New Attractions
by Awesomeness2502
Summary: Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! ) Now over 40k :)!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(!_

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

 _A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

 _Well this is Chapter 1 guys :)! Hope you like it and don't forget to review :)!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Coffee and Cream**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

New place. New city. New faces. New drama. And New Job.

My name is Ashmi Salvatore. And you guessed it, I'm new. I'm a forensic scientist and I recently got a new job. Hey that's new too! Now I'm just going to have to locate a coffee shop so the grumpiness can go. As you can read I'm not really a morning person.

I'm in the main part of the city so I just look around and easily spot one. I walk in and walk up to the counter. "Hi, how may I serve you today?" A way too perky waitress by the name of Erica practically shouts. I shudder and just place my order so I can get out of there as soon as possible.

"One white coffee with extra foam and extra cream. A spoon with it for the cream." I strain out as politely as I can as she beams at me and hands me a number.

I glance at my number and see a 34 on it. Hopefully it won't be too long a wait. About a minute later I was extremely surprised when they called out the number 34. I rushed over to grab it believing I finally had some luck.

A girl chuckles behind me, "I think you have my coffee." I was confused, "Didn't she say 34?"

"Can I see your card?" she asks. I pass it over to her and she swiftly turns it around revealing a big red 'B' in Harrington style on the other side. "You're number 34 B." She says grinning.

"Oh," I say sheepishly feeling like face palming. "I'm guessing you're new in town then." She says, I nod, she continues, "I'm Iris." She offers me her hand to shake and I oblige.

"Ashmi," I say with a smile. She looks at her watch and then says brightly, "Hey I gotta go now, but how about we exchange numbers and we can talk sometime?"

"Sure," I say, glad to finally be acquainted with someone. We exchange numbers and just after she leaves my order is ready.

"Excuse me, but we have an extra order of coffee. We'll give you half price for it?" Perky Erica says.

I accept the offer and tell them to give me the extra order now and send mine as a delivery.

As I exit the store I check my watch and realize how late I am. I grab and cab and practically race inside the building, where I am greeted by the captain and sent to my 'work space'.

* * *

I rush in and end up bumping into thee hottest guy! And also spilling my coffee on him in the process. Thank God I got the other cup with my favourite coffee as a delivery!

I looked at him. He had perfectly coiffed hair, pink lips, a cute grin and jawlines for days. Yes I'm swooning on the inside! But my favourite part were his eyes, they were so -

I probably shouldn't stare, so instead grab the tissue I was holding and try to clean him off. "I am so sorry! I was just in rush -" I start apologizing. "It's okay," He says with a smile cutting me off.

Then I realized I was still wiping his chest. "Sorry I guess I'm just not used to wiping a guy's chest, licking was always more pleasurable," I say with a smirk at the gape I receive from him.

He begins stuttering, "Urmm wha- who ar- I mean why are yo- I - I ..." His stuttering is so cute.

"I'm Ashmi Salvatore and I'm guessing you're my partner, Barry Allen, right?" I say whilst holding my hand out to shake.

"Yeah, I'm Barry Allen, your partner," He says looking at me as if trying to understand me or figure me out.

"So are you actually going to let me in, or are you just going to stare at me? Not that I mind," I wink at him.

He moves aside to let me in. I look around and he tells me what the stuff is. Whilst I'm checking things out, he keeps looking at me weirdly, as if there was something wrong with me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I blurt out. "I thought you said you didn't mind the staring." He comes back with a raised eyebrow. "Touche," I say with a smirk.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

The Captain told me I was getting a new partner today. I wonder what he will be like. 'I really hope he's not a jackass... or worse Eddie' I think on the way to work.

I don't have a problem with Eddie per se. I have a problem with Eddie with Iris. I know what you're thinking. Yes I, Barry Allen, like Iris West.

I get to work and lounge on the chair for while. Gah! It's so boring this early in the morning! No wonder I'm always late!

I get up to ask the Captain about my new partner when a girl, no a gorgeous woman, accidently spills her coffee all over my shirt.

I looked at her. She had perfectly straight dark brown almost black hair, pink lips, a devilish smirk and amazing bone structure. My favourite part were her eyes, they were a deep dark brown that looked blackish if you were far away, but you could see the brown when you were close enough.

I probably shouldn't stare but she's staring as well. Great! She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now! That's just my luck isn't it? She grabs the tissue she was holding and tries to clean me off. "I am so sorry! I was just in rush -" She start apologizing. "It's okay," I say with a smile cutting her off.

Then I realized she was still wiping my chest. "Sorry I guess I'm just not used to wiping a guy's chest, licking was always more pleasurable," She says with a smirk. I gape at her bluntness which I have to admit did make me slightly blush and extremely turned on.

I begin stuttering, "Urmm wha- who ar- I mean why are yo- I - I ..." God! What is wrong with me? Why the hell am I stuttering like an idiot?!

"I'm Ashmi Salvatore and I'm guessing you're my partner, Barry Allen, right?" She says whilst holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Yeah, I'm Barry Allen, your partner," I says looking at her, trying to figure her out. I mean what is she doing in a place like this? She could be anywhere she wanted. Probably even doing anything she wanted!

"So are you actually going to let me in, or are you just going to stare at me? Not that I mind," She winks at me.

I move aside to let her in, hoping my face isn't red. She looks around and I tell her what the stuff is. Whilst she's checking things out, I keep looking at her. It's like I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Is there something wrong with me?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She blurt out. "I thought you said you didn't mind the staring." I comeback with a raised eyebrow. "Touche," I say with a smirk.

Score one for Barry! You didn't freeze, mumble or blush! Now that's an improvement.

While I'm grinning at my accomplishments, the captain walks in.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Once Barry makes his comeback he stands there with a cute grin and smiles like an idiot. 'It's kinda cute' I think with a grin. Then the captain walks in.

"Ah Barry I see you've met your partner! I didn't expect you to be this early! You're usually always late," Captain Singh says in a condescending tone and dragging on the word always.

Barry rolls his eyes, but I speak up for him, "Well you know what they say Captain. The early bird catches the worm, but I'm sure Barry, like myself prefers eggs and bacon." Barry looks at me stunned. Just what I was going for.

The Captain looks annoyed and is about to say something until my coffee order arrives, so he leaves. I grab my coffee from the girl. "So should I move away, or do you not feel like spilling that one on me?" He says in a teasing tone. I hit him lightly in the chest and let out a laugh.

I open the package and they totally remember the spoon! Awesome! I grab the spoon and open the cup, revealing the creamy goodness inside. Yummy! I grab some cream with my spoon and flip it the wrong way around. Don't ask why! I close my eyes and lick the cream off the spoon unknowningly moaning, but it's so good, I can't help it!.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"Ah Barry I see you've met your partner! I didn't expect you to be this early! You're usually always late," Captain Singh says to me in a condescending tone and dragging on the word 'always'.

I roll my eyes, but she speaks up for me, "Well you know what they say Captain. The early bird catches the worm, but I'm sure Barry, like myself prefers eggs and bacon." I look at her stunned. She just stood up for me in a clever way, to the Captain of all people!

The Captain looks annoyed and is about to say something until her coffee order arrives, so he leaves. She grabs her coffee from the girl. "So should I move away, or do you not feel like spilling that one on me?" I say to her in a teasing tone. She hits me lightly in the chest and let out a laugh.

She opens the package. She grabs the spoon and opens the cup, revealing the creamy goodness inside. Yummy! I wish I had some! She grabs some cream with her spoon and flips it the wrong way around. She closes her eyes and licks the cream off the spoon while moaning. Fuck! I am so turned on right now! That is the sexiest way I've ever seen anyone eat cream **EVER**! I lick my lips unconsciously, but I'm pretty sure she noticed. She bites her lip unconsciously in a sexy way and says, "Do you want some?" I begin to stutter when she says with a laugh, "The cream. Do you want some? Yes or No? Just nod or shake your head."

I nod and she struts over to me with the coffee and spoon. She dips the spoon in the cream and points it in the direction of my mouth. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Open my mouth or take the spoon? She interrupts my thoughts and says with a smirk, "Well your mouth has to kind of be open for you to taste it."

I open my mouth and taste the cream. God! It's so freaking good! I let out a moan and she giggles. She has such a cute giggle.

I'm about to say something when Eddie enters the room. What is up with idiot? Can't he just go away?

"Am I interrupting something?" Eddie says with a raised eyebrow. "Not at all. Just coffee between friends." Ashmi answers for us with a smirk on her striking yet petite face. _Score! We're friends!_ He then looks at me and I snark, "What the lady said."

"Well Iris said to tell you that we're all going out for drinks, she's also inviting some new girl in town named Ashmi." Eddie says annoyingly. Okay he isn't saying it annoyingly, I just find him annoying.

"That would be me. I met Iris at the coffee shop this morning. Just tell her to text me, okay? I have to leave now though, there's still some stuff to unpack." Ashmi says to Eddie and me. "Bye Eddie, nice to meet you," She says in a friendly tone. Well I hope it's a friendly tone! "Bye Barry," She says with a wink and then struts out of the room.

Eddie let's out a loud wolf whistle. "Good job man!" He slaps my back. I roll my eyes at him and he leaves to go see Iris.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

He licks his lips unconsciously, but I noticed. I bite my lip unconsciously in a sexy way and I say to him seductively, "Do you want some?" He begins to stutter when I say with a laugh, "The cream. Do you want some? Yes or No? Just nod or shake your head."

He nods and I strut over to him with the coffee and spoon. I dip the spoon in the cream and point it in the direction of his mouth. He looks like he's thinking about something. I interrupt his thoughts and say with a smirk, "Well your mouth has to kind of be open for you to taste it."

He opens his mouth and tastes the cream. He lets out a moan and I giggle. He has such a hot moan.

I'm about to say something when a guy enters the room. It doesn't look like Barry likes him very much.

"Am I interrupting something?" The guy says with a raised eyebrow. "Not at all. Just coffee between friends." I answer for us with a smirk. He then looks at Barry and he snarks , "What the lady said."

"Well Iris said to tell you that we're all going out for drinks, she's also inviting some new girl in town named Ashmi." The guys says and then I realize he's talking about me and he must be Eddie whom Iris mentioned in a text.

"That would be me. I met Iris at the coffee shop this morning. Just tell her to text me, okay? I have to leave now though, there's still some stuff to unpack." I say to Eddie and Barry. "Bye Eddie, nice to meet you," I say in a friendly tone. "Bye Barry," I say with a wink and then strut out of the room.

I head off to my apartment and look at the boxes. There is no way I'm unpacking all of this. I grab one of the boxes with clothing. I'm sure I'll find something to wear in this.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I get home and search my closet. Is it bad that I want to impress a girl I just met this badly? I grab some black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with a pair of black takkies. Now just to pick a shirt. Damn! I wonder what her favourite colours is? I guess I'll go with black. It's universal right? But isn't that too much black? What about blue? Yes! Navy Blue! It's classy.

I wonder if I should get her something? I can't get flowers because that would imply it's a date. So what do I get? Oh right! Coffee!

I get to the coffee shop where Iris always goes, because they met there. Oh crap! Iris is going to be there WITH Eddie. Should I get her something too? Can I get her something? I probably shouldn't. I sigh and walk into the coffee shop. There's a perky blonde there whose name tag reads Erica.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Erica says perkily. Damn! Does she really need to shout? "Hi I'm Barry Allen. My friend was here earlier and she ordered a coffee. It had a lot of cream and she was really pretty and she bought one cup and had the other one delivered..." I start rambling.

"Oh! I remember her! She ordered One white coffee with extra foam and extra cream and a spoon with it for the cream. Then we offered her an extra cup for half price and she had the first order delivered!" Erica replies cheerily.

"Great!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Can you give me the white coffee with extra foam and extra cream with the spoon? To go?" I say excitedly.

She nods and goes to make the coffee. She returns after a few minutes and hands me a bag with coffee. "I put an extra coffee in there for you. And good luck with the girl!" She says with a wink and a cheeky smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like it :)! Over 3K words :)! I absolutely love the Flash and Grant Gustin like Damn! Have you guys heard him sing?! Before I starting ranting I should go ;)! Please review of you like it :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please Review :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ **New Attraction**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(!_

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

 _A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

* * *

 **I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !**

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out!**

 **1\. Theflashaddict (guest): Thank you for the review :)! Congratulations on being my first reviewer!**

 **2\. highlander348: Yes she does :) ! I'm trying to decide if I should add the Supernatural into the equation or keep it normal (And by normal like Barry :)!) so review and tell me what you think!**

 **3\. Guest (guest): I was smiling so much when I read your review :)! Thank you for the review :)! He probably would as I'm currently watch Glee and I was actually going to stop watch after Finn leaves but now I can't because Sebastian is there :D! I totally loved Seb in Glee so it was actually part of my inspiration :)! Look out for my Glee fanfic , it's Sebtana, I just had to write it after watching the episode 'Michael' and seeing the 'Smooth Criminal' duet. I could practically feel the sexual tension between Grant and Naya (Sebastian and Santana).**

 **4\. Judhia: Thank you and thanks for reading my stories :)! Love all your reviews and this one was even more amazing than usual and I didn't know that was possible :)!**

 **5\. Guest: Thanks for the review and the compliments :)!**

 **Well this is Chapter 2 guys :) Because 5 reviews :D! Hope you like it and don't forget to review :)! Next chapter will be the big reveal on what kind of powers she has! Well to us anyway. Not Barry, yet!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on New Attraction._**

 _Ashmi's POV_

 _"Well Iris said to tell you that we're all going out for drinks, she's also inviting some new girl in town named Ashmi." The guys says and then I realize he's talking about me and he must be Eddie whom Iris mentioned in a text._

 _"That would be me. I met Iris at the coffee shop this morning. Just tell her to text me, okay? I have to leave now though, there's still some stuff to unpack." I say to Eddie and Barry. "Bye Eddie, nice to meet you," I say in a friendly tone. "Bye Barry," I say with a wink and then strut out of the room._

 _I head off to my apartment and look at the boxes. There is no way I'm unpacking all of this. I grab one of the boxes with clothing. I'm sure I'll find something to wear in this._

 _Barry's POV_

 _I get home and search my closet. Is it bad that I want to impress a girl I just met this badly? I grab some black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with a pair of black all star sneakers. Now just to pick a shirt. Damn! I wonder what her favourite colours is? I guess I'll go with black. It's universal right? But isn't that too much black? What about blue? Yes! Navy Blue! It's classy._

 _I wonder if I should get her something? I can't get flowers because that would imply it's a date. So what do I get? Oh right! Coffee!_

 _I get to the coffee shop where Iris always goes, because they met there. Oh crap! Iris is going to be there WITH Eddie. Should I get her something too? Can I get her something? I probably shouldn't. I sigh and walk into the coffee shop. There's a perky blonde there whose name tag reads Erica._

 _"Hi! How can I help you?" Erica says perkily. Damn! Does she really need to shout? "Hi I'm Barry Allen. My friend was here earlier and she ordered a coffee. It had a lot of cream and she was really pretty and she bought one cup and had the other one delivered..." I start rambling._

 _"Oh! I remember her! She ordered One white coffee with extra foam and extra cream and a spoon with it for the cream. Then we offered her an extra cup for half price and she had the first order delivered!" Erica replies cheerily._

 _"Great!" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Can you give me the white coffee with extra foam and extra cream with the spoon? To go?" I say excitedly._

 _She nods and goes to make the coffee. She returns after a few minutes and hands me a bag with coffee. "I put an extra coffee in there for you. And good luck with the girl!" She says with a wink and a cheeky smile._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Clubs and Exes**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I have a shower and grab something to eat then I look at the contents of the box I emptied.

What to wear? What to wear? What to wear? I groan as I look at my clothes but there is no way I'm opening another box. I guess the stuff in here will have to do.

I slip on a navy blue dress that hugs my figure. The back is slightly deep but not deep enough to show anything. The front is almost plain shiny navy coloured material except for slight sequin boarder at the top of the dress. It ends at my knees so isn't too short or too long. And has silky straps that don't look like straps but are... I wonder if Barry likes blue? What if he doesn't? What if he hates it? Not that it matters or anything!

I'm about to grab my black leather jacket when a text from Iris comes telling me that she'll come pick me up, so I text her my address.

 **1514 Reynold Roads, Alexis Apartments, Apartment 2502 on Floor 23. Don't worry I'll walk down just miss call when you're here :).**

I lightly apply my make-up so it's there to cover blemishes but isn't really that visible to an untrained eye. I apply a slight pink/red blush and some light pink lipstick. I do a smokey black eyeshadow thing on my eye and apply some eyeliner, but no mascara. I check my teeth and face in the mirror. I shrug and grab some strap black heels with a diamond pattern. Thin heels because they look better than the thick ones but not too think that they hurt my feet... Too much anyway. But you know what they say, no pain no gain.

I'm about to check what I'm missing when I get a miss call on my phone. I grab my navy blue purse and rush down the stairs. _Not like I'm eager to see Barry or anything! Pssh! No way!_

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I can't believe I got stuck riding with Eddie. Turns out Iris wanted us to 'bond' so she stuck us in a cab together and texted she'd fetch Ashmi. Great two bad things to come of tonight. I really hope our coffees don't get cold!

As we wait outside for the girls to arrive I ponder on how I should greet them. Should I be like, "Hey ladies," or "Sup," "Hello," or "Evening girls."

Their cab arrives and Iris walks out looking really pretty in a short red dress. Damn! Maybe I should have worn red! Then I realized that would have been totally wrong, because Ashmi steps out looking stunning. She is in a navy sparkle dress that reaches her knees and the sexiest strap stilettos I have ever seen. Her make-up; except for the eyeshadow, lipstick and blush; was so light that I almost didn't notice it.

"Hi Barry," She says to me brightly with a smile.

My jaw drops and all that leaves my mouth is, "Wow!"

She bites her lip again and it just makes her hotter. I'm still wide eyed and I can't take my eyes off of her. She turns around and pays the cab driver before facing me again, "Shall we?"

"Oh uh yeah," I manage to mumble out. I figured I should compliment her so I did, or tried to anyway.

"You look amazing in that dress. You should wear dresses more often. Not that you don't look amazing when you're not wearing a dress. That's not what I'm saying a-" I start rambling. _Great Barry! Great!_

She cuts me off from my rant, "Thanks Barry." And then we walk over to Iris and Eddie.

"You look great Ashmi," Eddie says in a polite and friendly tone. It'd better be just polite and friendly! "Thanks," She says. "See I told you!" Iris exclaims smugly. Ashmi rolls her eyes and tugs on my hand, "Let's just go in."

Then she notices the package in my hand. "Hey what's that?" She asks curiously. "Oh, well I figured I owed you a coffee," I say grinning.

"It was actually pretty much all my fault, but who am I to turn down free coffee?" Ashmi says matching my grin. I take out the cup and a spoon. "It's a white coffee, extra foam and extra cream," I hand it to her before taking a bow. "How'd you know?" She looks surprised. "I have my ways," I smirk. She raises her eyebrow. "Okay I might have asked the girl who served you," I mutter embarrassed. She's about to say something when Iris and Eddie interrupt and tug us inside the club.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Iris and I are in the cab. I wonder what I should say when we reach there. Should I be casual or intellectual or ... Too late, we're here. I'll just go with "Hi!"

Iris told me I looked great but she was totally rocking it in that red dress and I'm pretty sure Barry likes her.

I step out looking stunning. I am in a navy sparkle dress that reaches my knees and strap stilettos. I see Barry. Damn! He looks so fine in those black skinny jeans and that leather jacket is so hot. Not to mention the navy blue which is classy and sexy at the same time. He has the sexy grin on his face and those sparkling green eyes focused on me.

"Hi Barry," I say to him brightly with a smile trying not to show my attraction to him or let him know I'm smiling at the face that we're matching.

His jaw drops and all that leaves his mouth is, "Wow!"

I feel like giggling and I bite my lip again, it's such an annoying habit! He's still wide eyed and he can't take his eyes off of me. But I don't want to take mine off of him either. I turn around before I start blushing red and pay the cab driver before facing him again, with me being more composed than before, "Shall we?"

"Oh uh yeah," He mumbles out. He then complimented me. Or tried to anyway.

"You look amazing in that dress. You should wear dresses more often. Not that you don't look amazing when you're not wearing a dress. That's not what I'm saying a-" I start rambling. I feel like giggling while his face turns just a little more pink.

I cut him off from his rant, "Thanks Barry." And then we walk over to Iris and Eddie.

"You look great Ashmi," Eddie says in a polite and friendly tone. "Thanks," I say back nicely. "See I told you!" Iris exclaims smugly. I roll my eyes and tug on Barry's hand, "Let's just go in."

Then I notice a package in his hand. "Hey what's that?" I ask curiously. "Oh, well I figured I owed you a coffee," He says grinning.

"It was actually pretty much all my fault, but who am I to turn down free coffee?" I say matching his grin. Never thought I'd be thankful for spilling coffee!

He takes out a cup and a spoon. "It's a white coffee, extra foam and extra cream," He hands it to me before taking a bow.

"How'd you know?" I feel surprised and I'm sure I looked surprised too. "I have my ways," He smirks. I raise my eyebrow at him waiting for the truth. "Okay I might have asked the girl who served you," He mutters embarrassed. I'm about to tell him how sweet that is when Iris and Eddie interrupt and tug us inside the club.

We enter and I drink my coffee, finishing it so quick that nobody noticed I had one. Barry finished his too. They ask for orders. Eddie says, "One beer and a white wine for my lady." He looks towards me and Barry.

"Uh I'll have a beer too," He says then looks towards me unsurely and finishes questioningly, "And she'll have a red wine?"

"You're wrong about this one," I say smugly to him before turning to the bartender and saying politely, "Double Scotch, Neat."

"Are you sure madam?" The guy looks at me shocked. "Did I stutter?" I say back with a raised eyebrow. Two can play at that game.

Barry, Eddie and Iris look at me questioningly so I say with, "Don't worry Scotch doesn't get me drunk. I'm pretty sure it's in my blood by now. It's an hereditary trait or something."

They laugh and Iris says, "So tell us about you! What's your favourite animal, car -"

"Ooh I have an idea," Eddie exclaims excitedly cutting her off, "We can choose a topic - like favourite animal - and all of us answer the question. What do you say?"

"I'll play," Iris says. Barry looks towards me. "I'm in," I say. "Me too," He says.

"First topic is Favourite animal," Eddie says.

"Zebra," Iris says. "Elephant!" Eddie says. "Well a shark and a lion or leopard." Barry says. "This one is easy. Aqua based - It would be dolphin. Land based - Jungle Cats: like leopards, lions, tigers, cheetahs." I say.

"We can continue this game on a night we don't have alcohol. Let's play never have I ever!" Iris says and orders the shots before anyone can object.

"Okay never have I ever got fired!" Iris says looking towards Barry with a smirk, but to her surprise there were three shots downed. We look at Barry. "It was an accident!" He exclaims, "I was working in the school Chemistry lab as an assistant... And it might have blown up."

Eddie, Iris and I start laughing uncontrollably and after rolling his eyes Barry joins us. "Never have I ever got caught making out with a guy by my dad."

Iris downs a shot and says, "Ninth grade, Will Thompson." I down my shot too. They look towards me. "My dad's arch enemy's son, kinda why I got fired. My ex boyfriend and in twelfth grade with Logan Matthews. So half the times father was actually present in my life," I shrugged.

Eddie's phone beeps and he turns to Iris and says, "Honey we have to go." Iris nods and looks towards me, "You're okay to go home right?" "Yeah," I smile at her.

"I guess it's just the two of us," Barry grinned. "Yeah I guess it is," I wink before getting up and strutting over to the bar.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

We both finish our coffees. Damn! I was kinda of looking forward to the cream again. They ask for orders. Eddie says, "One beer and a white wine for my lady." He looks towards me and Ashmi.

"Uh I'll have a beer too," I say then look towards her unsurely and finish, "And she'll have a red wine?" I wasn't sure. All I knew about what she drank is her favourite coffee.

"You're wrong about this one," She says smugly to me before turning to the bartender and saying politely, "Double Scotch, Neat." I was shocked. She just ordered a Scotch and a double neat one at that. Does she know how strong that is?

"Are you sure madam?" The guy looks at her shocked. "Did I stutter?" She says back with a raised eyebrow. Was I gaping again?

Eddie, Iris and I look at her questioningly and she says, "Don't worry Scotch doesn't get me drunk. I'm pretty sure it's in my blood by now. It's an hereditary trait or something."

We laugh and Iris says, "So tell us about you! What's your favourite animal, car -"

"Ooh I have an idea," Eddie exclaims excitedly cutting her off, "We can choose a topic - like favourite animal - and all of us answer the question. What do you say?"

"I'll play," Iris says. I look at her. If she's in, I'm in. "I'm in," She says. "Me too," I say.

"First topic is Favourite animal," Eddie says. Boring!

"Zebra," Iris says. "Elephant!" Eddie says. "Well a shark and a lion or leopard." I say. "This one is easy. Aqua based - It would be dolphin. Land based - Jungle Cats: like leopards, lions, tigers, cheetahs." She says.

"We can continue this game on a night we don't have alcohol. Let's play never have I ever!" Iris says and orders the shots before anyone can object.

"Okay never have I ever got fired!" Iris says looking toward me with a smirk, but to her and my surprise there were three shots downed not just mine. They look at me. "It was an accident!" I exclaim, "I was working in the school Chemistry lab as an assistant... And it might have blown up."

Eddie, Iris and Ashmi start laughing uncontrollably and after rolling my eyes I join them. "Never have I ever got caught making out with a guy by my dad." I say. Take that Iris!

Iris downs a shot and says, "Ninth grade, Will Thompson." Ashmi downs her shot too. We look at her. "My dad's arch enemy's son, kinda why I got fired. My ex boyfriend and in twelfth grade with Logan Matthews. So half the times father was actually present in my life," She shrugs.

Eddie's phone beeps and he turns to Iris and says, "Honey we have to go." Iris nods and looks towards Ashmi, "You're okay to go home right?" "Yeah," She smiles at her.

"I guess it's just the two of us," I grin thinking, 'Finally!'

"Yeah I guess it is," She winks before getting up and strutting over to the bar. I sit back and watch her hips sway as she struts, before following her to the bar.

She's about to order something when the bartender hands her a glass of red wine. She looks confused and says, "I think you're mistaken, I didn't order this."

"The guy over there sent it to you," the bartender says before pointing to a man sitting on a bar stool. He holds up his drink to her and she looks angry, before her face turns expressionless. The man had blonde hair and I thought he was downright creepy, but that could have been the jealousy speaking... Not that I'm jealous or something. She sips her glass of scotch and I ask her, "Who's that?"

She gulps down the rest before replying, "My ex boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Asshole extraordinaire. Dating the busty blonde next to him, that's apparently better than me because he cheated on me with her."

"Please you can see she's fake from the back and front without even looking. Plus he's an idiot for cheating on you. That's just plain stupid, like he needs to get his head checked stupid." I say seriously and she giggles.

"That he does," She agrees before continuing, "I just wish there was some way I could make him jealous, shove it in his face, you know?"

"Kiss me," I blurt out, shocked at my own bluntness. She nearly chokes on her drink, "What?"

With new found confidence I say, "Well you wanted to make him jealous right? And this will do it. Okay?"

Then she says something I never expected, "Okay"

 _Holy Crap! What did I just do?! Now we're going to kiss! What if I do it wrong? How do you kiss again?!_

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I'm about to order something when the bartender hands me a glass of red wine. I'm confused, who would get me this? I say, "I think you're mistaken, I didn't order this."

"The guy over there sent it to you," the bartender says before pointing to a man sitting on a bar stool. He holds up his drink to me and I get angry, before my face turns expressionless. Years of covering my emotions have done me well. What the hell is he doing here? That bastard! The blonde haired man that is staring at me smugly is none other than him. I sip my glass of scotch and Barry asks me, "Who's that?"

I debate on what I should tell him. The truth or should I just keep it to myself. Before I could realize what a mistake it is, I make a decision.

I gulp down the rest before replying bitterly, "My ex boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Asshole extraordinaire. Dating the busty blonde next to him, that's apparently better than me because he cheated on me with her."

"Please you can see she's fake from the back and front without even looking. Plus he's an idiot for cheating on you. That's just plain stupid, like he needs to get his head checked stupid." He says seriously and I giggle. All of it was true, but it was nice to hear someone else say it for a change.

"That he does," I agree before continuing with a sigh, "I just wish there was some way I could make him jealous, shove it in his face, you know?"

"Kiss me," He blurts out. He looks surprised at himself and I nearly choke on my drink, "What?"

He looks more confident and says, "Well you wanted to make him jealous right? And this will do it. Okay?"

I really didn't expect this, but he makes a good point too and I can't deny he doesn't look kissable right now. Before I can stop myself I blurt out, "Okay"

Holy Crap! What did I just do?! 'Oh my god, Lucas is looking this way. Just kiss him already you idiot!' I think.

He leans forward and I lean forward and our lips meet. His lips are really soft and kissable. There's that word again! Is that even a word?

They taste like my favourite coffee and cream drink with a hint of beer which is covered more distinctly by minty toothpaste.

His hands find my waste, gripping me firmly and pulling me against him. My hands going into his perfectly coiffed hair, roaming and searching.

We kiss fervently and I forget we're pretending. I forget this isn't real. I forget about Lucas and the blonde bimbo. I forget about everything being new. I forget about the drama. I forget about the past. And most of all I forget about the secrets.

His tongue traces across my teeth and I gives him enterance. Not like I could refuse him. He nips at my bottom lip and I gasp at the sensation. I break the kiss because I'm out of breath. 'He literally took my breath away,' I think with a giggle.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I lean forward and she leans forward and our lips meet. His lips are really soft and sweet.

They taste like her favourite coffee and cream drink with a hint of raspberries which is covered slightly by the scent of scotch.

My hands find her waste, gripping her firmly and pulling her against me. Her hands go into my hair, roaming and searching, most probably messing it up but at this moment in time I don't particularly care.

We kiss fervently and I forget we're pretending. I forget this isn't real. I forget about the fact we're doing to make creepy blond and his plastic girlfriend jealous. I forget about the fact that we just met. I forget about the drama. I forget about the past. And most of all I forget about the secrets.

My tongue traces across his teeth and she gives me enterance. I nip at her bottom lip and she gasps at the sensation. She breaks the kiss in need of oxygen and I realize I need it too. She took my breath away in more ways than one.

We were both so busy gazing into each other's eyes, me into her deep brown and her into my green, that we didn't notice a creepy blonde and his fake ass girlfriend walking up to us.

* * *

 **Author's Note: so what do you guys think? Tell me in a review :)!**

 **Also should she be a part of the supernatural or a metahuman like Barry is, because the story can go either way. Tell me your answer in the review!**

 **That was my longest chapter ever :)! So I hope you guys like it :)! It's over four thousand five hundred words! That's kind of amazing for me considering there's no song lyrics or anything... Next update at minimum ten reviews.**

 **And if you have any questions, you're welcome to PM me :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please Review, Fav and Follow :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **New Attraction**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(!_

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things...**

* * *

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!**

 **1\. 61070 : Thanks for the review :)! And your opinion :)! It really helps with decisions!**

 **2\. Theflashaddict (guest): Thank you so much :)! Your review really made me smile :)!**

 **3\. Nikki G (guest) : Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it :)! And that review, I loved it :)! I'm so happy you like my OC :)!**

 **4\. minymiss1997 (guest) : Thanks for the review :)! And your opinion :)! It really helped :)! I actually wrote the first chapter, but I'm not sure if it's any good. I just feel like it doesn't do Sebtana's chemistry justice just yet... Yeah Seb would show in Barry because I know Sebastian's the villain but he's still like my favourite character on Glee :)!**

 **5\. highlander348: hehe :) just loved your review :)! I totally understand your concerns that it may be confusing. And don't worry she's not a vampire I'm sure the sparkling would tip him off =D LOL. If it's supernatural I was thinking more along the lines of each because they're the most mortal-like of supernatural creatures :)! I love your idea though and I am taking suggestions so there's still time to sway my decision either way because we will find out what she is next chapter :)! Yeah whether she's a metahuman or witch I was also thinking teleporting or something similar :)! If I do go with the supernatural it's more along the lines of The Vampire Diaries rather than Twilight :D! Thanks for the amazing review :)! And sorry for the delayed reply to your PM I've been crazy busy because I finally got the whole season 1 of the Flash and I'm also finding time to write... Feel free to PM me though with questions or thoughts and ideas.**

* * *

 **If you guys have questions about the Supernatural/Metahuman thing please check what I wrote in my reply to highlander348's review because I'm too lazy to type it out again. And I'm really grateful for the questions and ideas it helps me to stay on my toes and continue writing. Please tell me if you have any questions and feel free to PM me :)! And also tell me what you think of my OC :)!**

 **I know it's a pretty long Author's Note so I guess I will have to make up for it with this chapter... Hope you guys like it :)!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on New Attraction_**  
 _Clubs and Exes_

 ** _Ashmi's POV_**

 _I'm about to order something when the bartender hands me a glass of red wine. I'm confused, who would get me this? I say, "I think you're mistaken, I didn't order this."_

 _"The guy over there sent it to you," the bartender says before pointing to a man sitting on a bar stool. He holds up his drink to me and I get angry, before my face turns expressionless. Years of covering my emotions have done me well. What the hell is he doing here? That bastard! The blonde haired man that is staring at me smugly is none other than him. I sip my glass of scotch and Barry asks me, "Who's that?"_

 _I debate on what I should tell him. The truth or should I just keep it to myself. Before I could realize what a mistake it is, I make a decision._

 _I gulp down the rest before replying bitterly, "My ex boyfriend, Lucas Scott. Asshole extraordinaire. Dating the busty blonde next to him, that's apparently better than me because he cheated on me with her."_

 _"Please you can see she's fake from the back and front without even looking. Plus he's an idiot for cheating on you. That's just plain stupid, like he needs to get his head checked stupid." He says seriously and I giggle. All of it was true, but it was nice to hear someone else say it for a change._

 _"That he does," I agree before continuing with a sigh, "I just wish there was some way I could make him jealous, shove it in his face, you know?"_

 _"Kiss me," He blurts out. He looks surprised at himself and I nearly choke on my drink, "What?"_

 _He looks more confident and says, "Well you wanted to make him jealous right? And this will do it. Okay?"_

 _I really didn't expect this, but he makes a good point too and I can't deny he doesn't look kissable right now. Before I can stop myself I blurt out, "Okay"_

 _Holy Crap! What did I just do?! 'Oh my god, Lucas is looking this way. Just kiss him already you idiot!' I think._

 _He leans forward and I lean forward and our lips meet. His lips are really soft and kissable. There's that word again! Is that even a word?_

 _They taste like my favourite coffee and cream drink with a hint of beer which is covered more distinctly by minty toothpaste._

 _His hands find my waist, gripping me firmly and pulling me against him. My hands going into his perfectly coiffed hair, roaming and searching._

 _We kiss fervently and I forget we're pretending. I forget this isn't real. I forget about Lucas and the blonde bimbo. I forget about everything being new. I forget about the drama. I forget about the past. And most of all I forget about the secrets._

 _His tongue traces across my teeth and I gives him enterance. Not like I could refuse him. He nips at my bottom lip and I gasp at the sensation. I break the kiss because I'm out of breath. 'He literally took my breath away,' I think with a giggle._

 _ **Barry's POV**_

 _I lean forward and she leans forward and our lips meet. His lips are really soft and sweet._

 _They taste like her favourite coffee and cream drink with a hint of raspberries which is covered slightly by the scent of scotch._

 _My hands find her waste, gripping her firmly and pulling her against me. Her hands go into my hair, roaming and searching, most probably messing it up but at this moment in time I don't particularly care._

 _We kiss fervently and I forget we're pretending. I forget this isn't real. I forget about the fact we're doing to make creepy blond and his plastic girlfriend jealous. I forget about the fact that we just met. I forget about the drama. I forget about the past. And most of all I forget about the secrets._

 _My tongue traces across his teeth and she gives me enterance. I nip at her bottom lip and she gasps at the sensation. She breaks the kiss in need of oxygen and I realize I need it too. She took my breath away in more ways than one._

 _We were both so busy gazing into each other's eyes, me into her deep brown and her into my green, that we didn't notice a creepy blonde and his fake ass girlfriend walking up to us._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Red Wine, the Plastic Blonde and Drunken Roomates.**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

We were both so busy gazing into each other's eyes, him into my deep brown and me into his sparkling green, that we didn't notice Lucas and his plastic girlfriend, Peyton, walking up to us.

Lucas cleared his throat. "I realize I'm probably interrupting, but you can thank me now. After all I taught her everything she knows," Lucas remarks condescendingly. "Actually that was your brother," I shoot back at him. "Tell him I said hi," I say smugly.

Lucas begins to get angry, I can see it in his face. So can Peyton I'm sure, because now she looks worried. Atleast her feelings for him aren't fake, unlike everything else about her.

"So I see you didn't have my drink yet?" Lucas says to me in challenging tone. That bastard! He knows the one thing I can't stand is red wine! Ever since... Well that's a story for another time. "Oh I did," I seethe at his tone. "Aren't you gonna drink it?" He teases. "I'm not leaving until you do," He says seriously. "Fine," I grit before taking the drink in one gulp. "Happy now? Can you and the plastic blonde leave me alone now?" I ask him angrily.

Barry places a hand to comfort me and calm me down on my shoulder. "Hey you okay?" He whispers in my ear. His hot breath trickles on my skin. I close my eyes for a moment and take in his scent.

"And who are you?" Lucas finally looks at him with crossed arms. "None of your business!" I spit out at him, "We're leaving. Goodbye Pucas!" With that I grab Barry's hand and we leave the club.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

The creepy blonde cleared his throat. "I realize I'm probably interrupting, but you can thank me now. After all I taught her everything she knows," Creepy Blonde named Lucas remarks condescendingly. "Actually that was your brother," Ashmi shoots back at him. "Tell him I said hi," She says smugly. What's going on between his brother and Ashmi? Not that I'm jealous or anything! Okay fine I might just be a little bit jealous.

Lucas begins to get angry, I can see it in his face. So can Plastic Blonde I'm sure, because now she looks worried. I don't think I've ever seen someone more fake in my life. What the hell was he thinking cheating on Ashmi? That's like trading in an iphone for one of those Nokia brick phones!

"So I see you didn't have my drink yet?" Lucas says to her in challenging tone. I wonder what's wrong with it being red wine. Maybe it's their special drink or something? "Oh I did," She seethes at his tone. "Aren't you gonna drink it?" He teases her. "I'm not leaving until you do," He says to her seriously. "Fine," She grit before taking the drink in one gulp. "Happy now? Can you and the plastic blonde leave me alone now?" She asks him angrily.

I place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and calm her down. "Hey you okay?" I whisper in her ear. I close my eyes for a moment and take in the smell of her hair that's so soft and beautiful.

"And who are you?" Lucas finally looks at me with crossed arms. "None of your business!" She spits out at him, "We're leaving. Goodbye Pucas!" With that she grabs my hand and we leave the club.

I wonder what's up with that? Should I ask her? "Hey let's go for I walk," I proposition. "Sure," She smiles probably wondering why I'm not asking her what's going on.

It's not that I don't want to know what's going on. Because I do. I really, really, really do. But I figure she needs space and I don't want her running scared. For some reason I think she knows something. Something I don't.

We start walking to the park and she stumbles. "Are you drunk?" I ask her and then continue, "See you shouldn't have had that scotch."

"It's not the Scotch, I can handle my scotch just fine," She glares at me. "Then what?" I ask. "It's the wine. I knew I should have drank it, but I just want him to win. Not again," she says before almost falling.

"Here, let me help," I say before bending so I can give her a piggyback ride. She giggles before hopping onto my back. Her slender and toned legs wrap around my waist and her arms are loosely around my neck. She turns her head and kisses my cheek. I blush red.

Oh crap! I don't know her address! I guess I'll just take her to my place, she can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch.

Luckily my place isn't far. We reach there , she hops down and I unlock the door. "Where are we?" She says looking confused. She's really cute when she's confused. "My apartment. I didn't know where yours was," I say. "Okay," she shrugs before yawning.

"Come on," I say guiding her to the room. I open up the blanket and she lies on the bed. I get up to leave the room. "Where are you going?" She asks in a small voice. "To the couch, to sleep," I say with yawn. "This is your apartment, if you're not going to let me pay you then I'm going to be the one sleeping on the couch," she argues. "Okay," I say tiredly, knowing there was no point in arguing with her even in a kinda drunken state.

I slip off my shoes and get into bed beside her. "I'm cold. Hold me." She instructs. I chuckle at that. Even when she was drunk she loved being in control.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

"Hey let's go for I walk,"He propositions. "Sure," I smile wondering why he is not asking me what's going on.

I eye him shifting because he really wants to know. It feels like he knows that I know something that he doesn't...

We start walking to the park and I stumble. Great! It's hitting me now. Stupid Lucas and his stupid red wine. He just had to challenge me! "Are you drunk?" He asks me and then continues, "See you shouldn't have had that scotch." He thinks the Scotch is what got me drunk. That is actually laughable! I was serious when I said it ran in the family. My dad's side anyway. My mom's side was more into Bourbon. Or was it the other way around? Damn it! Thinking hurts right now.

"It's not the Scotch, I can handle my scotch just fine," I glare at him. "Then what?" He asks. "It's the wine. I knew I should have drank it, but I just want him to win. Not again," I say before almost falling. Every word I'm saying is true. I didn't want him to win again.

"Here, let me help," He says before bending so he can give me a piggyback ride. He's so sweet! I giggle before hopping onto his back. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms are loosely around his neck. I turn my head and kiss his cheek. Atleast I can blame this stuff on the alcohol, what excuse does he have? He blushes red.

I can see he's thinking. He's looks cute like that. Oh this is definitely the alcohol!

We reach an apartment , I hop down shakily and he unlocks the door. "Where are we?" I say confused. "My apartment. I didn't know where yours was," He says. "Okay," I shrug before yawning.

"Come on," He says guiding me to the room. He opens up the blanket and I lie on the bed. He gets up to leave the room. "Where are you going?" I ask in a small voice. "To the couch, to sleep," He says with yawn. No way is he sleeping on the couch, especially if he won't even let me pay him! "This is your apartment, if you're not going to let me pay you then I'm going to be the one sleeping on the couch," I argue. "Okay," He says tiredly, knowing there was no point in arguing with me even in a kinda drunken state and I have to smirk at that.

He slips off his shoes and gets into bed beside me. "I'm cold. Hold me." I instructs knowing I can blame it on the alcohol in the morning. He lets outa soft chuckle. Even when I'm slightly drunk I still love being in control it's one of the things I pride myself on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys :)! You will either find out what she is in Chapter 4 or 5... There's still time to influence my decision :)! So leave a review and tell me what you think :)!**

 _Supernatural - more along the lines of a witch... I might even bring Stefan and Damon in if there are any Vampire Diaries fans reading. The Vampires are like the ones in Vampire Diaries because I find them to be a lot more realistic than the ones in Twilight. Nothing against those of you who love Twilight though..._

 _The second option is that she'll be some sort of meta human like Barry. If you guys go with this option say what kind of MetaHuman you would like to see..._

 **Final decision will be made when I post Chapter 5 :)!**

* * *

 **I decided to end it there because I have a plan for Chapter 4 so the sooner I get the reviews, the sooner I update! Love you guys! You keep me inspired! This is one is shorter than the others because I want to start the next chapter with The Wake Up Call (That's the name of the chapter :)!)**

Also who wants to see Lucas and Peyton again? Find about more about Ashmi and Lucas's relationship? Find out what happened between Ashmi and Lucas' brother? And what's up with Ashmi and the red wine? Ashmi's family? The whole scotch thing?

What do you guys wanna know about her? One of the things I mentioned or even other things like her Favourite colour, cities, etc. I'll try to add them in the story or include some info in my Author's Note :)! Leave the questions in a review or if you feel shy, then PM them!

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

 **Please Review, Fav and Follow.**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(!_

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things...**

* * *

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. highlander348: Thanks for another amazing review :)! That does sound pretty badass doesn't it :D? So glad you love my OC! I'm going to bring Iris in soon X_X and you guys will definitely find out more about her family. Thanks again :)!**

 **2\. 61070: Somebody finally got their account ;)! Thanks for the review and your opinion and the hashtag :D!**

 **3\. Theflashaddict: What I forgot to type last time was I totally love your screen name :D! Thanks for the review.**

 **4\. Nikki G: Thank you for that review! I loved it :)! So glad you like my OC :)!**

 **5\. Nikki G: Thanks for the second review :D! And your opinion :)!**

 **6\. WinterRain36: Thanks for the review :)! She will definitely be a superhero soon :)! Not too soon though, because I want to build more of a foundation and let you guys find out more about her.**

 **7\. Daiseymaemarie-25: Thanks for the review :)! And your opinion :)! I think that's a really cool idea :). The things is I only know the general about kitsunes but I know a lot about witches, which is why I'd be more comfortable writing about them. If I knew the same amount about kitsunes, I'd probably write about them. Maybe in one of my other stories :). Thank you, I really appreciate the ideas :)!**

* * *

So far : Supernatural - 5  
Metahuman - 1

Carrying on voting :)!

Also guys I forgot to mention Lucas' brother's name. His name is Nathan. It's kind of relevant to this chapter.

 **Meant to update earlier, but it wasn't letting me post :( it's finally working after so many tries that I lost count :(... I also wanted to know if there's anyone who would be interested in reading a Sebtana story :)? That's the pairing of Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez played by Grant Gustin and Naya Rivera respectively.**

* * *

 _ **Previously on New Attraction**_

 _ **Red Wine, The Plastic Blonde and Drunken Roommates.**_

 _Barry's POV_

 _The creepy blonde cleared his throat. "I realize I'm probably interrupting, but you can thank me now. After all I taught her everything she knows," Creepy Blonde named Lucas remarks condescendingly. "Actually that was your brother," Ashmi shoots back at him. "Tell him I said hi," She says smugly. What's going on between his brother and Ashmi? Not that I'm jealous or anything! Okay fine I might just be a little bit jealous._

 _Lucas begins to get angry, I can see it in his face. So can Plastic Blonde I'm sure, because now she looks worried. I don't think I've ever seen someone more fake in my life. What the hell was he thinking cheating on Ashmi? That's like trading in an iphone for one of those Nokia brick phones!_

 _"So I see you didn't have my drink yet?" Lucas says to her in challenging tone. I wonder what's wrong with it being red wine. Maybe it's their special drink or something? "Oh I did," She seethes at his tone. "Aren't you gonna drink it?" He teases her. "I'm not leaving until you do," He says to her seriously. "Fine," She grit before taking the drink in one gulp. "Happy now? Can you and the plastic blonde leave me alone now?" She asks him angrily._

 _I place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and calm her down. "Hey you okay?" I whisper in her ear. I close my eyes for a moment and take in the smell of her hair that's so soft and beautiful._

 _"And who are you?" Lucas finally looks at me with crossed arms. "None of your business!" She spits out at him, "We're leaving. Goodbye Pucas!" With that she grabs my hand and we leave the club._

 _I wonder what's up with that? Should I ask her? "Hey let's go for I walk," I proposition. "Sure," She smiles probably wondering why I'm not asking her what's going on._

 _It's not that I don't want to know what's going on. Because I do. I really, really, really do. But I figure she needs space and I don't want her running scared. For some reason I think she knows something. Something I don't._

 _We start walking to the park and she stumbles. "Are you drunk?" I ask her and then continue, "See you shouldn't have had that scotch."_

 _"It's not the Scotch, I can handle my scotch just fine," She glares at me. "Then what?" I ask. "It's the wine. I knew I should have drank it, but I just want him to win. Not again," she says before almost falling._

 _"Here, let me help," I say before bending so I can give her a piggyback ride. She giggles before hopping onto my back. Her slender and toned legs wrap around my waist and her arms are loosely around my neck. She turns her head and kisses my cheek. I blush red._

 _Oh crap! I don't know her address! I guess I'll just take her to my place, she can sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch._

 _Luckily my place isn't far. We reach there , she hops down and I unlock the door. "Where are we?" She says looking confused. She's really cute when she's confused. "My apartment. I didn't know where yours was," I say. "Okay," she shrugs before yawning._

 _"Come on," I say guiding her to the room. I open up the blanket and she lies on the bed. I get up to leave the room. "Where are you going?" She asks in a small voice. "To the couch, to sleep," I say with yawn. "This is your apartment, if you're not going to let me pay you then I'm going to be the one sleeping on the couch," she argues. "Okay," I say tiredly, knowing there was no point in arguing with her even in a kinda drunken state._

 _I slip off my shoes and get into bed beside her. "I'm cold. Hold me." She instructs. I chuckle at that. Even when she was drunk she loved being in control._

 _Ashmi's POV_

 _"Hey let's go for I walk,"He propositions. "Sure," I smile wondering why he is not asking me what's going on._

 _I eye him shifting because he really wants to know. It feels like he knows that I know something that he doesn't..._

 _We start walking to the park and I stumble. Great! It's hitting me now. Stupid Lucas and his stupid red wine. He just had to challenge me! "Are you drunk?" He asks me and then continues, "See you shouldn't have had that scotch." He thinks the Scotch is what got me drunk. That is actually laughable! I was serious when I said it ran in the family. My dad's side anyway. My mom's side was more into Bourbon. Or was it the other way around? Damn it! Thinking hurts right now._

 _"It's not the Scotch, I can handle my scotch just fine," I glare at him. "Then what?" He asks. "It's the wine. I knew I should have drank it, but I just want him to win. Not again," I say before almost falling. Every word I'm saying is true. I didn't want him to win again._

 _"Here, let me help," He says before bending so he can give me a piggyback ride. He's so sweet! I giggle before hopping onto his back. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms are loosely around his neck. I turn my head and kiss his cheek. Atleast I can blame this stuff on the alcohol, what excuse does he have? He blushes red._

 _I can see he's thinking. He's looks cute like that. Oh this is definitely the alcohol!_

 _We reach an apartment , I hop down shakily and he unlocks the door. "Where are we?" I say confused. "My apartment. I didn't know where yours was," He says. "Okay," I shrug before yawning._

 _"Come on," He says guiding me to the room. He opens up the blanket and I lie on the bed. He gets up to leave the room. "Where are you going?" I ask in a small voice. "To the couch, to sleep," He says with yawn. No way is he sleeping on the couch, especially if he won't even let me pay him! "This is your apartment, if you're not going to let me pay you then I'm going to be the one sleeping on the couch," I argue. "Okay," He says tiredly, knowing there was no point in arguing with me even in a kinda drunken state and I have to smirk at that._

 _He slips off his shoes and gets into bed beside me. "I'm cold. Hold me." I instruct knowing I can blame it on the alcohol in the morning. He lets out a soft chuckle. Even when I'm slightly drunk I still love being in control it's one of the things I pride myself on._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Wake Up Call and The Green Eyed Monster.**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I open my eyes and the light is blinding. Did I forget to close the blinds? Wait a second... I don't have blinds! I try to move but I can't, I feel a pair of strong muscular arms holding me in place. How the hell did I get here?

I go through my memories. I remember Iris and Eddie meeting us. Barry looked hot. I drank my scotch and then... Oh shit! We kissed! And then Lucas! And Peyton! And the red wine... Kill me now. What the happened last night. More importantly, what the hell did I do last night? Oh crap. I really hope he's not a heavy sleeper.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I guess I'm probably one of the stupidest or most decent guys alive. I have an extremely sexy girl lying next to me in my bed and all I'm doing is holding her. Atleast I think it can't come back to bite me in the ass. Although I'm sure it'll find a way, knowing my luck. Then again I am next to very beautiful lady so my luck can't be all that bad.

I should probably go to sleep. But I can't. I just want to stare at her all day and all night. I'm scared if I close my eyes she'll be gone when I wake up. If only I could hold her forever, but I can't, so I might as well hold her for now. Thank god it's Friday, because I am definitely not waking up for work tomorrow!

After thinking for what seemed like an eternity, my eyes drooped and I fell asleep with a smile on my face and her in my arms. Oh I'm so blaming this on the alcohol...

I'm not a light sleeper obviously you can tell that by the fact that I'm usually late to work but I'm not a heavy sleeper either, it comes with the job really. I feel something twist and turn in my arms. I think she's facing me now.

She puts a hand on my face and shout-whispers, "Barry! Are you awake? Barry!" I feel like letting her struggle a bit longer. "Come on I really need to use the bathroom... Or I can puke all over you if you don't mind..." She says. I open my eyes pretending I'm just waking up but I can tell she isn't fooled. I'd probably say something if her brown eyes weren't so distracting.

After what seemed like forever to me because of the whole being The Flash thing (freaking awesome!) but in reality it was just a few seconds, she broke the silence, "Can you release me now? 'Cause I wasn't joking about the whole bathroom thing." My eyes widened and I release her. She jumps off the bed goes into the end suite bathroom that's attached to my room. After a few minutes she exits the bathroom.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I twist and turn in his arms so I can face him to try and wake him up.

I put a hand on his face and shout-whispers, "Barry! Are you awake? Barry!" He is so not sleeping! I wonder if the old trick would usually work? "Come on I really need to use the bathroom... Or I can puke all over you if you don't mind..." I say smirking. This is so going to work! He opens his eyes pretending he's just waking up but I'm not fooled, I know a fake wake-up when I see one. I'd probably say something if his sparkling eyes weren't so distracting. You could gaze into them and just get lost.

After a few seconds I broke the silence, "Can you release me now? 'Cause I wasn't joking about the whole bathroom thing." His eyes widened and he releases me. I jump off the bed goes into the end suite bathroom that's attached to his room. After a few minutes I exit the bathroom.

"Hey you okay?" Barry asks concerned, "Do you need anything?"

"Well I didn't puke but I still have a killer headache." I say as brightly as I can with no coffee in the morning. "What I do need is my friend's, Nate's, hangover cure. Hand me my purse will you?" I say to him.

Barry's brain begins to work, "Is Nate short for Nathan?" I nod. "As in Lucas' brother?" He asks shocked.

"Err yeah... Don't worry, me and him, we're cool. He actually doesn't like his brother much either," I say with a laugh.

The bell rings. "Oh I ordered coffee. Your favourite!" He says with a smile. "That's great!" I smile back at him.

He goes to get the coffee while I look for something to wear. There's a reason this dress isn't made for sleeping!

There! I spot a long T-shirt. I go into the bathroom, take off my dress and slip the shirt on. Atleast I always wear a pair of tights under my dress so I've got pants that fit. There was no way I'd stay in that dress!

"Ashmi!" Barry calls from the kitchen. "Coming!" I shout back. I brush through my hair with my fingers. Damn it was full of knots and I can't see a brush. Oh well! He's already seen me look like crap. The least I can do is enjoy my coffee.

I step out of the room and Barry looks at me shocked. "I can go change back into the dress, if you want. I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing it," I say quickly thinking I've offended him. "No don't," He says quickly, "It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

"Thanks," I blush and stand there awkwardly. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing a girl walking around in my clothes," He says blushing red. "Really?" I raise an eyebrow. I figured he'd have girls banging on his door. Maybe the more plastic the model, the less the brain cells and taste. Hey! We can use Peyton as exhibit A. That totally proves my theory right.

"Well if it bothers you, I can take if off. Change back I mean, not take it off right now obviously I just meant take it off if it makes you uncomfortable," I say. He shakes his head, "I already told you. It looks way better on you than it ever did on me. You can keep it. If you want, I mean."

"Thanks," I blush again before getting my coffee.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"Hey you okay?" I ask concerned, "Do you need anything?"

"Well I didn't puke but I still have a killer headache." She say as brightly as she can with no coffee in the morning. But atleast I've got a plan to change that. Thank god for the delivery system!

"What I do need is my friend's, Nate's, hangover cure. Hand me my purse will you?" She says to me. Wait a second. Nate could be short for Nathan right? And Nathan is...

My brain begins to work things out, "Is Nate short for Nathan?" she nods. "As in Lucas' brother?" I ask shocked thinking maybe she meant another Nathan.

"Err yeah... Don't worry, me and him, we're cool. He actually doesn't like his brother much either," she says with a laugh. Did something happen between them? She did say...

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _The creepy blonde cleared his throat. "I realize I'm probably interrupting, but you can thank me now. After all I taught her everything she knows," Creepy Blonde named Lucas remarks condescendingly. "Actually that was your brother," Ashmi shoots back at him. "Tell him I said hi," She says smugly._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

What really happened between them?

The bell rings. "Oh I ordered coffee. Your favourite!" I say with a smile. "That's great!" She smiles back at me. She has such a beautiful smile.

I go to get the coffee. I double check my order and everything's good. Score!

"Ashmi!" I call from the kitchen. "Coming!" She shouts back.

She steps out of the room wearing my T shirt and my jaw drops. No I mean literally drops! 'I just moved fast enough to pick it up' drops!

I look at her in awe. "I can go change back into the dress, if you want. I didn't think you'd mind me borrowing it," She says quickly thinking she's offended me. Far from it really. In fact I'm thankful the kitchen counter is this tall. It hides my urmm 'excitement'? Yeah let's go with that.

"No don't," I say quickly, "It looks better on you than it ever did on me." 'and also makes you extremely turned on,' says the taunting voice in my head. I'm actually kind of shocked I'd said that. Although I do have a habit of not knowing when to stop talking. Should I like apologize or something?

"Thanks," she blushes and stands there awkwardly. "I guess I'm just not used to seeing a girl walking around in my clothes," I say blushing red. And the truth is I'm not. The only girl that I've had a mutual interest with is Felicity but she's in love with Oliver... and I love Iris?

"Really?" she raises an eyebrow. She actually looks kind of shocked. I didn't expect that.

"Well if it bothers you, I can take if off. Change back I mean, not take it off right now obviously I just meant take it off if it makes you uncomfortable," she says. I shake my head, "I already told you. It looks way better on you than it ever did on me. You can keep it. If you want, I mean."

I'm not being forward or anything! Think of it more as a gift. Who gives a girl an old T-shirt as a gift. It's official, I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that.

"Thanks," she blushes again before getting her coffee.

"So..." I trail off. Should I ask her? Shouldn't I ? "You wanna know about me and Lucas and the whole story, don't you?" She says. I thought she'd be more angry but her tone is just serious.  
I can't find the words so I just nod. "What do you wanna know?" She sighs. "Everything," I say looking into her eyes and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She puts down her cup on the table and looks at me before beginning. "I was seventeen and my parents decided I should say with my Aunt and Uncle in Tree Hill. To get away from all the drama, you know? I was just wondering around when I came across a river court and I met this guy. I watched him as he played basketball and he was amazing. I started clapping when he was done and he turns around and starts being an ass. I tell him off and he ends up offering me a drink. I already knew him from my Aunt so I knew I wasn't in any danger. So I end up being his therapist and drinking buddy. Then we became friends and then best friends. His name is Nathan Royal Scott."

"So that's how you met Nathan? Then what about Lucas?" I ask curiously.

"Nathan actually told me all about his brother but I didn't even know it was him when I met him. I was at the river court waiting for Nathan and then I saw him. We got to talking and I told him about me. A few days later while we were together, Peyton shows up and he follows her, leaving me behind. I didn't speak to him for a while and I actually forgave him. We started dating. Going steady. It was great for a while, but then he started canceling dinners and forgetting about me. We did stuff, you know, like making out-" Ashmi carries on with the story.

"I really don't need to know that," I say, the jealousy practically seeping out of me.

"It's relevant to the story. So we never actually slept together. I was going to wait for my soulmate. I thought maybe we shouldn't wait any longer so I go over to his house to talk to him. And I see him and Peyton in bed together," She choked out the last part.

"Look you don't have to-" I say before she interrupts, "Yes I do."

"I didn't wait for an explanation. Nathan warned me and I didn't believe him. I couldn't get the image out of my mind so I ran to Nathan's house. We both were really lonely. His wife left him for an ugly rockstar with a bad attitude. She never even came to visit him in hospital. He was still in love with her even though he sent her the annulment papers. We were comforting each other. And one thing led to another," She says.

"So you slept together," I say shocked. "No we didn't, we came close though. We never told them we didn't because it got Haley to come back to him. And they all still think we did. It's another secret of Tree Hill, it makes New York look like Candy land," she closes her eyes as she finishes.

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?" I say confused. "Why would we? I mean Nathan got Haley back. I didn't have to worry about Lucas anymore. And Nathan bought me a ticket to come here. For a fresh start. But then again you know what the say, the past can follow you wherever you go," She shrugs.

I walk to her and hold her. Her arms around my neck (I could get used to that!) and my arms around her waist. I can tell it was hard for her to tell me that. I can see it in her eyes. Those adorable brown eyes. She looks up at me. She looks vulnerable and fragile, it's so different from how she usually is - calm and confident. It's refreshing and scary at the same time.

I look down at her and lean towards her, attaching our lips. This wasn't like our other kisses those were passionate and fiery or hard and tantalizing. This was sweet and comforting. We break apart and I rest my forehead on hers and smile at her. "Thank you," I say. "For what?" She asks confused. "For telling me and for trusting me, I know it's a really big secret for you and I just want you to know, I won't tell anyone," I say sincerely.  
"Thank you," she says emphasizing the 'you'. This time I'm confused, "For what?" "For being you." She smiles up at me.

We were so busy getting lost in each other's eyes I didn't hear the front door being opened. "Barry?" Iris says shocked and angry. Why is she angry? Did I forget something again?

"What the hell is going on here?" Iris says before running out. I rush out, following her. "Iris! Iris! What's wrong? Just talk to me will you," I say concerned. "What's wrong is, I can't lose you Barry! And she's not who you think she is!" She says to me.

"Firstly you're not going to lose me. We're best friends aren't we? And what do you mean? Who is she?" I say trying to figure out what's going on.

"I can't tell you," She bites her lip. "I don't believe you," I say. "Then believe this," She says before grabbing my face and kissing me. There was no sparks, no fireworks, no nothing!

I push her off of me. "I don't believe you! I left an amazing girl in there because of you! And I'm not even in love with you. Not anymore! And all this because you're jealous that I'm finally moving on! I'm no longer a puppy running behind you with a tail between his legs anymore. I can't believe this!" I exclaim angrily and in disbelief.

This is the girl I was in love with for years and when I finally have her. When she could be mine. There's nothing. No fireworks. No passion. No sparks. Not even electricity.

And that's when I realize, maybe I love Iris West and I always will because she's my first love. But I'm no longer in love with Iris West and of that I'm sure.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

"So..." He trails off. He wants to know, doesn't he? "You wanna know about me and Lucas and the whole story, don't you?" I say. He probably figured I'd be angry so he just nods. "What do you wanna know?" I sigh. "Everything," He says looking into my eyes and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I put down my cup on the table and look at him before beginning. "I was seventeen and my parents decided I should say with my Aunt and Uncle in Tree Hill. To get away from all the drama, you know? I was just wondering around when I came across a river court and I met this guy. I watched him as he played basketball and he was amazing. I started clapping when he was done and he turns around and starts being an ass. I tell him off and he ends up offering me a drink. I already knew him from my Aunt so I knew I wasn't in any danger. So I end up being his therapist and drinking buddy. Then we became friends and then best friends. His name was Nathan Royal Scott." I have to smile at that. It's how I met one of my best friends. How can I not?

"So that's how you met Nathan? Then what about Lucas?" He asks curiously.

"Nathan actually told me all about his brother but I didn't even know it was him when I met him. I was at the river court waiting for Nathan and then I saw him. We got to talking and I told him about me. A few days later while we were together, Peyton shows up and he follows her, leaving me behind. I didn't speak to him for a while and I actually forgave him. We started dating. Going steady. It was great for a while, but then he started canceling dinners and forgetting about me. We did stuff, you know, like making out-" I carry on with the story shifting uncomfortably although he was too distracted to notice.

"I really don't need to know that," He says. Wait a second... Is he jealous? Because that's kinda hot!

"It's relevant to the story. So we never actually slept together. I was going to wait for my soulmate. I thought maybe we shouldn't wait any longer so I go over to his house to talk to him. And I see him and Peyton in bed together," I choke out the last part.

"Look you don't have to-" He says before I interrupt, "Yes I do." If I'm going to tell him about one part of my life. I'm atleast going to do it right.

"I didn't wait for an explanation. Nathan warned me and I didn't believe him. I couldn't get the image out of my mind so I ran to Nathan's house. We both were really lonely. His wife left him for an ugly rockstar with a bad attitude. She never even came to visit him in hospital. He was still in love with her even though he sent her the annulment papers. We were comforting each other. And one thing led to another," I say.

"So you slept together," He says shocked. "No we didn't, we came close though. We never told them we didn't because it got Haley to come back to him. And they all still think we did. It's another secret of Tree Hill, it makes New York look like Candy land," I close my eyes as I finish.

"Why didn't you just tell them the truth?" He says confused. "Why would we? I mean Nathan got Haley back. I didn't have to worry about Lucas anymore. And Nathan bought me a ticket to come here. For a fresh start. But then again you know what the say, the past can follow you wherever you go," I shrug. My past always comes back to bite me in the ass.

He walks to me and holds me. His arms around my waist (I could get used to that!) and my arms around his neck. I look up at me and I find perspective. Clarity. Hope.

He looks down at me and leans towards me, attaching our lips. This wasn't like our other kisses those were passionate and fiery or hard and tantalizing. This was sweet and comforting. We break apart and he rests his forehead on mine and smiles at me. "Thank you," He says. "For what?" I ask confused. Why is he thanking me? He's the one that listened to my sob story! "For telling me and for trusting me, I know it's a really big secret for you and I just want you to know, I won't tell anyone," He says sincerely. And I try so hard to believe but my walls aren't ready to crash. Not yet anyway.

"Thank you," I say emphasizing the 'you'. This time he's confused, "For what?" "For being you." I smile up at him.

We were so busy getting lost in each other's eyes we didn't hear the front door being opened. "Barry?" Iris says shocked and angry. Why is she angry? I mean she's dating Eddie!

"What the hell is going on here?" Iris says before running out. He rushes out, following her. He left! After the whole conversation. He just left me there! Maybe there's a good explanation for what happened. So I follow them.

"Iris! Iris! What's wrong? Just talk to me will you," He says concerned. "What's wrong is, I can't lose you Barry! And she's not who you think she is!" She says to him. Does she know the truth? Does she know what I am? What I can do?

"Firstly you're not going to lose me. We're best friends aren't we? And what do you mean? Who is she?" He says trying to figure out what's going on. I bite my lip. This is the moment it all comes down to. Will she tell him?

"I can't tell you," She bites her lip. "I don't believe you," He says. "Then believe this," She says before grabbing his face and kissing him. I know he's in love with her. I've seen the way he looked at her. And I wasn't going to stick around for them to decide they want to be together, so I left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ends sad I know :(! But I wanted to add some drama :)! Last chance to vote. All will be revealed, to us, next chapter and to everyone else soon. I'm going to bring more of the Flash in soon :)!**

 **I'm both surprised and proud of myself. This is over 6K ( six thousand ) words and I wanna thank you guys because I couldn't done it without you guys :)! Thanks fo inspiring me, your reviews really help keep my spirits up :)!**

 **Is there anything you guys want to know about her? I've covered the whole Lucas thing. I'm actually thinking of you guys finding more about her family and maybe bringing in her brothers... What do you guys think? Is there any little things you wanna know? Like favourite colours, etc?**

 **Superhero time is a little way off, Barry still has to do a little wooing, but stick around because it will happen soon :)!**

 **The Faster you review, the faster I flash the next chapter :D!**

* * *

 **SPOILERS:** Someone from Ashmi's past arrives. Who do you guys think it is? Also you will find out what's up with her being able to take in scotch without getting drunk yet can't handle some red wine... Something's up!

Barry Allen has some Flash duties to take care of. Some rescuing to do, people to save. He has a run in with Ashmi's surprise guest. How do you think it'll go?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please review, fav and follow.**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. 61070: Thanks for the review :)! Love it :)!**

 **2\. highlander348: Thanks for the review :)! I was wondering if anyone would pick up on the One Tree Hill references. Brooke is my favourite (from the girls) too :)! It totally makes sense, I understand what you're getting at, but it's more for my benefit - it helps with my writing... You can skip it when reading if you prefer it but it sorta keeps me inspired :) I did make it shorter though instead of posting the whole POV, if that helps :)... It's not a proper crossover that's why I didn't label it as, it may feature some of the characters but only where they tie in with Ashmi's past. It doesn't tie in with their lives. Thanks once again for the review :)!**

 **3\. Confused Guest: I understand what you mean about slowing the pace of the story. Barry just realized he isn't in love with Iris but he was actually in love with the idea of Iris. There is a reason for that jealousy and it's actually somewhat explained in the next chapter. How is it not realistic that two people can kiss each other? It's showing us that they're attracted to one another not that they're suddenly in love. Maybe you misinterpreted it. The back story is there for a reason, when I write an OC they are not just some random character but I make them like a person you could meet. It also helps the plot line I'm working on. And I'd like to remind you that this is fanfiction whether it's realistic or not in your terms does not matter. I'm sorry if you didn't like the two POV thing, but that is your opinion and you don't have to read if you don't want to. What you typed in the rest of the sentence was incredibly rude and unfounded, so I will not dignify that with a response. I'm sorry if you can't comprehend the plot but once again that is your opinion and not fact. I'd appreciate it next time that you're criticizing that you would do it politely. And if you don't like my style of writing, you don't have to read it, because guess what? Nobody is forcing you to! I don't generally like people who hate on other people's work. There is a fine line between criticism and hate and I am politely asking you to abide by that. And if you cannot, once again, nobody is forcing you to read. There is no offense meant in my reply.**

 **4\. WinterRain36: Finally someone gets that :)! Yes, this chapter actually :)! I totally love your idea :)! I'm actually going to incorporate it but I don't want her to know for sure who Barry is just yet so I'm gonna change that part. Thanks for the review :)! And your idea :)!**

 **5\. Guest: Thanks for the review :)! Here's the update :D!**

* * *

 _Previously on New Attractions_

 _The Wake Up Call and the Green Eyed Monster._

 _Barry's POV_

 _"What the hell is going on here?" Iris says before running out. I rush out, following her. "Iris! Iris! What's wrong? Just talk to me will you," I say concerned. "What's wrong is, I can't lose you Barry! And she's not who you think she is!" She says to me._

 _"Firstly you're not going to lose me. We're best friends aren't we? And what do you mean? Who is she?" I say trying to figure out what's going on._

 _"I can't tell you," She bites her lip. "I don't believe you," I say. "Then believe this," She says before grabbing my face and kissing me. There was no sparks, no fireworks, no nothing!_

 _I push her off of me. "I don't believe you! I left an amazing girl in there because of you! And I'm not even in love with you. Not anymore! And all this because you're jealous that I'm finally moving on! I'm no longer a puppy running behind you with a tail between his legs anymore. I can't believe this!" I exclaim angrily and in disbelief._

 _This is the girl I was in love with for years and when I finally have her. When she could be mine. There's nothing. No fireworks. No passion. No sparks. Not even electricity._

 _And that's when I realize, maybe I love Iris West and I always will because she's my first love. But I'm no longer in love with Iris West and of that I'm sure._

 _Ashmi's POV_

 _He looks down at me and leans towards me, attaching our lips. This wasn't like our other kisses those were passionate and fiery or hard and tantalizing. This was sweet and comforting. We break apart and he rests his forehead on mine and smiles at me. "Thank you," He says. "For what?" I ask confused. Why is he thanking me? He's the one that listened to my sob story! "For telling me and for trusting me, I know it's a really big secret for you and I just want you to know, I won't tell anyone," He says sincerely. And I try so hard to believe but my walls aren't ready to crash. Not yet anyway._

 _"Thank you," I say emphasizing the 'you'. This time he's confused, "For what?" "For being you." I smile up at him._

 _We were so busy getting lost in each other's eyes we didn't hear the front door being opened. "Barry?" Iris says shocked and angry. Why is she angry? I mean she's dating Eddie!_

 _"What the hell is going on here?" Iris says before running out. He rushes out, following her. He left! After the whole conversation. He just left me there! Maybe there's a good explanation for what happened. So I follow them._

 _"Iris! Iris! What's wrong? Just talk to me will you," He says concerned. "What's wrong is, I can't lose you Barry! And she's not who you think she is!" She says to him. Does she know the truth? Does she know what I am? What I can do?_

 _"Firstly you're not going to lose me. We're best friends aren't we? And what do you mean? Who is she?" He says trying to figure out what's going on. I bite my lip. This is the moment it all comes down to. Will she tell him?_

 _"I can't tell you," She bites her lip. "I don't believe you," He says. "Then believe this," She says before grabbing his face and kissing him. I know he's in love with her. I've seen the way he looked at her. And I wasn't going to stick around for them to decide they want to be together, so I left._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Rescues & Super heroes**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"I've been watching him for a while Sir. I know how to get him to come to us," A voice says.

"Are you sure? We cannot mess this up. One mistake and he'll have us replaced," Another voice says exasperated.

"I'm sure Sir. I know a way to get Barry Allen to come to us," The first voice says earnestly.

"How can we get the Flash to come to us?" The second voice replies.

"It's simple really. He's too human. He has feelings meaning he has weaknesses. All we have to do is expose them. We have a little kidnapping to do," The first person said with a smirk on his face, before pressing a button on the remote. This causes pictures of Ashmi, Iris, Eddie and Joe to appear on the screen.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I'm not sure what to think anymore. For the first time in my life I can say I'm over Iris. I can't believe it took me this long to realize I was more in love with the idea of Iris than actually in love with Iris herself.

I get back to my apartment and find a note.

Had errands to run. See you around. -Ashmi

That's it? I thought we had a connection. It's not like I'm suddenly in love with her. But I could be. I get some coffee thinking about my conundrum. An hour later my phone buzzes, interrupting my thoughts.

New message from Caitlin: SOS

I sigh before flashing over to STAR labs. "What's going on?" I ask Caitlin as soon as I get there. "There's something you should see," Caitlin says gravely. Oh no! I wonder what's wrong.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I wrote a quick note to Barry before rushing out. I don't think I could face him right now. While leaving I get a phone call from the department. Why would they be calling me? 'Must be a case,' I shrugged before answering.

"Ashmi Salvatore," A mysterious dark voice says through the phone, "We have something that we think you might want to save. Come to the address we have texted you. Come alone."

I see the address and luckily it's not too far from here. I get there quickly and look around. Before I can react someone shoves a ski mask over my head, I feel a hard hit and everything goes black...

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"The Flash or should I say Barry Allen," A man's voice comes out of the computer speakers, "We have something you want." A camera pans out to reveal Iris, Ashmi, Eddie and Joe all tied up with tape over their mouths. "What do you want?" I say angrily through the microphone. "You!" The voice says again and the screen goes black.

"Cisco, Caitlin, find him," I say quickly before flashing to get my Flash suit on and coming back. "We got him!" Cisco exclaims excitedly. "33 West Street, just outside the warehouses in the private one at the back," Caitlin says before adding, "Go. Save them!" I nod to her before flashing to the location.

I get to where I'm supposed to be. "The Flash. We've been waiting for you," The same deep voice that spoke, speaks again. And that's all I hear before it all goes black.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

When I wake up everything is blurry for a second before it all comes into focus. I see Iris, Eddie and another guy. He looks similar to Iris so I assume they're related. Well that sucks! If I was alone I could have just gotten out of there. But I won't be able to save all of them without revealing my powers. Statue of Secrecy and all that.

I examine my location. It looks like a warehouse maybe? A storage facility? But where? I can't do anything with all these people around. With the shackles on my hands and feet I push myself off the ground. Never thought I would thank my dad for those karate and fitness lessons.

I managed to get myself of the ground. I try to signal Eddie to get the tape off my mouth. Luckily his hands are tied in front of him. He rips the tape off as fast as possible trying to not make it too painful. "Thanks," I say softly before ripping the tapes of all their mouths. Iris looks like she's about to scream for help. Is she an idiot? I cover her mouth with my hand. "If you try to scream I'm putting the tape right back over your mouth, got it?" I glare at her. Okay some of that might be jealousy, but she was going to get us caught again! She nods slowly and I remove my hand from her mouth with one last glare.

I can't get my hands free so I can't untie them. "I need a hair clip," I say looking at Iris. She groans before saying, "Okay." I grab the clip as gently as I can and she yelps. Is she made of glass or something? I hop towards the door and turn around, shoving the hair clip to pick the lock. The door opens and I smile triumphantly.

"Come on," I whisper. They nod and we hop out of there as quietly as possible. I let the others head out in front of me. They climb up the ladder and just as I'm about to reach the top, something grabs me from behind. Everything goes black again. Great! Just Great!

When I wake up I can see a figure next to me, someone in a red suit with lightning bolts on it. "Hey you okay?" He asks and I can sense the concern in his voice even with the voice modulator. "Yeah, How did you-" I begin confused, eyeing the shackles that fell to the floor. "I guess they forgot I can get out of them," He shrugged. That seemed too easy. He tries to do the same to the door as he did to the shackles, but it doesn't work. "Damn it!" He exclaims.

I try picking the lock. It doesn't work either. It must be a different room than we were in the previous one. Higher security. Can I just point out that this sucks?

A deep voice emanates throughout the room. "Flash. We will let the girl go, if you surrender willingly. If you do not, she's as good as dead." "Fine," The Flash grits out, "Now let her go." He seems so familiar. 'Yes cause I know a lot of Superheros,' I think dryly, 'Far from it.'

"Remember if you try anything then a bomb will explode endangering the lives of the city," The voice warns. The Flash looks up at the camera and nods. Before either of us have time to react, the room is sprayed full of sleeping gas.

Sometime later I wake up groggy and regain my memories. "I have to save him," I say to myself, "It's time to get my hero on!"

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I wake up and look around the room. Eddie, Joe and Iris aren't there. But Ashmi is! Did they escape? Crap! We have to get out of here. I use my super speed to take care of the shackles and walk over to Ashmi.

"Hey you okay?" I ask concerned. She doesn't recognize my voice because of the voice modulator. "Yeah, How did you-" She begins confused, eyeing the shackles that fell to the floor. "I guess they forgot I can get out of them," I shrug. That's weird though. Almost as if they wanted me to get out. I try to do the same to the door as I did to the shackles, but it doesn't work. "Damn it!" I exclaim. Why isn't this working? She tries picking the lock. It doesn't work either. Maybe that's how the escaped last time? Why didn't she escape then?

A deep voice emanates throughout the room. "Flash. We will let the girl go, if you surrender willingly. If you do not, she's as good as dead." "Fine," I grit out, "Now let her go."

"Remember if you try anything then a bomb will explode endangering the lives of the city," The voice warns. I look up at the camera and nod. I'm not sure if he was bluffing or not so I couldn't do anything about it. While pondering this I lost focus so before either of us have time to react, the room is sprayed full of sleeping gas.

Sometime later I wake up groggy and regain my memories. Atleast everyone else is safe. Now atleast I can try to save myself. I'm no longer in shackles but there's no way for me to leave the room. Damn! If only I could contact someone. Caitlin, Cisco or Doctor Wells.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Ashmi peaks around the corner of the building and sees the thugs. Someone must have hired them! They are guarding the room where the Flash is. She is desperate to save them! She quickly thinks of a costume and mask to disguise her identity. Summoning her magic from within Ashmi's clothes change into a black halter top with a small raven pin in the center. A purple flowing skirt appears that ends above her knees. Her tennis shoes change into purple sandals with black rhinestones and a cute purple domino mask appears on her face to finish the transformation. She thinks of a hero name and Mystic Raven comes to her mind.

Mystic Raven whispers a spell and instantly teleports behind the thugs. She says "Hi boys!' as she lashes out with a kick striking one thug and knocking him to the ground. The other thug turns around and fires his gun at Mystic Raven but she waves her hands and freezes the bullets in midair! "You shouldn't be playing with guns! Here let me change that to something safer" as she lets loose another burst of magic that changes the gun in the thugs hands in a stuffed bear. The thug is shocked and drops the toy and charges Mystic Raven determined to take her out. Ashmi smiles behind her mask as she teleports to the side and sticks her sandaled foot out tripping the thug and sending him crashing to the ground hard. "Oh I hope that didn't hurt to much now!' Mystic Raven giggles as the thug is out cold. She conjures ropes and binds both thugs making sure they are not going anywhere. She then enters the building and sees another thug taunting Flash in the locked room. Mystic Raven waves her hands, using her telekinesis, the thug goes soaring into a wall and is out cold. She rushes to the locked room and frees the Flash from the shackles. The big question is - Where is the true mastermind behind this.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Well done Mystic Raven, you just kicked ass! Woo! I'm my triumph I almost forgot I wasn't alone. "Who are you?" The Flash asks shocked. I can't make out who he is because of the voice modulator and I don't want to use my magic to find out. The less he knows about how I fought them, the better. "The Mystic Raven," I say while using a spell to disguise my voice. Two can play at that game!

"Thank you," He says whilst holding his hand out for me to shake, " For saving me." "No problem," I say with a smile, "See you around Flash. Rooftop, eight o'clock." I blow him a kiss before turning around and teleporting home. That was exhausting! I haven't used so much magic in a while.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I begin trying to formulate a plan in my mind. How do I get out of here? It'll be easy enough to know the guy out but I can't get the door open. It can only be open from the outside. I carry on thinking when someone enters the room, interrupting my thought. She waves her hand and knocks the guys out. Then she gets me out of the shackles. Who is she?

She's wearing a black halter top with a small raven pin in the center. A purple flowing skirt appears that ends above her knees, purple sandals with black rhinestones and a cute purple domino mask. I've never seen her before. Was she affected by the particle accelerator too?

"Who are you?" I ask shocked. Thankfully I still remembered to disguise my voice. "The Mystic Raven," She says. Her voice is different than I expected.

"Thank you," I say gratefully whilst holding my hand out for her to shake, " For saving me." "No problem," She says with a smile, "See you around Flash. Rooftop, eight o'clock." She blows me a kiss before turning around and disappearing into thin air. What the-! How did she do that? That is so freaking cool!

I call the cops so they can clean this place and the thugs out. My injuries are rapidly healing but I still need to check back with everyone at STAR labs. I race over there in a matter of seconds.

"Barry! Thank God you're okay!" She says before hugging. "Cait, I might have super speed but I still need to breathe," I tease her. "Oh, right," She says rolling her eyes at me. "Get on the bed, we need to check your injuries, " She informs me strictly. "Yes ma'am!" I say before appearing on the bed less than a second later. "Barry! Take it easy!" She glares at me.

While Caitlin's busy doing a check-up, Cisco appears. "Dude! You're alive. High five!" He says, I laugh and Caitlin glares. That's kind of our partnership. We balance each other out. "Speaking of being alive. How did you get out Barry?" Dr Wells asks in a urmm 'Wellsy' way.

"That's the weird part. I didn't get out. I couldn't. Someone saved me," I smile at the last thought. "Who?" Cisco blurts out. "No idea," I say racking my brain, "She said she was the Mystic Raven." "Finally a girl superhero!" Caitlin puts her fist in the air. "I don't like her," Cisco says. "You just don't like her because she named herself," Caitlin remarks. Cisco glares at her, "Maybe."

"I think it's a great name!" I say shrugging. "I second that!" Caitlin says throwing her arm around me. We look expectantly at Cisco. "Fine, " He sighs and we both grin at him.

Having Cisco and Caitlin around is great. Cisco is like the little brother I never had. And Caitlin is my best friend and confidant. She knows about Barry Allen and the Flash. And I'm going to help her after find someone after Ronnie. Just like I am going to find out what the heck is going on with me. Speaking of her finding someone, I wonder if she'd like Matt or maybe Aaron. Oh I could totally see them together!

I wonder if I'll see the Mystic Raven again. I guess I sort of feel a connection to her. So how do I find her?

"Barry, who was it that kidnapped you?" Caitlin asks. "Actually I'm not sure. I mean there were a couple of thugs but according to the Police they were just guns for hire." I replied.

"That's not good," Cisco says while looking at the computer screen. "What?" I say racing over to him. Caitlin and Dr Wells head over too and we all look at the computer screen.

"This. Is. Not. Over." The person says, "I will get you and your little girl friend Flash!"

As soon as the message ends, the screen goes black and we can't trace where the signal is coming from. Atleast we know what he looks like now.

"I ran the facial recognition software and we've got a match. Evan Solomon, computer software engineer, wanted for three counts of robbery and one count of murder. He's in Starling City, I'll tip off Oliver and Felicity," Caitlin says looking at me.

What about the Mystic Raven? I check the time and it's eight o'clock. I race to the rooftop. Maybe she can help.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I saved Barry and now this whole thing can stop. I don't have to be a hero anymore. But what if I don't want it to stop? I love helping people and the feeling I get when I'm using my powers, it's so exhilarating. The adrenaline rushing through my veins. But I am going to see the Flash once more at eight o'clock. I really need to make sure he's okay.

At eight o'clock I was there and he arrived a few seconds later. "Flash," I look at him examining him for injuries. He looks fine. It must be hyper healing. "Mystic Raven," He looks at me curiously. We just stare in silence until he breaks it saying, "I'm heading to Starling City. We have a problem. Those guys you saved me from, they were working for someone and he's in Starling City." I'm surprised at his word.

"You look surprised," He says observing me. "You said we have a problem. I wasn't aware there was an us..." I trail off. "No that's not what I meant. I just thought that since you like helping people we would work together and you know save people and stuff. Besides there's this girl... And you don't wanna know about that," He babbles.

I put my hand out to stop him. "Let's head to Starling City." He picks me up in his arms and we flash off to Starling City and into the Arrow Cave (Yes we call it that!). "Barry!" Felicity says surprised, not noticing me behind him, "I thought you would have arrived here before the message." Barry steps away so she can see me, "I had to make a little stop."

"Oh!" Felicity says, "Who's this?" "The Mystic Raven," I say mysteriously before holding my hand out for her to shake. "Cool outfit! I like you," Felicity, "Not that I wouldn't like you if you didn't have a cool outfit. That's not the kind of person I am. I don't judge people based on their clothes..."

"Felicity!" The Arrow shouts and then he spots us. "Flash," He says before looking at me unsurely. "Oliver Queen, nice to meet you," I say with a smirk.

"How did you-" Flash says looking at me and at the same time Felicity says looking at him, "How did she-"

Oliver booms out in an impatient tone, "Who told her?!" I roll my eyes at him, "No one told me. It's pretty simple to figure out really. If you cross reference the cases you were involved in, in the last six months, with the time it took you to arrive there, it clearly shows your 'Arrow cave' to be at Verdant. And considering the fact that Oliver Queen owned Verdant and when you showed up, the Arrow showed up. Plus the fact you were CEO of a company and you were always missing and you had the skills and money to carry an operation like this out."

The three of them gape at me. "Hustle! We have a villain to catch," I smirk at them. I didn't even have to use my powers to figure it out. Oliver Queen was the Arrow.

"Right so," Barry begins, "We got one of the guys names'. It's Evan Solomon." "And the other guy's name is Ian Fisher," I say, "Both wanted on accounts of robbery and murder. They were caught together once but they escaped."

Felicity gets to work on the computer to find where exactly in Starling Evan Solomon is. Oliver goes to get more arrows. And that's when Arsenal and another guy arrives. "John Diggle, bodyguard by day, vigilante partner by night. And Roy Harper, the Arsenal." I say in a manner of greeting them.

"Who is she?" Roy looks at me curiously. Diggle looks toward Oliver. "We don't know," Oliver says glaring at me. I grin at me before taking a bow and saying cryptically, "You'll find out someday."

"I love the suit though!" I say to Roy, "Red is way better than green." Oliver glares at me. "I like her," Roy says with a laugh.

"Got him!" Felicity exclaims, "42nd Street behind the Tennis Court." "Come on, we got some bad guy ass to kick!" I say enthusiastically pumping the fist in the air. Oliver face palms and Roy, John, Felicity and Flash laugh. I stick my tongue out at them. "Flash, give me a lift, would ya?" I say. "Sure," He grins at me and then flashes us to 42nd Street.

Flash ties the thugs up. I don't want to use too much magic, I can't exhaust myself. It's because I haven't used so much magic in so long. Oliver and Roy arrived and Diggle positioned himself outside.

We walk towards the door and it's locked. "I got this!" The Flash smirks before using his speed to break the handle. The four of us enter the room and look around. Roy and Oliver position themselves to shoot while examining their environment.

Two men are sitting in the centre of the room working on a computer. They turn around. "What are you doing here?" The one man asks just as the other one says, "How did you find us?"

"That's not important," I say, "What's important is what we're going to do now that we've found you." I smirk at them. "Flash. Take the memory stick out of the computer and get it to Felicity as soon as possible." I instruct him. He nods before grabbing the memory stick and flashing away. They grab guns and begin shooting. Oliver manages to miss the shots but one of them gets Roy in the shoulder. Oliver shoots the one with an arrow to the leg. I wave my hand and the other hits the wall and he becomes unconscious.

Oliver rushes over to Roy and I do as well. "Take of them. I can get him to safety faster," I say to him. He nods. We have an understanding. I teleport Roy and I to the 'Arrow Cave'.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"Got him!" Felicity exclaims, "42nd Street behind the Tennis Court." "Come on, we got some bad guy ass to kick!" The Mystic Raven says enthusiastically pumping the fist in the air. Oliver face palms and Roy, John, Felicity and I laugh. She sticks her tongue out at us. "Flash, give me a lift, would ya?" She says. "Sure," I grin at her and then flash us to 42nd Street.

I tie the thugs up. Oliver and Roy arrive and Diggle positions himself outside.

We walk towards the door and it's locked. "I got this!" I smirk before using my speed to break the handle. The four of us enter the room and look around. Roy and Oliver position themselves to shoot while examining their environment.

Two men are sitting in the centre of the room working on a computer. They turn around. "What are you doing here?" The one man asks just as the other one says, "How did you find us?"

"That's not important," The Mystic Raven says, "What's important is what we're going to do now that we've found you." She smirks at them in this totally hot make that extremely sexy way. "Flash. Take the memory stick out of the computer and get it to Felicity as soon as possible." She instructs me. I nod before grabbing the memory stick and flashing away.

Felicity is working on the memory stick when suddenly she yelps. I turn around to see what's going on and I see The Mystic Raven and Roy with a bullet wound. "Get him onto the table, quick!" Caitlin says. I flash him over to the table and begin to gather whatever Caitlin tells me to as fast as I can, which is pretty fast. Caitlin gives him painkillers before pulling out the bullet and cleaning the wound. "Why isn't he waking up?" I ask.

"The bullet might have hit something. Now all we can do is wait," The Mystic Raven says, "I have to make a phone call."

After a while she comes back. "Get him to Central City, I have a friend that may be able to help him there." I nod to her before looking at Caitlin to make sure I could remove Roy without harming him.

She nodded towards me in acceptance so I grabbed Roy and we made our way towards Central City.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shorter than usual I know X_X ! But I have a big science project to work on so :(... But if you want another chapter I'd recommend review because it keeps me inspired and writing :)! Tell me if there's anything you want to know about Ashmi or any ideas you have for the story :)!**

 **Also what do you guys think is up with Iris? Will Ashmi find out who the Flash is? Will Barry find out who the Mystic Raven is? Will Roy be okay? Who is Ashmi getting to help? Someone from her past perhaps? Do you guys like the Flarrow in this chapter?**

 **And if you guys like the whole Sebastian/Barry dynamic, you should check out the story** Alter Ego by Blue Ninja Girl **:)!**

 **A big thank you to** _highlander348_ **who actually helped me with the action scene for this chapter :)! And if you guys want to maybe write something I will try to incorporate it or there are any prompts?**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please fav & follow**

* * *

 **Pretty please review with a Grant Gustin on top :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. Judhia: Thanks for the review :)!**

 **2\. highlander348: Thanks for the review :)! And your opinion :)! She's going to find out his identity soon :). Yes that was a mistake, I only realized it after posting and I don't have the time to correct it :(, thanks for the offer and you can write more if you'd like and PM them to me :)!**

 **3\. WinterRain36: Thanks for the review :)! And you can thank my amazing friend (highlander348) that was her great idea :)! She will :)!**

 **4\. Comedicfails (chapter 3): Thanks for the review :)! And thanks Sing! :)**

 **5\. Kindleflame5: Thanks for the review :)! And those are great ideas :)! I'll try to fit those in, possibly in the next chapter :)!**

 **6\. And thanks for any of the reviews that you guys have sent that I didn't get a chance to reply to :)!**

* * *

 **Hi guys, there were a few mistakes with the last chapter and I won't have a chance to change them. So when Ashmi refers to Barry when she was talking about the Flash that was a mistake. Also when Felicity calls out Barry, just pretend she said Flash. Thanks guys :)! And Caitlin was there as well, she came in at some point and I forgot to point it out. And if there's any confusion, yes Ashmi does have powers :)! I'm pretty sure I pointed it out before, but just incase anyone missed it!**

* * *

 _Previously on New Attractions_

 _Rescues & Super heroes_

 _Barry's POV_

 _"Got him!" Felicity exclaims, "42nd Street behind the Tennis Court." "Come on, we got some bad guy ass to kick!" The Mystic Raven says enthusiastically pumping the fist in the air. Oliver face palms and Roy, John, Felicity and I laugh. She sticks her tongue out at us. "Flash, give me a lift, would ya?" She says. "Sure," I grin at her and then flash us to 42nd Street._

 _I tie the thugs up. Oliver and Roy arrive and Diggle positions himself outside._

 _We walk towards the door and it's locked. "I got this!" I smirk before using my speed to break the handle. The four of us enter the room and look around. Roy and Oliver position themselves to shoot while examining their environment._

 _Two men are sitting in the centre of the room working on a computer. They turn around. "What are you doing here?" The one man asks just as the other one says, "How did you find us?"_

 _"That's not important," The Mystic Raven says, "What's important is what we're going to do now that we've found you." She smirks at them in this totally hot make that extremely sexy way. "Flash. Take the memory stick out of the computer and get it to Felicity as soon as possible." She instructs me. I nod before grabbing the memory stick and flashing away._

 _Felicity is working on the memory stick when suddenly she yelps. I turn around to see what's going on and I see The Mystic Raven and Roy with a bullet wound. "Get him onto the table, quick!" Caitlin says. I flash him over to the table and begin to gather whatever Caitlin tells me to as fast as I can, which is pretty fast. Caitlin gives him painkillers before pulling out the bullet and cleaning the wound. "Why isn't he waking up?" I ask._

 _"The bullet might have hit something. Now all we can do is wait," The Mystic Raven says, "I have to make a phone call."_

 _After a while she comes back. "Get him to Central City, I have a friend that may be able to help him there." I nod to her before looking at Caitlin to make sure I could remove Roy without harming him._

 _She nodded towards me in acceptance so I grabbed Roy and we made our way towards Central City._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Welcome to Central City Salvatores.**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Roy got hit with a poison bullet and is dieing. And I know how to save him. I have to make the call.

I dial the number and press the call button. The person on the other end picks up. "Damon I need your help. I'm in Central City," I say praying that he'll come. "Stefan and I are on our way," Damon's deep voice emanates from the phone's speaker. I end the call and pray this will work.

After a while I go back. "Get him to Central City, I have a friend that may be able to help him there." He nods at me before checking with Caitlin and then he flashes over to Central City.

"We should go too," I smile at Caitlin before holding out my hand. She smiles at me before grabbing my hand and I teleport us to Central City.

We're in STAR labs and I feel faint and dizzy. Caitlin grabs a hold of me. "Are you okay?" She asks concerned. "I'm fine," I mumble, "I just need to sit down." She guides me to a seat and I sit down. The Flash arrives a second later. "How did you guys get here," The Flash asks surprised. "Did you do that disappearing thing again?" He grins. I smile at the child like emotion he displays and say, "Teleportation." I try to get up and another dizzy spell hits me. I close my mind and wait to hit the ground. But I don't. The Flash catches me mid-air. "You okay?" He asks looking worried.

"I'll be fine, I just need to go get something," I say, too focused on the task at hand to consider my health. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asks. "No, you should stay here and keep an eye on Roy in case Caitlin needs any help," I smile at him, "I'll be back soon."

Once I'm out of sight, I quickly change back into my regular clothes. Don't want anyone know who the Mystic Raven is. Not yet anyway...

I reach my apartment and Stefan and Damon are waiting inside, I can sense it. "Sister," Damon says menacingly. "Brother," I shoot right back at him. Stefan laughs at us and then walks over to me. He gives me a hug. "How have you been?" He asks. "I'm fine. I actually called with an agenda. I need your help," I pull puppy dog eyes on them. "Fine," Damon says rolling his eyes at me, "What do you need?" "Blood," I say sheepishly. Stefan's eyes widen. "Are you hurt?" He says and I see Damon checking me for injuries.

My eyes widen and I shake my head. "No, a friend of mine is hurt. And I have to save him. Don't worry, no one will know where I got it from or what it is," I say. They both nod. "Do you have something to extract the blood?" Stefan asks. I nod. "Stefan! Are you crazy? There is no way in hell you're giving the blood," He says to Stefan in overprotective brother mode. He turns to me and says, "You can take mine."

Once I get the blood, I leave for STAR labs, promising them a tour of Central City when I get back. I change, so I'm the Mystic Raven again and I walk in. "I'm back!" I shout to Barry and Caitlin, wherever they are, "Where are you guys?" "In here!" shouts Caitlin. I see Roy lying on the bed and walk over to him. I take the injection needle out of my pocket and inject him with the blood. "What are you doing?" Caitlin asks surprised. "Saving him," I say to her. She looks about to protest when she sees that his heart rate and everything else in his body is return to normal.

Roy wakes up and gasps for air. He looks around the room. "It's okay, you're at STAR labs," The Flash says, "You were poisoned. The Mystic Raven saved you. She injected you with something and it saved you." He turns to me. "Thank you," He says gratefully. "No problem," I wink at him. "Wait, what did you inject him with?" Caitlin eyes me. "Just a little something," I grin at her. "Okay now you need to drink plenty of fluids so you can get it out of your system as fast as possible," I say to Roy. "Are there any side effects?" He asks me. "Just nothing stressful, no fighting or anyway you could get hurt, atleast until it's out of you system," I say.

He stands up and looks at his hand. He looks confused. "What's wrong?" Barry asks concerned. "My wounds are all gone," Roy says, "It's like I had Barry's hyper healing. What was in that thing you injected me with ?" They all turn to look at me. I laugh nervously. "Uh just a side effect of the urmm serum?" I say finish it off as a question. Okay that was a terrible lie. What the hell was that?

"Well anyways, it doesn't matter," Roy shrugs, "It saved my life." He smiles, "Thanks. And if there's ever anything I can do repay you, just ask." He puts his hand at for me to shake. And I shake it. "Oh, if only I was five years younger," I tease him before laughing. He laughs too. "Good luck with Thea. Don't give up on her. She's completely and utterly in love with you. I can tell. Trust me, I have a knack for these things," I grin at him. "Thanks," He says sincerely, "I have a feeling we're going to be good friends." "I do too," I say. Who would have though Roy Harper would be my first Team Arrow friend?

"Well I gotta go now guys," I say to them, "See you around." And with that I walk back to my apartment.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

The Mystic Raven appeared after a while and she inject Roy with something red. It worked. She wouldn't say what it is, but he's alive so it doesn't really matter, does it? She became friends with Roy and she basically told him to go get Thea. It seemed like she got through to him, maybe he'll finally let everything go and move on with Thea.

I flash Roy back to Central City before changing and going to Ashmi's apartment to see if she wanted to hang out. I knock on the door and a guy opens the door wearing a towel. His piercing blue eyes staple me in position, "Who are you?" "Uh I'm Barry Allen," I say, "And you are?"

Ashmi enters the room and looks at both of us. "Barry," she says surprised, "What are you doing here?" "Oh I came to see if you wanted to go out. And by go out I mean hang out as friends," I babble. "But it looks like you're busy," I finish off bitterly. Okay I'm a little jealous. I glare at the guy in the towel. Another guy enters the room and looks like he's about to burst out laughing. "Hi I'm Stefan Salvatore," He says to me, "And this is my brother and her brother, Damon." He emphasizes on the 'her brother'. I stop glaring at Damon. "Oh," I say sheepishly. Damon rolls his eyes, "You kids have fun, I'm going to change."

"How about we talk outside?" She says eyeing Stefan who was looking at us with a grin on his face. We walk outside my apartment. "Look, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I was interrupting. I mean I didn't know you were busy-" I start apologizing.  
"Look, Barry, it's okay," She cuts me off, "My brothers are just in town for a visit and I said I'd show them around Central City." "But if you want to help me," She continues, "You could help show my brothers around, because I have really seen all that much of Central City."  
"Oh uh sure," I say grinning at her, "That would be great." "Cool," She smiles at me, "We'll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes." "Okay," I say with a stupid grin on my face. "Okay," She raises her eyebrow and then giggles.

I walk downstairs and wait. Why am I so nervous? I mean we aren't even going on a date! Her brothers will be there. And I think Damon hates me. Just great!

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Barry came to hang out with me, but instead he met Damon. That wasn't supposed to happen. I really hope Damon doesn't scare him off. Stefan is just grinning at me while I toss clothes around trying to find something to wear.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this nervous since-" Stefan says before stopping. "Since Lucas. You can say it Stefan, it's okay. I'm over it," I smile at him. "And if that's not a bad sign I don't know what is," Damon says. We look at him. "The fact that he has something in common with that jackass."

We laugh. "That's pretty much the only thing they have in common," I say. 'Except the fact that he's in love with Iris, just like Lucas was in love with Peyton,' A voice at the back of my head says. I ignore it. I grab some black skinny jeans, a long sleeve grey top, a black leather jacket and a pair of black boots. I head into the bathroom and change. I come back and see Stefan fiddling with his hair and Damon with his phone. Damon goes over to the door, but makes a stop to try to mess up Stefan's hair. "Damon, don't mess with the hero hair," I scold him playfully. Damon laughs, I smirk and Stefan rolls his eyes. "Come on you two, let's get going," Stefan throws his arms over both of us and we all walk downstairs.

I see Barry rocking on his feet nervously while looking around frantically. He sees us and I grin at him. "Uh hi," He says. "Damon Salvatore," Damon introduces himself. "Stefan Salvatore," Stefan introduces himself. "Barry Allen," He says nervously. "Ashmi Salvatore," I say and then all of them look at me, "But you all already knew that.". (A/N: That's Barry's line on the Flash. I just found it so cute :)!)

"Right so what do you guys wanna do first?" Barry says. "Bar," Damon says at the same time Stefan says, "Park." They both look at me expecting me to choose. "Coffee," I say leaving no room for argument, leading the way to Jitters.

We arrive at Jitters and a waitress comes to take our order. "The usual for me please and one white coffee with extra foam and extra cream. A spoon with it for the cream," Barry says ordering for both of us. Damon and Stefan both order two strong black coffees. "So he knows your coffee order," Stefan whispers to me and wiggles his eyebrows in a teasing manner. I blush and kick him under the table. "Ow!" Stefan exclaims. I grin at him. "What's wrong?" Barry asks. "Nothing," He says glaring at me in mock anger.

"Right, so what do you guys want to do?" Barry says brightly. "We could go back to the park? Bowling?-" Barry begins and then his phone rings. "Sorry, one moment," He says picking up his phone. He comes back after a while and says, "Sorry guys but I won't be going anywhere for the next hour. Unless you guys wanna see the police station," He jokes. Damon raises his eyebrow at home. "Oh! I'm not a criminal or anything like that. No, uh I work at the Central City. Police Department," Barry babbles in explanation. "Okay well then let's get going," Damon smirks. "Oh! Uh okay," Barry replies surprised.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I wait for them downstairs. Once they arrive, we go to Jitters and I order coffee for me and Ashmi. Then I get a call from the police department to get to work. I jokingly say I'm not going anywhere for an hour or two so unless they wanna join me at the Central City Police Department. That's when Damon takes me up on my kind of offer. Holy Crap!

We arrive at the Police Department. Joe walks up to me. "Hey Barry, I left the work up in your office," Joe says to me before turning towards Ashmi, "Hey, you're the girl that saved us, aren't you?" "Err yeah," Ashmi says while looking away from Stefan and Damon. "Thank you for saving us. You risked your life for us," Joe smiles at her. "She did what?!" Stefan and Damon shout in unison.

Ashmi laughs nervously and says, "How about we talk about this upstairs?" Stefan mumbles, "Fine." And Damon grunts in agreement. I lead the way up to my office. I go through my paperwork, using some speediness while they're distracted.

I overhear bits of their argument. "What were you thinking?" "Do you want to die?" "I don't have some sort of Death Wish!" "You could have been killed!" "Why didn't you call us?" "We could have helped!" "I can take care of myself! Besides I just picked a lock. Not like I did something else."

I finish up all the paperwork in super speed while they're distracted but then I get a call from Caitlin. "We found out something. Come to STAR labs," She says. "Is it urgent?" I say. "Yes, I think you're going to wanna hear this," Caitlin replies. "I'm on way Cait," I say with a sigh. I end the call. "Sorry guys I gotta go," I apologize to them. "And where are you off to?" Damon asks suspiciously. "Uh just helping a friend out, but I'll see you guys later," I say shuffling my feet. We all walk out of my office. "Bye guys," I say politely. "Bye Ashmi," I say with a massive grin on my face. "Bye Barry," She says grinning too.

I arrive at STAR labs. "Barry," Caitlin says, "We received a video." "New villain," Cisco interrupts, "We're calling him Green Ivy! Because well he has green hair. But the video is set to only open at eight." "Oh and we got this phone," Caitlin says rolling her eyes at Cisco, "It's from Mystic Raven. She said it's in case we need to contact her."

Crap there's two robberies happening at the same time and a kidnapping. All in different places. "We may need some help," Caitlin, "Then you won't tire yourself out." I nod.

I pick up the phone and look at it. I press the call button and it rings. "Hello," A disguised voice on the other end asks. "We need your help. There's two robberies and a kidnapping. I'll handle the robberies and I'm texting you the address of the kidnapping," I say in an urgent. "I got it," The Mystic Raven says, "Send the address to me." I text her the address and tell her to meet back here when it's done.

A while later, the thieves are in jail cells and so are the kidnappers. The Mystic Raven arrives. "I have to go now, it's urgent. Meet me on the roof top at eight," she says before leaving. That's kinda like our place now. I smile at the thought. I check, it's half past seven. Only half an hour to go.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

The Flash calls about a kidnapping, so of course I'm going to help. I just can't let Stefan and Damon find out or I'm going to be in some deep shit. I make an excuse and take care of the kidnapping, on my way back, quickly telling the Flash to meet me on the roof top. My brothers are going out with some of their friends from the city tonight. I didn't even know they had friends in Central City, but that's my brothers for you. Extremely mysterious, all they say when I ask is that it's part of their charm.

It's eight when I reach the roof top. I wait for a while. It's ten minutes past eight. The Flash finally arrives. "How can you have super speed and still be late?" I laugh. "I guess the super tardiness kinda evens it out," He shrugs and I giggle. "Actually I was on my way here," He protests, "But Caitlin said I needed a check-up, because I missed the last one." I raise my eyebrow, "And why did you miss the last one?" "Because I was late..." He mumbles and I smirk. "Thought so," I grin.

"So, what other powers do you have?" He asks excitedly. "A few," I say mysteriously. "Like?" He pouts. That is so cute. "You'll see," I say. "Okay fine," He pouts. "Cait says they received a video and that we should watch it. So we need to go to STAR labs," He says. I nod. "Need a lift," He asks with a smile. "Yeah," I reply and with that he lifts me in his arms and flashes us to STAR labs.

"Finally, you guys are here! What took you so long?" Caitlin says. "That doesn't matter," Cisco interrupts, "You guys have to see this!" We walk to the nearest computer screen and Cisco presses play on the video. A man with green hair appears on the screen and says, "Flash, I have your little girlfriend. I believe Iris West is her name. And if you want her back, you're going to have to come get her. We're at the Warehouses at the end of the dirt road. I'd hurry up if I were you," He laughs evily. "You know I thought Green Ivy was a good nickname for him," Cisco says, "But Crazy Pants is looking more and more appealing." I laugh at that. "I gotta go save Iris," The Flash says. I put my hand out to stop him, "I'm coming with you." I leave no room for arguement, so he just nods and we both flash away.

We arrive at the warehouses and we walk in, we go up a few floors. We see Iris tied up in a chair. The Flash quickly unties her. "Go! Get out of here. Now!" He says urgently. And with a gulp, she runs outside.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

Iris calls and says she needs to talk to me. I really don't want to right now, but I go anyway. I arrive at Jitters and see her waiting at a table. I sit down in front of her. "Barry! I'm so so sorry about what happened. I really don't know what happened. I didn't even mean any of it." She apologizes profusely. "Look Iris, it's okay," I say pondering what she said. It couldn't be another metahuman, could it? Oh who am I kidding! Of course it must be.

It was five minutes to eight so I said goodbye to Iris. I was actually going to be early for once, until Caitlin forced me to come for a check up and now I was late. She also told me to get Mystic Raven and come back to watch the video. So that's what I did. After watching the video, we were going to save Iris. We found her tied up, I freed her and told her to go. And now it was the two of us against him. I like those odds. I look around the room - there's the stairs, a window behind us (really huge, like a part of the wall) and just wall.

"So Flash, I see you brought your little girlfriend," Green Ivy says, appearing from the shadows. "Big mistake," He sneers, "Now I'll have to kill her too." He aims a gun at us and shoots. I avoid them and so does she. "Aww, you're no fun," He says pouting before grinning evily, "Looks like I'll have to go this the hard way." He pulls on a piece of metal and a piece of the roof comes crashing down. We both get separated. I went forward to try avoid it and she went backwards and actually avoided it. He drops a few more pieces and now she's literally standing on the edge. I try to get to her but there's a part of the roof on my leg. He aims pieces of the roof to her and after a while she looks exhausted. I manage to move some of the pieces of the roof, but to no avail. A piece of wood hits her and she flies backwards, out into the open air. "Noooooo!" I say. How is she going to survive a fall like that? That bastard! He killed her!

With a rush of adrenaline and a roar, I move the piece of me and lunge for Green Ivy. He looks surprised. I punch him with my right hand and left hand. Right again, left again and I carry on, blinking away the tears.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

He forced me backwards until I fell out of window behind me. And then I'm falling and falling and falling... Till I'm not. I'm floating. I use my strength and push myself further upwards. And more and more. I see the window I fell out of. Just a little more. Once I reach there I see The Flash beating the crap out of Green Ivy. I should probably stop him... But he looks kinda hot beating up the bad guy like that.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

Suddenly I hear a voice I never expected to hear again - The Mystic Raven's voice.  
"Leave some for me would ya?" She says. "You're alive?" I ask in shock. "I'm not that easy to kill," She smirks.

I grin from ear to ear. "Would you two stop making googly eyes at each other? It makes me want to puke!" Green Ivy exclaims. "Shut it," The Mystic Raven says, "Unless you want my friend here to beat you up more. Or if you want me to show you what a real beating is like!"

"Ah, I wondered where I went wrong," Green Ivy thinks out loud, "You see I infected the Iris girl, but it looks like I got the wrong one." "You did what?" The Mystic Raven says wide-eyed. "Just gave her a little case of the greens," He says evily. We look at him confused. "You know, jealousy," He rolls his eyes. "So whatever she said in that state, none of it was real?" The Mystic Ravens asks the question on my mind. "Oh it was real alright. You see I can't create jealousy. I can only bring out the deep-seated feelings. The ones in your subconscious. The ones you can try to deny, but I'll bring them out," He explains. "You know? You're really chatty for a villain," The Mystic Raven says before knocking him out. I think she could somehow sense that I was upset.

An hour later, Green Ivy is put in a cell in the particle accelerator and we are tired out, but there's a robbery to get to. A superhero's job is never really done.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

The Flash goes to stop a kidnapping, he doesn't need any help, so I go home. "And where have you been?" Damon raises his eyebrow and has a stern look on his face. "We've been worried sick! You said you had some work to do and not to worry because you were coming home. So we decided you were working too hard, so we were going to come back and take you out with us. Only to find out, you weren't even here!" Stefan exclaims angrily. Damon being extremely observant notices a cut on my arm (from Green Ivy), "And what is that?" Stefan sees the mark on my arm and his eyes flash angrily, "Who did this to you? Was it that Barry guy?"

"What? No!" I say shocked, "Barry would never do something like that!" Damon and Stefan both stare at me. I bit my lip. 'Crap! Should I lie?' I debate to myself. 'No, Damon will figure it out or if he doesn't Stefan will,' I think, 'Just come clean.' Suddenly I notice something on the TV.

"Good evening. This is Daily News Live. We have received recent footage of the Flash and his new partner. We've been told her name is the Mystic Raven. They were spotted at a warehouse and saved Iris West, daughter of officer Joe West from another villain. His current whereabouts are unknown, but we've been told that it's been taken care of," The reporter of local news on the screen smiles. "Right, well," I let out a breath nervously, "I'm a sorta the uh urmm." "Get on with it," Damon says impatiently. "Imthemysticraven," I mumble. "What?" Damon says. "She's the Mystic Raven," Stefan says. I swear he can figure out any mumbling. "So, who wants pizza?" I say, breaking the silence.

"I do!" Stefan says, "Mushrooms, cheese and chicken. One chicken tikka. And one club pizza coming up!" "Are you crazy?" Damon directs at me. "Are you seriously letting this go right now? She's going to get herself killed!" Damon shouts at Stefan. "Look Damon, whether you say she can or she can't, she's still going to do what she wants. So it's either you learn to accept it or you guys are going to start fighting. And with both of you being stubborn asses, we would never know when that fight is going to end," Stefan shrugs, "Atleast this way we can help her if she needs it." "Thank you," I smile at Stefan. "Well of course he's going to agree with you," Damon rolls his eyes, "You both have the same stupid hero complex."

"And do you know what happens? You guys fall in love with someone. Someone tries to kill them. You go to save them because of that stupid hero complex. You get caught and I have to end up saving your asses," Damon says angrily. He turns away from us. I walk in front of him and place my hands on his shoulders. "Damon look at me," I say lifting his head up, "I'm not going to die. You hear me! I'm not going to die. Okay?" "Promise?" He grins at me. "Promise," I say hugging my brother. "Now that you guys made up, can I order that pizza?" Stefan smirks at us. "And where's my hug?" He grins to me. "Stef! You know I love you too," I say jumping and hugging him.

We all smile at each other. We hop on the couch, eat pizza and watch a movie marathon. I didn't realize how much I love having family around more. It's been a while.

So New place. New city. New faces. New drama. And New Job. But same family. Good pizza. Old movies. And _Home_.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think?**

 **Better or Worse? And the two povs? It's still over five and a half thousand words though..**

 **And the whole family dynamic? What about the Flash and Mystic Raven scenes? Should the Salvatore brothers stay or go and just make appearances once in a while? Do you want to see anyone from Ashmi's past? What about Jealous Barry? I quite like him, should he make more appearances?**

 **Ideas are appreciated and so are prompts. What other powers should she have? Ideas for new villains? How should she find out who the Flash is? I have an idea, but what do you guys think?**

 **Longer than usual to update, but school has officially begun :( . Wish me luck X_X ! And Good Luck to all those back at school. And there are some mistakes, because it was edited perfectly but when I went to save the changes the internet went down :(...**

 **And I looking for a beta if anyone's interested :)!**

 **Review if you want me to update :)! I update at five reviews per chapter :)! So next update after 35 reviews (total) :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please fav & follow.**

* * *

 **Please review :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things...**

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 **I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. highlander348: She does have other family, who might pop in soon ;)! Cool idea :D! That's also a great idea, I wanna put that in soon :)! Thanks for review:)!**

 **2\. WinterRain36: Thank you :)! Thanks for the review :)! And more powers to come :D!**

 **3\. kindleflame5: Thanks for the review:) And your idea :)! We might be getting a visit from the Siren soon ;)!**

 **4\. Marie (Guest): Thanks for the review:)! And Thanks for you opinion :). I'll try to add more in the next chapter :)!**

 **5\. Concerned Reader (Guest): Thanks for the review and your opinion:)! I just do that to encourage people to review and tell me what they think :)...**

 **6\. Empress (Guest): Thanks for the review :)! Here's the update :D!**

 **Sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter. I don't have a beta yet. PM if you're interested :)!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on New Attractions  
Welcome to Central City, Salvatores._**

 ** _Ashmi's POV_**

 _The Flash goes to stop a kidnapping, he doesn't need any help, so I go home. "And where have you been?" Damon raises his eyebrow and has a stern look on his face. "We've been worried sick! You said you had some work to do and not to worry because you were coming home. So we decided you were working too hard, so we were going to come back and take you out with us. Only to find out, you weren't even here!" Stefan exclaims angrily. Damon being extremely observant notices a cut on my arm (from Green Ivy), "And what is that?" Stefan sees the mark on my arm and his eyes flash angrily, "Who did this to you? Was it that Barry guy?"_

 _"What? No!" I say shocked, "Barry would never do something like that!" Damon and Stefan both stare at me. I bite my lip. 'Crap! Should I lie?' I debate to myself. 'No, Damon will figure it out or if he doesn't Stefan will,' I think, 'Just come clean.' Suddenly I notice something on the TV._

 _"Good evening. This is Daily News Live. We have received recent footage of the Flash and his new partner. We've been told her name is the Mystic Raven. They were spotted at a warehouse and saved Iris West, daughter of officer Joe West from another villain. His current whereabouts are unknown, but we've been told that it's been taken care of," The reporter of local news on the screen smiles. "Right, well," I let out a breath nervously, "I'm a sorta the uh urmm." "Get on with it," Damon says impatiently. "Imthemysticraven," I mumble. "What?" Damon says. "She's the Mystic Raven," Stefan says. I swear he can figure out any mumbling. "So, who wants pizza?" I say, breaking the silence._

 _"I do!" Stefan says, "Mushrooms, cheese and chicken. One chicken tikka. And one club pizza coming up!" "Are you crazy?" Damon directs at me. "Are you seriously letting this go right now? She's going to get herself killed!" Damon shouts at Stefan. "Look Damon, whether you say she can or she can't, she's still going to do what she wants. So it's either you learn to accept it or you guys are going to start fighting. And with both of you being stubborn asses, we would never know when that fight is going to end," Stefan shrugs, "Atleast this way we can help her if she needs it." "Thank you," I smile at Stefan. "Well of course he's going to agree with you," Damon rolls his eyes, "You both have the same stupid hero complex."_

 _"And do you know what happens? You guys fall in love with someone. Someone tries to kill them. You go to save them because of that stupid hero complex. You get caught and I have to end up saving your asses," Damon says angrily. He turns away from us. I walk in front of him and place my hands on his shoulders. "Damon look at me," I say lifting his head up, "I'm not going to die. You hear me! I'm not going to die. Okay?" "Promise?" He grins at me. "Promise," I say hugging my brother. "Now that you guys made up, can I order that pizza?" Stefan smirks at us. "And where's my hug?" He grins to me. "Stef! You know I love you too," I say jumping and hugging him._

 _We all smile at each other. We hop on the couch, eat pizza and watch a moviemarathon. I didn't realize how much I love having family around more. It's been a while._

 _So New place. New city. New faces. New drama. And New Job. But same family. Good pizza. Old movies. And Home._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Races & Rooftops**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

After stopping the kidnapping, I was beat. I ate dinner and then a couple granola bars to keep my energy up. And as soon as I'm done I hit the bed.

 **The Next Morning**

I groan as I hear my alarm ringing. I yawn as I get up and switch it off. I get in the shower, have a quick wash, brush my teeth and change my clothes. I have a few minutes before work so I flash to STAR labs. "Barry, check it out!" Cisco exclaims excitedly. I look at what he's talking about. It's that thing Oliver has, the one with the metal pole that you jump and move up with. "Felicity says it's Oliver's one, he accidently ordered two and she wanted you to have it," Caitlin says smiling at me. "This is so COOL!" I shout excitedly and then I go to it and start using it, going up and down it with super speed.

"Looking fast there speedy," The Mystic Raven says with a smirk, walking in and crossing her arms over her chest. "Mystic Raven!" I say, "I didn't expect to see you, because there's no bad guys." "Yet," she raises her eyebrow. "Anyways," She continues, "I'm here about Roy. I wanted to know how he's doing." "Oh," I reply with a hint of disappointment. "Well he's doing okay," Caitlin says, "But if you want to contact him, here's his number." She writes Roy's number down and hands her a piece of paper with it on. "Thanks," She says, "He reminds me of someone. One of my friends, he was like a little brother to me." I smile at that, that's so sweet.

My watch beeps. "Oh shit! I gotta go! I'm late for work!" I exclaim before giving everyone a quick goodbye and hurrying off.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I went to STAR labs and Caitlin gave me Roy's number. I text him, not using Ashmi's phone - wow it's weird referring to myself in the third person - but using the Mystic Raven's phone. Like the one I gave to the Flash and the team at STAR labs.

 **Me** : Hey

 **Roy Harper** : Who is this?

 **Me** : The Mystic Raven, who else :D?

 **Roy** : Oh hi :)!

 **Me** : How are you doing? Did you speak to Thea yet?

 **Roy** : I'm doing great! Whatever you gave me was awesome! No not yet, I don't know what to say...

 **Me** : Yes you do. You're just afraid to say it.

 **Roy** : How did you know that?

 **Me** : I knew someone like you... Just tell her the truth. Oh and I'm invited to the Theroy getting back together party!

 **Roy** : Theroy =D?

 **Me** : Shut up =D! It's your ship name :)!

 **Roy** : Sure it is =D...

 **Me** : Now I remember what having a little brother feels like... Should I return you =D?

 **Roy** : You wouldn't :(... Never had a sort of sister though, it's a good thing :D!

 **Me** : Well have this thing called an actual job to get back to and unlike you I'm not dating my boss so... Bye lil' bro :)

 **Roy** : Bye :)... You still haven't told me who you really are yet!

 **Me** : I might...

 **Me** : Someday =D

 _End of texts._

Being friends with Roy reminds me of one of my old friends. He was just like Roy and he was like my little brother too.

And it's nice to have friends again. Well there's still Barry. 'The same Barry with pink lips and abs and kisses that light you on fire,' My subconscious teases, 'That's how you see all your friends.' I'm about to reply when I groan and think, "Am I really about to argue with myself?"

Suddenly my phone buzzes - Ashmi's phone (third person thing is still weird) - and Barry's name appears. My heart skips a little beat and my hands race to pick it up. I click on the answer button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi," He says. "Hey," I reply, trying to be as calm and smooth as possible. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling tonight?" He says nervously. "Like a date?" I ask unsurely. Does he mean as friends or as more? "No! No... I mean, because you said you never really saw Central City and your brothers never had much of a tour. So I thought that maybe you'd want to go out and you know hang out," He rambles. "Oh," I reply disappointed but trying not to show it, "My brothers are gone. They had some urgent business to attend to. But we can still go bowling. I love bowling!" "Uh great! So I'll be at your place at seven then?" Barry says. "Yeah," I smile even though he can't see it. Just because it doesn't start out as date doesn't mean it can't end as one.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

After the phone call ends, I ponder. Did she seem disappointed that it wasn't a date? Because I totally wanted it to be a date! But I didn't want to pressure her or anything. I mean she's getting over Lucas. I finally realized I was more in love with the idea of Iris than I was with Iris herself. Plus what if I mess it up? Maybe it's better to stay just friends. Like Oliver said, guys like us don't get the girl. Besides I doubt anything would happen. I mean sure we kissed. _Twice_. But that doesn't mean she wants to date me. And the first time was to make the fake blondes jealous and the second time got interrupted. Maybe she wants a sort of rebound thing. But I can't do that, I like her and I don't want to mess up our friendship. Besides after being struck by lightning, I could really use a night out.

And with that, I hop in the shower and try to decide on what to wear. A while later - in normal people time so that tells you how long it really was - I finally decide. I go for the black skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. And then I set my hair with a little gel and walk downstairs. "What do think?" I ask Joe. "I think if you change one more time, Imma shoot you," Joe says. I put my hands up in an 'I surrender' motion and grab my jacket before walking out the door. I check the time - Half past six. Then I get a message from Caitlin. Without even checking it, I head over there. No time, I really didn't want to be late for once. It's probably important, because I told her I was hanging out with Ashmi today.

"Barry what are you doing here?" Caitlin asks surprised. "I got your message," I reply. "And?" She asks confused and tilts her head. "So what's wrong?" I reply quickly. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your date," Caitlin raises an eyebrow. "Oh," I say sheepishly, "I though something happened." "Nope, nothing yet," Caitlin smirks. "And it's not a date!" I shout before flashing over to wait for Ashmi outside her building. 'No matter how much you wish it was,' the voice in my head teases.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Okay, so which of these tops. The black is sexy and says "I'm exciting." The red one says, "I'm hot and sexy." The pastel blue one says, "Girl next door." And the white says, "Comfy and Casual."

I look at them before smirking. Definitely the red then! That'll teach him to not notice me. I'll make him notice me.

I pick some black skinny jeans, the red top, a pair of long red earrings and a pair of black strappy heels. I apply light, barely there make-up with a slight blush and add some lipstick. I look at the mirror satisfied. "You clean up nice," I reassure myself in the mirror, "You look hot and you're going to make him wish he asked you out!" I nod to myself before grabbing my bag and phones and exiting my apartment. As I walk down the stairs I start to get nervous. What if he doesn't like red? What if he's still in love with Iris? What if he doesn't even like me like that? What if he just wants to be friends? I mean I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if I forget how to bowl? Holy Crap!

I reach the doors and walk out. He's standing in front of the building, waiting. He actually looks nervous? He then turns around and sees me. His jaw drops and I smirk. Just the reaction I was going for! "You ready to go?" I ask innocently. He blinks at me and says, "What? Oh uh yeah sure... The bowling alley isn't far from here. Just down the road actually. Oh and I got you this!" He hands me a cup of coffee. My favourite coffee. "I'd ask if you were trying to get me drunk but I'm pretty sure coffee can't do that," I say with a grin. He grins back and with that we walk towards the bowling alley.

He selects a red ball and rolls it down the lane. It looks shaky for a split second but he scores a strike and I see his face light up. I grab the black one and roll it down the lane. "Yes!" I say jumping excitedly. I still got it! He laughs at how excited I am and I stick my tongue out at him. He grins at me and I roll my eyes, but I can't help but grin back. We continue bowling until about nine in the night. We joke and play around and just have fun. Once we're done we walk back to my apartment building. We're both standing outside and I turn to face him.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," I say giving him a chance to say something. I wait and he doesn't do anything, so I guess he doesn't like me. He was just attracted to me, but he doesn't actually like me. So I hold out my hand for him to shake and at the same time he leans in for a hug. Then I lean in for a hug and at the same time he holds his hand out for me to shake. We just high five awkwardly and I walk upstairs disappointed.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

What the hell was that? A high five is the best I can do? I mean she walks out jaw dropping, we have an amazing time bowling, I get her the coffee she loves, I walk her back to her apartment and then I end up high fiving her! I groan. Maybe she doesn't like me like I thought she did... Great Barry. You messed up another possible relationship!

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The next day Mystic Raven stands atop of a tall building looking at over the city vowing she will protect it to the best of her ability, now that she is a super hero. Her cute mini skirt sways in the wind as she gets ready to practice her flying some more. She wasn't really worried about the skirt lifting up, because of her black tights underneath. She was still excited that she flown last time and she couldn't wait to try again! She really didn't think it would work. With determination Mystic Raven gathers her magic and steps off the building and hovers in midair. She gently floats in place and grins widely. She looks down at her sandaled feet and wiggles her toes, her pedicure glistening in the sun.

Mystic Raven then lifts her arms and slowly rises higher and higher into the sky until she is level with the tallest building in the city. She giggles then concentrates as she starts zooming around the building like a rocket going around in circles as her mini skirt flaps around her like a cape. Soon Mystic Raven is flying around all the city, making sure to avoid the more populated parts of the city. The few people she sees, smile and wave. Mystic Raven's heart swells with pride as she waves back and smiles at them. She happens to see a red blur streaking across the city. "That must be Flash!" She thinks to herself. "I know I can catch him!" she says out loud before zooming off.

Instantly she changes direction from where she was heading and zooms down to where Flash is running. Mystic Raven flies up alongside Flash matching his speed and says "What's the hurry red? You late for a date?" Mystic Raven teases. Flash does a double take at seeing the Mystic Raven flying next to him and easily keeping up with his speed! Flash looks at her and grins, "Hi Mystic Raven!" Nice seeing you again and no I am not running late for a date. In fact I was just stretching my legs and decided to go for a run. Gotta stay in shape after all!" Mystic Raven just laughs as she continues to fly next to Flash the world around her a blur at the speeds they are going at. "I am sure that is not a problem for you handsome," The Mystic Raven teases him. Flash just smirks and says "Want to race back to Star Labs? I bet I am faster running then you are flying!" Mystic Raven grins behind her domino mask as her long raven hair twirls in the wind. "You are on Flash! What are the stakes?" The Mystic Raven says. Flash grins and says "If I win you take off your mask and tell me who you really are!" "And what about if I win? Can I have anything I want?" The Mystic Raven asks with a raised eyebrow. "Anything!" The Flash replies confidently. Mystic Raven smirks as she flies next to Flash. "You are sure are cocky aren't you."

I actually find his arrogance attractive. He's so positive he can win. Barry doesn't like me anymore, so what harm can a kiss with a very nice and heroic superhero do?

"Ok," She stops and ponders before smiling widely, "If I win I get a kiss!" Flash does a double take at her as he superspeeds. "You don't want to know who I really am if you win?" The Flash asks surprised.

Mystic Raven laughs. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. I will unmask you another way of that I promise! Though you won't be unmasking me for sometime Flash! Now let's race! Unless you're chicken!"

Mystic Raven then puts on a burst of speed and flies ahead of Flash as they turn a corner and race across a freeway zipping around cars and people like they are not even there. Flash races to catch up and pulls ahead of Mystic Raven as they reach the center of the city. "I told you I am faster!" Flash shouts to Mystic Raven as he speeds up with everything he has. "This is the fastest I have ever gone!" The Flash thinks to himself as his body goes into overdrive.

Flash looks over his shoulder and barely sees Mystic Raven in the distance as he leaves her behind. The Mystic Raven shakes her head and says "I don't think so Flash!" Mystic Raven taps her magic again and instantly flies even faster to catch up to Flash. Within a second she flies past Flash leaving a colorful shimmering trail in her wake. Flash is definitely surprised as he cannot catch up to the flying witch no matter how fast he runs!

Mystic Raven soon lands in front of Star Labs looking tired but not nearly as tired as someone else. The Flash appears a few seconds later and looking like he went three rounds with Gorilla Grodd! Flash stops in front of Mystic Raven holding his sides as he catches his breath. "Now you were saying Flash?" Mystic Raven says while grinning coyly. "Ok ok so maybe I had a off day! We will have a rematch when I am feeling better." Flash says while pouting. He can't believe he lost! 'Him pouting is really cute though,' The Mystic Raven thinks with a sigh.

"Sure Flash whatever you say. I do believe you owe me a kiss now and I will always collect!" Mystic Raven grins as she steps right up to Flash and rises on her tippy toes to kiss him soundly on the lips. Instantly his knees buckle as he feels lightheaded and Mystic Raven puts her arms around his neck and she continues to kiss him. After a minutes or so Mystic Raven steps back and giggles at seeing Flash dazed. "Not bad Flash! Maybe we'll get to do that again sometime. Come on let go inside and see the gang." Mystic Raven says as she turns around and waits so they can head inside. "Don't tell Arsenal though! He might go all protective brother on you and I think you look better without an arrow sticking out of you." Flash just nods still unable to say anything and thinking 'Wow what a kiss! I haven't really felt this attracted to anyone. Anyone other than Ashmi that is.'

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

That race was exhilarating. I didn't even thinking I could fly that well. And when I was flying next to him, it felt like anything was possible. And that kiss! It reminded me of Barry actually. The kiss left me tingling and I felt sparks and electricity and saw fireworks, just like I do when Barry kisses me. Is it weird that I'm so attracted to two different people? And they both make me feel special?

I mean I like Barry, but he's in love with Iris. He doesn't even like me! I mean for god's sake, he had the opportunity to kiss me and we ended up high fiving! And can I really move on with the Flash? I mean I don't even know who he really is? What if it was just mutual attraction? What if we don't get along as normal people? He doesn't even know who I really am... Who's behind the mask anyway.

They both know sides of me, but neither of them know both of me. And I don't know if I'm ready to let them know just yet anyway.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

The race was great. And this kiss was wow! I actually didn't mind losing that bet. But now I'm even more curious to who she is. Considering how reluctant she is to tell us. To tell me. I think I might like her. Is it possible to like someone you don't even know? Or to have feelings for two people but to feel like you're only seeing one side of them.

I like her. The Mystic Raven. I feel attracted to her. But I also like and I am attracted to Ashmi. What do I do? I mean Ashmi doesn't like me, I think... And I don't know what the Mystic Raven thinks about me either. And I don't think I can be with her, I mean I don't even really know her. I just wish there was some way I could figure this out. I just wish there was a sign to tell me who I should pick.

I will figure out who she is. I will figure out who I meant to be with. I will figure out what I want. And I will do it at lightning speed!

My phone beeps and I see a message from Caitlin.

SOS. Call Mystic Raven, you have the phone with you.

I send a quick reply and then I groan as I realize I told Ashmi I'd meet her for coffee. Damn it!

 **Barry** : Hey! I won't make it for coffee today, can we meet later maybe :)?

 **Ashmi** : Sure. Later then :)!

And then I quickly send a message to Mystic Raven.

 **Flash** : You free? We've got some bad guys to take care of =D!

 **Mystic Raven** : Yeah I am, now anyway. Come pick me up, rooftop ;)!

I drop the phone of at STAR labs for now and flash to the rooftop to pick up the Mystic Raven.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

So I was right about him not liking me. He just cancelled on me and barely even made a real excuse. I sigh and groan. I was ready leave Jitters and to just get back to bed when I get a message from the Flash. I become the Mystic Raven and head to the rooftop. He wants to hangout with me a whole lot more than Barry Allen does, even though we're just fighting bad guys.

"Hey Flash," I grin, "You ready to go?" "Hey Raven," He grins right back, "I'm game if you are." "Let's go then," I say. He picks me up and we flash around the city, fighting crime and being superheroes.

After we stopped multiple robberies and a few other crimes, he flashes us back to the rooftop. "You know what I love about this place?" I say looking at him. "What?" He asks curiously. "The stars," l smile, "The view is just amazing and so beautiful." "Yeah it is," He says sincerely, looking at me. I blush. I turn towards him and look at him. He's red suit with lightning bolts. You can't see much about him, but you can see some things. His eyes for one, they're green and sparkling and tell a story of their own. You can see the happiness in them, but you can also see the pain. You can see his lips too, they're pink and kissable. I'm trying my hardest to resist. I may not know who he really is, but I know how he feels about being a superhero and how we can't always to true to ourselves and to our city. And then there's Barry. I'm still hung up on him, even though we didn't date and I wasn't his girlfriend. I just felt like I've known him all my life. And I'm hung up on him and he doesn't even like me. Not in the way I like him anyway.

Wow, you're great at picking guys - A superhero you don't really know and a guy that's in love with someone else.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

Standing on that rooftop, right there and then I wanted to kiss her. So I did, I leaned down and my lips brushed slowly against hers. She kissed me back. It was amazing. I feel like I know her and like I understand her and she understands me. And I thought the kiss would feel wrong because I have feelings for Ashmi, but it felt so right. Her kisses remind me of the way Ashmi kisses me. And I'm not saying I'm in love with her, because that wouldn't be true. I mean I just realized I was in love with the idea of Iris more than Iris herself. And I felt insanely attracted to Ashmi and I really like her. I'm not saying I'm in love with her, I'm just saying I could be...

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think?**

 **Better or Worse?**

 **Did you guys watch the Comic con panel? It was amazing. And for anyone who was wondering why Grant Gustin wasn't wearing Superman, worry no longer! He was wearing Superman socks :)! I really want a pair of those :(! Check out the pic and comment on his Instagram profile ( grantgust - no spaces)**

 **What about the Flash and Mystic Raven scenes? Do you want to see anyone from Ashmi's past?**

 **Ideas are appreciated and so are prompts. What other powers should she have? Ideas for new villains? How should she find out who the Flash is? I have an idea, but what do you guys think? Because in the next chapter Ashmi will find out the identity of the Flash ;)!**

 **Thanks for favouriting and following the story and me, but please don't forget to review, because next update is at 40 + reviews :)! I update every 5 reviews :)! And if you guys like Teen Wolf, Charmed, One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries, Harry Potter, Violetta, etc, check out my other stories :)!**

 **I wrote a Sebtana one-shot (for now) and if there are any fans of this ship (I freaking love them!) then mention so in your review, because if there's any interest I will post it :)!**

 **I'm also on Wattpad (Username: ScottSalvatore23)**

 **A special Thanks to everyone that reviewed :)! Reviews really make my day and I really love hearing what you guys think :)!**

 **And to be clear Ashmi isn't going to be faster than the Flash, he is the fastest man alive after all. That's just going to encourage him to get faster!**

 **What did you guys think of the Roy/Ashmi friendship :)? I know most people go with their OCs being Felicity's or Oliver's friend, but I decided to try something different... And next chapter Ashmi finds out who the Flash is and we find out about more of her powers :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please favourite & follow.**

* * *

 **Pretty Please review with a Grant Gustin on top :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. Marie: I am a total feminist too :)! Check my Author's note at the bottom and tell me what you think? Because Mystic Raven is going to have all of these amazing powers, I just wanted to give the Flash something too... Thanks for the review :)!**

 **2\. WinterRain36: Thank you :)! And I was also thinking of that... Maybe in the next chapter :). Thanks for the Review :)!**

 **3\. Guest: Yes :)! I will be introducing more of her powers soon! There's one revealed in this chapter :)! Thanks for the Review :)!**

 **4\. highlander: Thank you and I did :)! I had to cut some parts out because they wouldn't fit with the direction of this chapter, but overall it was amazing :)! Thanks for the review :)!**

 **I was reading the reviews and I'm still unsure about the whole speed issue. Because I mean Mystic Raven has all these cool super powers and The Flash basically has just superspeed. So I just wanted to give him something. So she's going to be faster than him for now, but he's going try to get faster. So I was wondering, do you guys think Flash should be faster or they should be along the same speed...? Because Mystic Raven is going to be like really powerful and there's super powers you guys don't know about yet.**

 **And also a big thanks to highlander348 for all the help :)!**

* * *

 ** _Previously on New Attractions  
Races & Rooftops_**

 ** _Ashmi's POV_**

 _So I was right about him not liking me. He just cancelled on me and barely even made a real excuse. I sigh and groan. I was ready leave Jitters and to just get back to bed when I get a message from the Flash. I become the Mystic Raven and head to the rooftop. He wants to hangout with me a whole lot more than Barry Allen does, even though we're just fighting bad guys._

 _"Hey Flash," I grin, "You ready to go?" "Hey Raven," He grins right back, "I'm game if you are." "Let's go then," I say. He picks me up and we flash around the city, fighting crime and being superheroes._

 _After we stopped multiple robberies and a few other crimes, he flashes us back to the rooftop. "You know what I love about this place?" I say looking at him. "What?" He asks curiously. "The stars," l smile, "The view is just amazing and so beautiful." "Yeah it is," He says sincerely, looking at me. I blush. I turn towards him and look at him. He's red suit with lightning bolts. You can't see much about him, but you can see some things. His eyes for one, they're green and sparkling and tell a story of their own. You can see the happiness in them, but you can also see the pain. You can see his lips too, they're pink and kissable. I'm trying my hardest to resist. I may not know who he really is, but I know how he feels about being a superhero and how we can't always to true to ourselves and to our city. And then there's Barry. I'm still hung up on him, even though we didn't date and I wasn't his girlfriend. I just felt like I've known him all my life. And I'm hung up on him and he doesn't even like me. Not in the way I like him anyway._

 _Wow, you're great at picking guys - A superhero you don't really know and a guy that's in love with someone else._

 ** _Barry's POV_**

 _Standing on that rooftop, right there and then I wanted to kiss her. So I did, I leaned down and my lips brushed slowly against hers. She kissed me back. It was amazing. I feel like I know her and like I understand her and she understands me. And I thought the kiss would feel wrong because I have feelings for Ashmi, but it felt so right. Her kisses remind me of the way Ashmi kisses me. And I'm not saying I'm in love with her, because that wouldn't be true. I mean I just realized I was in love with the idea of Iris more than Iris herself. And I felt insanely attracted to Ashmi and I really like her. I'm not saying I'm in love with her, I'm just saying I could be..._

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Revealations & Reactions**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The Flash gets a phone call and has to leave, so the Mystic Raven says that she'll do a city patrol and he can take a rest today. She winks before flying off. He smiles and shakes his head before flashing away.

After leaving Star Labs and still thinking about that wonderful kiss with Flash Mystic Raven decided to do a quick patrol around the city. She quickly teleports to a nearby roof and looks down at a nearby alley and notices a old woman being mugged by a thief. Mystic Raven won't let that happen and is determined to stop that law breaker and bring him to justice! She jumps off the building and flies down to land behind the mugger her sandaled feet barely making a sound. Mystic Raven says in a sly voice. "Now you know that purse doesn't match your clothes!" The thief drops the purse and turns around and see the Mystic Raven. She winks at him. The thief knows he is in trouble now! He starts running down the alley like crazy. Mystic Raven just laughs as she flies after him! "Hey it's not nice to steal and run! You are going to jail!" The thief runs even faster but Mystic Raven catches up with him and grabs the thief by his arms as she soars high into the sky. The thief struggles but cannot escape her grasp as Mystic Raven carries him to the police station.

Soon Mystic Raven is back in the air as she looks for other crimes. She spots a group of gang members breaking into a car parked on a street corner. Mystic Raven dives down and lands on the car roof. "Hey boys forget your keys?" She teases. The gang members look up at the masked woman her purple mini skirt swaying around her like a halo.  
One of the thugs pulls out a shotgun and fires at Mystic Raven but she says a spell and creates a magical shield which deflects the blast. She casts a spell that changes the shotgun into some roses. "Those are one of my favorite flowers!" Mystic Raven giggles as she jumps down and lands a punch to the gang member's face knocking him out. The other gang members scatter but Mystic Raven has no intention of letting them getting away!

She teleports in front of them blocking their escape. "Now you are hurting my feelings by running away!" She waves her hands and sends two thugs magically crashing into a dumpster where she closes the lid trapping them inside. There are only two thugs left. The one thug tries to land a kick but Mystic Raven freezes him in place as she does a leg sweep sending him to the floor. The last gang member pleads to be let go. "I am sorry! I won't break into anymore cars Mystic Raven I promise!" She just grins at him as she says "Now what kind of a superhero would I be if I just let you go huh?"

Mystic Raven then says a spell and lifts the gang member into the air and turns him upside down and watches as rolls of stolen money fall from his pants to the ground. "My my someone has been a busy bee!" Did you really think I'd let you get away with it?" Mystic Raven says she looks at the rolls of money and gestures to them with her sandals. "Guess you won't be needing this where you are going!" as Mystic Raven states this, she calls the cops on her cell phone.

Soon the cops come and arrest the lawbreakers as they thank Mystic Raven and ask to pose for pictures with her as she happily obliges. Mystic Raven then takes off into the air to continue her patrol. There were no more crimes in Central City, for tonightanyway, so she went back to the rooftop.

"Not bad," The Mystic Raven says aloud to herself as she stands with her hands on her hips. 'Something's missing,' She thinks before snapping her fingers and a cape appears. It blows in the wind and she strikes a Superhero pose before giggling. She found a new passion, saving Central City.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I wake up after a long night of patrolling and feel sleepy. I yawn and sleepily walk towards the bathroom. I brush my teeth and have a shower, before grabbing a piece of buttered toast with some jam. Mmm! Delicious! Once I'm done eating, I gargle some water and head to Jitters to grab a coffee before work.

When I get to Jitters and place my order with Erica, who I actually don't find that annoying anymore, I see Iris. She grins at me brightly. It's way to early in the morning to be that happy! And I'm still a little jealous of the kiss she shared with Barry, even though I'm not dating him and we found out about Green Ivy. But then again Green Ivy did say that she had to have had those feelings for him to bring out!

I let out a breath before faking a smile, "Iris!" "Ashmi, it's so great to see you!" Iris says, "I feel like it's been forever!" 'That's probably because I've been avoiding you since you kissed the guy I Li- Barry,' I think. "Yeah, well I have to get to work right now so," I say trying to make my escape. "Well how about we meet for lunch?" She pleads, "Come on please?" 'Well I don't have all that many friends in Central City,' I think. I sigh before agreeing, "Okay. Jitters at one."  
Finally, making my escape I rush to the Central City Police Department. I really can't start being late for work. Once I reach there, I head to my office and a few minutes after I reach there Captain Singh walks in.

"Ms Salvatore," He begins. "Call me Ashmi," I say politely. "Right well. It's nice to see you here and on time," He looks around the room, "And where's your partner?" "My partner," I stall him and then I see Barry close by the door. His eyes widen when he sees Captain Singh. "You mean Barry Allen," I emphasize, "He's here, he just went to collect his bag, he left it with Joe." "Funny," Captain Singh says suspiciously, "I was just there and I didn't see him." "Well, you probably just missed him," I lie smoothly.

"Hey Captain Singh," Barry says to him before turning to me, "Sorry about that, just had to get my bag from Joe." He winks at me and grins. Captain Singh doesn't look convinced but he doesn't have any proof, so he gives us a curt nod before handing me a case file and exiting the room.

"Whew," Barry lets out a breath, "That was close!" We both laugh. "We've got a new case," I say excitedly. "Basically almost no one remembers what she looks like but it's like they're being mind controlled," I say thinking of all the possibilities. "Cool!" He exclaims. I raise my eyebrow and he continues, "I mean awful." "I'm going to pick up some coffee and I'll meet you at the crime scene then we can go to the lab and do some work," I instruct. He laughs. I glare at him for laughing at me, "What?" "Nothing," He shakes his head, "You're just really cute when you're bossy." I turn away so he doesn't see me blush.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

We get to work on our new case. She goes to Jitters to get us some coffee while I head to the crime scene. Turns out there wasn't much more than from the crime scene. It's like she just mind controlled the targets into doing the work for her while she oversaw everything. The only thing we got a piece of hair, so I was going to STAR labs to test it out. I texted Ashmi that she can take her lunch break now while the samples are getting done. She texted back an okay with a winky face. It was a really cute winky face.

Once I reach STAR labs, I ask Caitlin to run the tests for me. "Sure," Caitlin says going to run the tests. "So what's new?" Cisco asks. "What? Pssh, nothing's new! Why would you think something's new?" I babble nervously. "Maybe because you've been smiling a lot lately," Cisco replies before raising an eyebrow, "This got something to do with The Mystic Raven or maybe your new partner that Joe mentioned." I blush and hope it goes unnoticed by Cisco. Before I can reply, Caitlin appears. "We've got a match!" Caitlin exclaims, "Her name is Sabrina Sandton. We've even got a location!" I look at the location and tell Caitlin to call the Mystic Raven before hurrying off.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

I'm looking over the case file when I notice something strange. All they've got on this new 'villain' is that she's a blond woman, but when I review the statements of the attendees, that's where I notice a pattern. Apparently she was wear a mask and costume get up so there's not much description, except for the fact that she's a woman with blond hair. And the only people that actually remember what she looks like are the women in attendance, the men have no recollection at all. They were caught on camera and couldn't even remember committing the crime! Damn! I should get to STAR labs.

And I'm about to leave when Iris appears, smiling brightly. I groan inwardly. 'Why now?' I think. "Great! You're here!" She exclaims. "Yes I am, but I really have to go," I reply in an urgent tone. "No," She whines, "Please stay. Just a little while atleast." I sigh, "Fine ten minutes okay?" She grins at me. I guess my theory can wait ten minutes then.

' _Unless it can't..._ ' A voices warns in my head.

My phone - And by that I mean Mystic Raven's phone- rings multiple times while I'm trying to converse with Iris. I really think I should answer, but I did say ten minutes. I'm sure it could wait until then.

'Unless it can't,' The voice repeated. 'Damn it!' I feel frustrated right now. Iris is looking at me expectantly for an answer and I wasn't listening. I thank god for my special memory powers! I rewind the conversation in my head. "So things have been weird between me and Barry recently and I feel like something's missing with Eddie. What should I do? Plus I got a new job and my editor wants me writing about the Flash, The Flash and nothing but the Flash! Except for maybe Mystic Raven. Do you think they're dating? The Flash and the Raven? She doesn't really seem like his type. And if I don't hand in a story soon, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fired!" Iris rants.

Oh, so that's what she said. "Look Iris, I'll help you find a story later, but for now I really gotta go," I say and before she has a chance to say anything I'm out the door.

I get out of sight, snap my fingers for an outfit change and head to STAR labs.  
Once I reach STAR labs, I see Cisco typing away furiously on the keyboard and Caitlin pacing up and down the room. Caitlin spots me and exclaims, "Where were you?!" "No time," I reply in an urgent tone, "What's the situation?" "We found the girl, Sabrina Sandton. The Flash went after her, he was starting to beat her, then he just stopped because she told him to," Cisco explains. "Give me a location," I instruct. "Wait! What if she controls you to?" Caitlin asks. "She won't," I smirk. "I have a theory about that. She can only control men. That's how the woman at the banks remember a little from the incident and men remember nothing!" I explain hurriedly. I'm about to take off again when Cisco points out, "What if your theory is wrong?" I gulp, "Let's just hope it's right." 'Because I really don't fancy being mind controlled, but then again who does?' I think to myself as I take off from STAR labs and head to the location.

Once I reach there, I scout the premises. Another warehouse! Seriously? What is up with villains and warehouses?! I check for as much detail as I can find. There are a total of five entrances. The main door, the back door, an underground entrance, an entrance from the roof and an entrance hidden behind the bricks of wall. You want to know how I can see behind the bricks of wall? I have no idea... Could it be? X-ray vision! Cool right? This is so freaking awesome! I just need to figure how to trigger it like that again. 'Okay concentrate,' I say to myself, 'You can do this.' I groan, it doesn't work. 'Think about the Flash!' I pressure myself to concentrate. It actually works! I concentrate and see the door appear. I send a telekinetic wave and blast the bricks apart. It probably made a huge sound, but I can sense she already knows I'm here!

I go forward to open the door, but something in my head senses danger.  
I use another telekinetic blast to throw the handle of the door to one side. And it's a good thing I did, but if I used the handle, my hand would have been fried. I want to know if there's any more traps so I call Cisco and there's none, that can damage me or they would have picked it up on the computer. I overhear bits of their conversation before returning my concentration to Cisco. "Hey, Mystic Raven," Cisco says through the phone, "Go save the Flash from Siren!" I cut the call and then without hesitation I enter the through the door, so I can save the Flash...

I walk in and see the Flash and the Siren. "Mystic Raven," The Siren smiles with an insane glint in her eyes. "Siren," I acknowledge curtly. "Siren? I like that!" She cackles maniacally, "You two kids have fun now." She exits the room and the I'm about to go stop when I see there's something wrong with the Flash. "Flash?" I ask unsurely, stepping towards him, "You okay? What did she do to you?" He lets out an evil laugh before saying coldly, "The Flash is no longer here, I am but a humble servant of the Siren. You have caused my mistress pain and she wishes you dead. So be it."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

He listens closely to what Siren was saying. "This is perfect! One more bank and I will hold all the money this city has! I will own it and you will help me Flash!" Siren says gleefully. "Yes my mistress." Flash says in a flat voice. "The only one who can stop us is that masked Mystic Raven but you will take her down my sweet." Sabrina states.

The Mystic Raven boldly enters the warehouse sees the two metahumans surprised looks, "You were right about one thing Siren! I will stop you and toss your sorry butt into jail! Nobody uses my friends for evil deeds!"

Siren turns to Barry and using her hypnotic voice orders Flash to kill Mystic Raven! With that she exits the room and the Mystic is about to follow until she notices something wrong with the Flash. 'Damn it! He's under her spell!' She thinks frustrated.

The Flash and the Mystic Raven exchange a few words before the Flash smirks evily and immediately speeds to Mystic Raven who barely teleports out the way just in time. "Flash listen to me!" Mystic Raven shouts as she teleports away again before Flash can reach her. "We are friends! She is just using you!" Flash refuses to listen to her. He shouts in anger, "You will not take my mistress! I love her!" Mystic Raven just shakes her head in denial. "I'm all for happy couples but guess what? I am breaking you two up!"

Mystic Raven then takes to the air and hovers while she quickly casts a binding spell at Flash who dodges it with ease. She tries to think of a way to stop her friend without hurting him. Mystic Raven gathers her magic and fires a powerful elemental spell that creates walls of ice trapping Flash between them. "I got you now Flash!" she mutters while sending a stunning spell at him. To her utter amazement Flash starts vibrating his body at a amazing speed and the spell goes right through him! He then vibrates through the walls of ice and comes out the other side. "I didn't know he could do that!" Mystic Raven says frustrated and wondering what else Flash can do.

Flash speeds over to a spot filled with metal junk and starts sending objects at her at a rapid pace. Mystic Raven quickly create a mystic shield to block the metal objects from hitting her but she cannot hold it for long as Flash continues to battle her shield relentlessly with debris. This is straining her concentration to the max! She can't even teleport outside because she would have to drop her shield first. Mystic Raven racks her brain for a solution before her magic is drained too fast. She thinks that a sunny blinding spell might work. The Mystic Raven focuses and a ball of light appears before Flash's eyes blinding him and making him stop his assault. She quickly drops her shield and sends a blast of magic that hits Flash square in the chest and sending him crashing to the opposite side of the warehouse wall stunned but unhurt. 'It won't last long,' She thinks, 'I need to figure something out quick.'

"Mystic Raven. I didn't expect you would win but you won't get away. You see, there's this bomb and you won't be able to get away fast enough, not even teleportation will work this time. You're done for!" Siren cackles evily for the intercom in the warehouse.

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Damn it! I really need the Flash to wake up and be normal again. I can try flying but I can't just leave him here. Maybe it's time to take a page out of another book. I walk over to the Flash, press my lips to his and concentrate on entering his mindscape. "Raven!" He exclaims. "I'm so so sorry," He apologizes, "I couldn't control it." "I know," I speak up, "But now I need your help. I need to get out as fast as possible. Both of us do, but teleportation won't work, my powers are too drained." He nods, "What do I do?"  
"Just open your eyes and look at me," I reply, "Concentrate on me."

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I open my eyes swiftly and I see her. She looks so beautiful even with that mask on. I'm not in total control yet, I can feel it. I push myself up off the ground and I see the bomb it's about to go off. She gives me an urgent look and I grab her before flashing away as fast I can.

It didn't work as I'd hope, luckily Mystic Raven wasn't hurt. I took the brunt of the damage. The explosion was so big but it didn't end there, I noticed a bomb attached to my suit and so did the Mystic Raven. Her eyes widened, I put her down roughly and flashed made a quick decision. I got out of my suit and discarded it before the bomb could go off. The Mystic Raven looks at me shocked, then I realize I'm only in my underwear! She knows I'm Barry Allen!

I walk closer towards her nervously. She's still gaping at me and I hold out my hand for her to shake. I smile nervously, "I'm Barry Allen." She blinks blankly. She looks at me weirdly before shaking it. She continues staring at me in silence and before I can stop myself I blurt out, "Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" That breaks the trance and her lips form into a smirk. "A girl's gotta have a little mystery," She winks at me before patting my back and walking off. I follow her. "What?" I pout, "You're still not going to tell me?" "Nope," She grins. "Pleaseeee!" I whine, "Come on, you know who I am!" "And who's fault is that?" She raises her eyebrow. I glare her before exclaiming, "Yours! I was saving you! That's what triggered the bomb!" "Fair enough," She admits, "But I'm still not telling you!" She pauses and before I can say anything, she adds, "But then again who told you to go after her yourself? And the reason I was there in the first place was to save your ass! So technically this is all on you!" I groan and mumble, "Stupid logic." She laughs and we head to STAR labs.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you guys think :)? Tell me in your review :)! What did you think about the way she found out he was the Flash? Sorry if there are any mistakes and please if you see any mention them to me either via PM or if you can't then, tell me in your review. If I don't have a chance to correct the mistake then I will mention it next chapter. Thanks for all the encouragement :)! You guys rock :)!**

 **Next chapter will show us more of Ashmi's reaction. Who else should find out? Any ideas?**

 **A big thanks to once again to highlander348 for all the help:)!**

 **And I'm going to be looking for a new villain soon (not yet - we still have to deal with the Siren, she escaped, remember?)  
So if anyone has any ideas, PM me or leave it in your review.**

 **A few new powers were introduced, what do you think?**

 **And what about Iris? Is she too OOC?**

 **Do you guys want more Flarrow or not? Because I have this really cute Oliver/Ashmi teasing Barry scene in my head right now. And there's also the Ashmi/Roy friendship because Colton Haynes is awesome, red is cool and Arsenal is cool :D!**

 **Also I posted a Barricity story (Barry/Felicity), please check it out if you have time :)! You can also find it on Wattpad, my username is ScottSalvatore23.**

 **And I know it's shorter than usual, but I've crazy busy, especially with my big science project that makes up one fifth of my grade, due. We also got results and all A's :)! So I can still continue writing. And I also got back my accounting test... I got 200/200 and guess what my brother and mother said, "That's okay." So I was incredibly annoyed, I'd like to see them get a 200. But enough with my ranting, I just needed to let my frustration out :(...**

 **Please review guys :)! It keeps me inspired to write :)! And I'm still looking for a beta :)!**

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading :)!**

* * *

 **Please favourite and follow :)!**

* * *

 **Pretty Please Review :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

 _A/N: I'm up to date with The Flash but there may be some mistakes and it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. Marie (Guest): Girl Power five :)! ^5! There's such cute teasing scenes in the next chapter, so you can look forward to that :)! There's a tiny bit of Flarrow in this chapter but there's more in Chapter 11! Our heroes might be heading to Starling City... Thanks for the review :)!**

 **2\. WinterRain36: Thank you from both me and highlander348 :)! Thank you for your opinion :)! I will take it into account! She is one of my top choices of people to find out... Thanks for the review :)!**

 **3\. Judhia (Guest) - (Chapter 6): Thank you! Thanks for the reviews :D!**

 **4\. Judhia (Guest) - (Chapter 7): Thank you! And more Roy/Ashmi friendship to come :D! Thanks for the reviews :D!**

 **5\. Judhia (Guest) - (Chapter 8): That's still a little while till that, but who knows? Whoops! I do :D! LOL... Thanks for the reviews :D!**

 **6\. Empress (Guest): I'm still deciding, but one thing is for sure, the Flash won't be faster than her :D! Cause well Girl Power Rocks! Thanks for the Review :)!**

* * *

 _HOLY FUCKING CRAP! Sorry for the language but this is absolutely necessary! On the 6th of August 2015 Darin Brooks not only favourited one of my tweets on twitter but I got tagged with him and a link is on one of HIS tweets! This is the freaking BEST DAY EVER! The only thing that could EVER top this would be Grant Gustin wishing me happy birthday!_

 _At first when I saw it I thought it was some fan account, but it wasn't! It was his real account, verified and everything. I literally couldn't breathe. I just stood there gaping at the screen and I was like if I die right now, I'll die happy! But I realized you guys probably wouldn't be happy, so I decided to leave dieing of happiness for another day and working on updating Chapter 9 instead..._

 _But HOLY CRAP I still can't believe that happened, I only believed it after checking 5 times! This is just freaking amazing! I could go on ranting for hours, trust me. You can ask my best friend, this is incredibly exciting and I'm just going to stop ranting because if I don't now I will never stop._

* * *

 ** _Previously on New Attractions_**

 _Barry's POV_

 _I open my eyes swiftly and I see her. She looks so beautiful even with that mask on. I'm not in total control yet, I can feel it. I push myself up off the ground and I see the bomb it's about to go off. She gives me an urgent look and I grab her before flashing away as fast I can._

 _It didn't work as I'd hope, luckily Mystic Raven wasn't hurt. I took the brunt of the damage. The explosion was so big but it didn't end there, I noticed a bomb attached to my suit and so did the Mystic Raven. Her eyes widened, I put her down roughly and flashed made a quick decision. I got out of my suit and discarded it before the bomb could go off. The Mystic Raven looks at me shocked, then I realize I'm only in my underwear! She knows I'm Barry Allen!_

 _I walk closer towards her nervously. She's still gaping at me and I hold out my hand for her to shake. I smile nervously, "I'm Barry Allen." She blinks blankly. She looks at me weirdly before shaking it. She continues staring at me in silence and before I can stop myself I blurt out, "Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" That breaks the trance and her lips form into a smirk. "A girl's gotta have a little mystery," She winks at me before patting my back and walking off. I follow her. "What?" I pout, "You're still not going to tell me?" "Nope," She grins. "Pleaseeee!" I whine, "Come on, you know who I am!" "And who's fault is that?" She raises her eyebrow. I glare her before exclaiming, "Yours! I was saving you! That's what triggered the bomb!" "Fair enough," She admits, "But I'm still not telling you!" She pauses and before I can say anything, she adds, "But then again who told you to go after her yourself? And the reason I was there in the first place was to save your ass! So technically this is all on you!" I groan and mumble, "Stupid logic." She laughs and we head to STAR labs._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hear the Sirens and Roll with the Punches**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

The Flash saved my life. No, not just the Flash - Barry saved me. Barry Allen. The same guy with whom I shared not one, not even two, but even more considering the fact that he's the Flash too! Holy crap! BARRY ALLEN IS THE FLASH! What do I do? I'm freaking out right now, but I try to keep my cool and reply suavely that a girl's got to have a little mystery. I don't know how much longer I can hide my identity...

I try to control my breathing as I begin to fly towards STAR labs. Barry zips through the city to STAR labs in a matter of seconds. Sure I could race him, but I need some time to think about all of this, so I fly to STAR labs at a steady pace. I breathe deeply and try to clear my head. On impulse I land and enter STAR labs without a thought and before I know it I see everyone waiting for me. Dr Wells studying me as if trying to figure what I am going to do with information that Barry is the Flash. Cisco looking at me pointedly and thinking. Caitlin is smiling at me, but a gleam of unsureness in her eyes. Barry is grinning at me - I can sense the trust in his eyes - he knows I won't betray him.

I break the silence by smiling awkwardly and sheepishly saying, "Hi guys!" "So?" Cisco grins at me. "So what?" I feign innocence. "Ms Raven, What are you going to be doing with the fact you know the identity of the Flash?" Dr Harrison Wells asks me fixing me with a steely glare. "Nothing!" I glare back at him for thinking I would betray the Fla- I mean Barry. "See I told you guys!" Barry grins at me. "We were right," Caitlin smiles at me. Cisco lets out a breath, "Good! I thought you were gonna turn all evil on us or something." Caitlin punches Cisco's shoulder while me and Barry laugh. "Ow!" Cisco exclaims sheepishly.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

The Mystic Raven knows who I am. That's something not even Iris knows and I've known Iris my whole life... But I just feel like I can trust her. There's a connection that I just can't explain.

And I'm right. She isn't going to betray us. She's on our side... I just wish I knew who she was. It's as if I know her, but at the same time I don't. Caitlin, Dr Wells and Cisco leave the room to give us some privacy. "So..." She trails off awkwardly walking closer so that we're face to face. "So..." I reply trying to keep from smiling whilst edging closer to her. And with that we both burst out laughing. She shakes her head at me, rolls her eyes playfully and bites her lip all at the same time. There's so much of her to focus on and so little time, even for the Flash.

And then something comes over me. A sudden uncontrollable impulse. Adrenaline that drives through my body. A shock wave that takes control of me, leaving me vulnerable. And with all those emotions coursing through my veins, I lean down and meet our lips in a passionate kiss.

She bites my lip and I moan into the kiss. I let my body take control - my tongue traces across her teeth, asking for permission and that's when I focus on her lips. That's when I get a taste of her.

She tastes like a mixture of berries - raspberries and strawberries with a hint of blueberry? It reminds me of someone actually. It reminds me of Ashmi. And with that I somehow break out of my trance and break our kiss whilst gasping for air.

This is the first time she's kissed me. The first time she's kissed Barry Allen and not the Flash. I enjoyed the kiss, I really enjoyed it! But for some reason I can't stop thinking that she kisses me just like Ashmi does...

Is this wrong? Can you have such strong feelings for two people at the same time?

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

Barry Allen kissed me. Sure he's kissed me, but this is the first time I've known he was Barry Allen and he kissed me. But he did pull away... I'm so confused!

My alarm rings and I check my phone. 10 minutes till I need to be at the CCPD. Crap! I hop in the shower and quickly clean myself in a record time of five minutes. I point a finger at myself and my outfit appears. I choose a skirt this time - deciding to change it up from the usual pants - it's a black pencil skirt. Smart, appropriate for the work place and sophisticated but still hot and showing off my tan legs. I unconsciously pick a maroon red blouse. I carry a black jersey just incase I feel cold, but from the weather reports it seems I'll be fine.

A pair of black heels appear on my feet and my make up is done naturally. I add a touch of this new lipstick gloss I bought and with that I go to work. And by go to work, I mean fly to work, because that is way cooler!

I reach work with two minutes to spare and of course Barry isn't there. I roll my eyes and giggle at his tardiness. Knowing Barry he'd be late to his own funeral! Which he might be if Captain Singh finds him late again! I can sense Captain Singh enter the building. Crap! Come on Barry! A few seconds later I sense Barry enter the building and, I assume, flash outside the door.

He enters with a huge grin on his face. "Guess what I got?" He says. "What?" I ask curiously. "For you milady," He replies charmingly handing me my usual coffee order. "I don't whether I should be happy or creeped out by the fact you still remember my coffee order that you've heard once..." I tease him. "Well fine then, you aren't getting any coffee..." He teases back. I try to reach for the cup and he holds it too high for me to reach please.

"Please," I pout and playfully bat my eyelashes at him. Sure I could've have gotten it if I really wanted to, but that wouldn't really have been fun. He looks ready to concede but he catches the gleam in my eye and decides to negotiate instead. "If you want the coffee you have to give me a kiss," He says before waiting for my response. I go up to his lips like I'm about to kiss him before turning my head and kissing his cheek instead. While he's distracted I grab my cup of coffee with a triumphant smirk. "What? I won it fair and square. It's not my fault you didn't specify where I had to kiss you," I point out triumphantly.

He rolls his eyes at me before chuckling. "Thanks for the coffee by the way," I say, "I really needed one." "You're welcome," He replies with a shy smile on his face.

That's when Captain Singh enters the room. "Allen, Salvatore, how is the case going?" He asks us both. Case? What case? He sees us looking confused. "Blonde women, robs banks," He clarifies, summarizing our current case. Oh shit! The Siren! I almost forgot about her. Almost anyway.

"Uhh we're working on it," I say smoothly whilst adding in my head, "Just starting actually!" Captain Singh eyes us both before mumbling a remark and leaving the room. "Did you get the results?" I ask knowing the answer, because he had to have got the results to find the Siren. "Uh urmm I did?" He replies unsurely wondering if he was supposed to say anything. "And?" I raise my eyebrow at him. "We've got a match. Her name is Sabrina Sandton," He quips.

"I have a theory," I state, "And you're probably going to think it's crazy but I'm going to tell you anyway." He eyes me for a moment before motioning with a hand gesture for me to continue. I take a sip of my coffee and swallow before speaking again. "I think that the Si- blonde women might be like the Flash. Maybe that's how she got her powers. And I think her powers let her control men with her voice. It all adds up. The men that helped her can never remember what she looks like and don't even remember committing any crimes, but the women that bare witness do remember her." I explain with a lot of fake fascination considering the fact I already know it's true.

Barry widens his eyes at me. "Oh uh yeah, I was thinking the same thing... That sounds about right," He scratches his neck awkwardly. Is it bad that I find that hot?

"Hey Barry. Do you wanna hang out later? After we finish this case?" I blurt out, having no control of my mouth for a moment. "Uhh I- sure," He smiles his Barry Allen smile. "Great! We'd better get to work then," I say smoothly. "I uh- actually have to go uh take care of uh something," he replies tripping over every second word. What's going on with him. He carries on walking backwards to the door. "But I'll see you late-," And with he walks backwards into the door.

"Ow!" He exclaims before grumbling, "stupid door." I start laughing while trying to get out the words, "Are you," I laugh harder, "Okay?" "That just happened," He purses his lips before bursting out laughing. "I do have to go though," He says grinning before walking out the now open door. I wonder why he was in a rush... And that's when my phone (Mystic Raven's phone) beeps.

 **Flash** : Hey ;). We're going to find Siren. I could use some help.

 **Mystic Raven** : You know what they say... Never send a man to do a woman's job ;).

And with that I change my outfit while waiting for the location. My phone beeps.

 **Arsenal** : Hey! How's things in Central City?

 **Raven** : Not that good... Heading out to catch the Siren now.

 **Arsenal** : so what she controls men with her voice, like the ones out at sea?

 **Raven** : Yeah and she's a bitch with fake blond hair =D

 **Arsenal** : Well, good luck =D! Have to go meet the Arrow now Bye :)!

The Flash send me the location and I fly there. I land gracefully and observe my surroundings.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Flash moves to stand close to the masked witch and looks up at Mystic Raven as she continues to stare Siren's hideout. "What are we waiting for?" Flash asks impatiently. "Let's go in there and take her down!" He exclaims, a bit of childlike excitement seeping into his voice. Mystic Raven looks down at Barry and smiles at him. "Are you forgetting that we don't know how many guards she might have in there?" Mystic Raven looks back at the building, before continuing, "I'm going to use my x-ray vision to see how many guards there are and where Siren might be."

Mystic Raven then channels her magic and in a second she can see where every guard is and where the Siren is. She then looks down at Flash and tells him how many guards there are. "Ok, there are a lot of guards so you deal with them while I handle that conniving bi- uh vixen..." Mystic Raven says as she disappears in a bright light. Flash shouts, "Hey wait for me!", before racing to the building himself.

The Flash deals with the guards who seemed to be even more then what Mystic Raven saw, because she hadn't checked the basement. The heroic witch in question teleported right outside the room where Siren was. The six guards were surprised as Mystic Raven giggled and says, "Get ready boys for a beat down, Magic style!"

Mystic Raven then jumps up and delivers a swift kick to the nearest guard sending him to the floor. Another guard pulled out a baton and moved to strike Mystic Raven from behind but she teleports out the way just in time and says, "I think you would look better as a bunny rabbit!" She uses a spell to change the guard into a cute white rabbit. "Oh that is so cute!" Mystic Raven cooed.

The other guards pull out guns and start shooting at Mystic Raven but she freezes all the bullets and then shatters all the guns with a powerful burst of magic. The guards are in shock and start running the other way. Mystic Raven laughs and says "Please don't leave on my account!"

She says another spell that turned the floor into quicksand trapping the guards in place. In the battle, Siren slips away. The Mystic Raven then notices that the Siren is no longer there, "Damn it! Now to take care of that pesky Siren and put her in jail where she belongs!"

Mystic Raven rise up into the air and knocks down the doors to the room with her magic, she flies in and hovers near the rooftop looking down at Siren who was not surprised to see her. Siren looked up at Mystic Raven with veiled contempt, "Somehow I knew you would find me!" Siren smirks.

Mystic Raven just smirks at Siren as she hovers closer to her. "You got that right! Your days of bewitching men are over! My magic will see to that!" The Siren then pulls out a grenade and throws it at Mystic Raven as she bolts to the other side of the roof where a helicopter waits for her to escape. "Not if you are dead witch!" Siren shouts running across the roof. Mystic Raven brings up a powerful shield as the grenade exploded right in front of her! She narrowly misses being hit! The force of the blast shakes Ashmi's mystical barrier as she fights to keep it up and redirects the fire.

After a few seconds the air is clear and Mystic Raven drops the force field. Now she was angry as hell. "When I catch her I am going to beat her black and blue!" She remarks as she flies around the roof checking all the hiding places, looking for the Siren, determined to catch her.

Meanwhile Flash is dealing with the last of the guards on the lower floors when all of a sudden he hears a powerful noise that shakes up the whole building! Flash is worried that Mystic Raven is hurt so he races up the stairs to the roof suspecting that is where Siren and the Raven are using the explosion as an indication.

Siren bursts open the door to her hiding places and runs to the helicopter, but Mystic Raven is right behind her and blocks off her escape. Just as Mystic Raven is about to say a spell to bind Siren, the Flash races to the roof and looks around for his partner.

Sensing a chance to escape, Siren yells in her most hypnotic voice, "Flash! Go to the edge of the building and throw yourself off of the building now!"

The Flash is trying hard to resist but is immediately enthralled and goes to the building edge but stops at the last minute seeing the horrified look on Mystic Raven's face. He struggles even more to fight off the Siren's spell but is losing the battle of wills!

Siren gloats at Mystic Raven as she moves forward to the helicopter and yells, "You only have time to catch me or save your precious boyfriend Raven! And we both know which choice you will make!" She cackles evily at the Mystic Raven's distress.

Mystic Raven clenches her fists in anger and yells, "I will get you next time Siren! I promise you that!" And with that she flies to the Flash to catch him before he jumps off the building. Siren gleefully laughs as she reaches the helicopter. All of a sudden a masked archer slides across a zipline and jumps in front of her, blocking her escape route. It's Arsenal!

Siren is shocked! What is Arsenal doing here? Arsenal places an arrow in his bow and yells at Siren whilst smirking, "Siren you have failed this city!" With that he fires an arrow at her. The last thing the Siren saw was the arrow transforming into a boxing glove that punched her right in the face! Siren then hit the ground knocked out.

Meanwhile Mystic Raven grabs Flash right before he jumps out off the building! She then takes off his mask and gives him a passionate kiss to break Siren's spell over him. Barry sporting a silly grin after Raven finishes kissing him says, "I need to get bewitched more often!"

Mystic Raven laughs at that statement and rolls her eyes. She teleports them across the roof, hoping she might still be able to catch Siren, only to meet Arsenal's smirking face. "Things have been quiet in Starling, figured you could use a little help," He grins. "What? No hug?" He pouts, "And I even got you a present!" He gestures to the Siren. The Raven rolls her eyes before chuckling and enveloping her masked friend in a gratuitous hug.

"We should head back to STAR labs," the Flash says. "I got my bike," Arsenal says, "I'll meet you there." Flash takes the Siren to her very own holding cell and comes straight back for the Raven.

"Hello ma'am," The Flash says tipping an imaginary hat, "Can I give you a lift?" "Fine, but one of these days I'm going to give you a ride," Mystic Raven smirks. The Flash gulps but nods nonetheless knowing better than to argue with her. He races to STAR Labs with her safely in his arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note: There we go! Siren has been caught! Whoppee!**

 **So I want your opinions' on somethings:**

 **Zoom?  
Singularity?  
Killer Frost?  
Vibe?  
Firestorm?**

 **Do you guys want to know anything about Ashmi? Or from her past?**

 **Should anyone come visit soon?**

 **Cause, incase you didn't know, Flarrow next chapter :D!**

 **Shorter than normal, but I've been extremely busy X_X**

 **I'm thinking a proper Flarrow team up soon, what do you guys think?**

 **Also pairings (Friendship, Romance): WestThawne? WestAllen? FlashRaven? Snowbarry? Barry/Ashmi? Flash/Ashmi? Raven/Barry? Snowstorm? Cisco/Gold Glider? Cisco/OC**

 **What do you guys want?**

 **Anyone with ideas feel free :) I'm always looking for new ideas!**

 **And please check out my new story, it's called _RIGHTING WRONGS_.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Please review, fav & follow :)!**

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

 _A/N: I'm not up to date with The Flash yet :( so there may be some mistakes that's why it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh My God! Oh My God! Holy Crap! I love you guys :)! Your reviews were amazing and I was grinning so much while and after I was reading/read them that it freaked my brother out again! I absolutely loved your reviews :)!  
I'm just gonna keep this Author's Note because I keep freaking my brother out :D!**

 **1\. highlander348: Thanks for the review :)! Thanks for the idea I'll try to add that in soon :)!**

 **2\. 61070 (chapter 8): Thanks for the review :)! And thanks for the compliments :)!**

 **3\. kindleflame5: They are more co-leaders I guess, but don't worry there is no way in hell the Mystic Raven would be anyone's sidekick :)! Thanks for the review & your opinion :)!**

 **4\. horsegirl177: Thanks for the review :)! You got your update :)!**

 **5\. Empress: She does have more powers :)! Ones she knows about and some she has yet to discover ;)... You might see one of her new powers in Chapter 11. Thanks for the review:)!**

 **6\. WinterRain36: Thank you:)! And thanks for the review! Yes she does have invisibility! I'll probably use that in an upcoming chapter :)!**

 **Once again thanks for the reviews. In regards to who's faster... Technically the Mystic Raven is faster because she can teleport anywhere in a matter of seconds but that power drains her body, which is why she usually flies instead. The Flash is faster than her running wise, whereas she is faster in the air.**

 **I'm not going to make her faster in running because technically she can get to places faster than him anyway and speed is basically the Flash's main power.  
But the speed issue won't really be brought into this. Although the Raven is going to have a big surprise for the Flash in either Chapter 11 or 12.**

 **Thanks for listening, well reading, my explanation :)!**

* * *

 **Previously on New Attractions**

 _3rd Person POV_

 _Sensing a chance to escape, Siren yells in her most hypnotic voice, "Flash! Go to the edge of the building and throw yourself off of the building now!"_

 _The Flash is trying hard to resist but is immediately enthralled and goes to the building edge but stops at the last minute seeing the horrified look on Mystic Raven's face. He struggles even more to fight off the Siren's spell but is losing the battle of wills!_

 _Siren gloats at Mystic Raven as she moves forward to the helicopter and yells, "You only have time to catch me or save your precious boyfriend Raven! And we both know which choice you will make!" She cackles evily at the Mystic Raven's distress._

 _Mystic Raven clenches her fists in anger and yells, "I will get you next time Siren! I promise you that!" And with that she flies to the Flash to catch him before he jumps off the building. Siren gleefully laughs as she reaches the helicopter. All of a sudden a masked archer slides across a zipline and jumps in front of her, blocking her escape route. It is Arsenal!_

 _Siren is shocked! What is Arsenal doing here? Arsenal places an arrow in his bow and yells at Siren whilst smirking, "Siren you have failed this city!" With that he fires an arrow at her. The last thing the Siren saw was the arrow transforming into a boxing glove that punched her right in the face! Siren then hit the ground knocked out._

 _Meanwhile Mystic Raven grabs Flash right before he jumps out off the building! She then takes off his mask and gives him a passionate kiss to break Siren's spell over him. Barry sporting a silly grin after Raven finishes kissing him says, "I need to get bewitched more often!"_

 _Mystic Raven laughs at that statement and rolls her eyes. She teleports them across the roof, hoping she might still be able to catch Siren, only to meet Arsenal's smirking face. "Things have been quiet in Starling, figured you could use a little help," He grins. "What? No hug?" He pouts, "And I even got you a present!" He gestures to the Siren. The Raven rolls her eyes before chuckling and enveloping her masked friend in a gratuitous hug._

 _"We should head back to STAR labs," the Flash says. "I got my bike," Arsenal says, "I'll meet you there." Flash takes the Siren to her very own holding cell and comes straight back for the Raven._

 _"Hello ma'am," The Flash says tipping an imaginary hat, "Can I give you a lift?" "Fine, but one of these days I'm going to give you a ride," Mystic Raven smirks. The Flash gulps but nods nonetheless knowing better than to argue with her. He races to STAR Labs with her safely in his arms._

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Celebrations & Surprises**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

We arrive at STAR labs and the Flash, well Barry, gets a phone call. Three guesses as to who it's from? That's right, Iris!

"Hey guys, I need to be somewhere right now," He says nervously. "Really?" I raise my eyebrow, "What could be more important than celebrating busting the ever elusive Siren?"

"Urmm," Barry stutters before smoothly yet clearly lieing, "Work stuff. My partner needs some results." He flashes out in a hurry. 'Partner, my ass! Probably out for another late night rendezvous with Iris,' I think bitterly. Caitlin accidentally mentioned before the fact that he's been seeing Iris as the Flash. The thought of that made me feel, well to put it simply, jealous. I know I didn't have a right to be. But sharing Barry was hard enough, did I have to share the Flash too? Having a mask was something we had in common, something we understood about each other, even if he didn't realize it yet.

Besides what is up with Iris anyway? It's like she doesn't want Barry, but she wants him to not have anyone else. Sure she seemed to like me, until she found out Barry might be interested in me of course.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Hey Iris," I say in a chipper tone after my late night out with Barry. I did have an undertone of a slight hangover but could you really blame me?_

 _"Hey Ashmi. I was just looking for Barry. Is he around?" Iris asks eyeing my reaction. "Yeah he's just getting cleaned up," I reply absentmindedly before I realizing the most common assumption from that statement and blushing crimson red. I might be attracted to Barry, but I was not that kind of girl._

 _"I'll go get him for you," I state quickly, eager to get out of an embarrassing situation. I practically race out of the room and tell Barry that Iris is waiting for him inside. The office isn't exactly big nor is it sound proof, so I could pretty much hear everything._

 _"Hey Iris," Barry says brightly. "Hey Bar," Iris replies sweetly before giving him a hug, "So why were you cleaning up?"_

 _"Oh, we were busy experimenting," Barry says fondly before hearing the implication of that statement. "Not that kind of experimenting! Science experimenting. As in physics, not biology. Not that I would mind that kind of experimenting with her..." Barry babbles incessantly before trailing off, blushing and wide-eyed. He looks at the shock on Iris's face when she realizes what he said. He realizes then that she never really saw him as a guy, thinking guy thoughts and well it's good that she's knows now that's he's one._

 _I bite my lip and blush at his words even though no one could really see me. I wouldn't mind experimenting either, not after that kiss last night._

 _"Oh," Iris says awkwardly, "So how is Ashmi?" She says, saying my name in a weird way. "Why do you say it like that?" Barry raises his eyebrow. "Like what?" She asks, her tone seemingly dripping of innocence._

 _"Like how you used to say my ex-girlfriend's names, like Becky Cooper," He says, saying Becky Cooper whilst imitating Iris's tone._

 _"Look Bar," Iris says, "I just don't think she's the one for you. I mean I know girls like her."_

 _Excuse her! Girls like me! Who says I'm not the one for him? I could be! Then the realization of it all hits me. Could I be the one for him?_

 _I was about to march in there and hand Iris her ass. But something stopped me, Barry's voice defending me over Iris._

 _"What do you mean girls like her? She could be the one for me one day okay, you don't know that! You just say things as if I'm not meant to be with anyone! Look Iris. I like her okay? She's fun and funny and smart and beautiful and god knows why, but she might even like me back! And we had our chance. You know how I felt about you. And it just feels like you don't wanna be with me, but you don't want anyone else to be with me either!" Barry rants in frustration before sighing, "I think maybe you should go."_

 _I then start 'walking' back to the office and Iris passes me on the way. Wanting to test my theory, I say chipperly, "Hey Iris." "Hi, Ashmi," She says stiffly before walking swiftly towards the exit._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

"I'll be back later," I say to a tipsy Cisco before walking out and heading to the roof to think.

I walk up the stairs quickly and sigh as I sit on the edge of the roof. A few minutes later I hear a sound, someone sneaking up here. I turn around, ready to blast, until I see it's Roy. "Guess I'm not as good at the sneaking thing as Oliver, huh?" He jokes. "Or maybe I'm just better at catching you thing," I laugh before turning around and staring into the black night sky.

Roy sighs and sits down next to me on the edge of the roof. "You like him, don't you?" He smiles at me raising an eyebrow. "Pssh, what no-" I start denying before I see the look on his face. "Yes," I admit softly, my voice fading into the night, "But he's in love with Iris."

"Iris, really?" Roy chuckles, "Please she's got nothing on you!" I raise my eyebrow at him. "You like the prettiest girl I know, besides Thea of course..." He trails off blushing. "So you finally fixed that huh?" I reply smirking. "Yeah," He blushes and smiles sheepishly. "So what are you doing here, consoling your honourary older sister, instead of celebrating the reunion of Theroy?" I say jabbing my finger at his shoulder.

"Firstly, Theroy? Seriously?" He laughs, "Secondly she's helping Ollie." He looks around frantically. "Do **not** tell him I said that," Roy says extremely seriously before his face breaks into a smile, "Thirdly, what kind of a honourary little brother would I be if I wasn't here?"

"One that knew how to mind his own business," I reply snarkily before we both laugh, giddy on the triumph of our Flarrow team up.

"Okay, now that I've consoled you, can we get off the edge of the freaking roof? This height is kinda freaking me out! Some of us can't fly you know!"

"Okay, okay, let's go back and show them how to really take shots," I say getting up and offering my hand to him. "You got a deal," He smirks grasping my hand and getting onto the top of the roof. And with that we head inside.

 **The Next Day**

I offered Roy some money for a hotel or my couch but he refused saying he needed to get back to Starling City. By his insistent tone I'm guessing Thea was done helping Oliver and it was time for their reunion.

I shake my head and smile thinking of the two teenagers in love. He reminds me of Jeremy. Oh _Jer_! Why did he have to get mixed up in all this business? He was supposed to have a normal life and get old and have kids and grandchildren, but sadly his life is nothing but abnormal. Jeremy was like a little brother to me. I was like a bigger sister to him when he couldn't talk to his sister anymore. But atleast he's happy now and Stefan and Damon are taking good care of him.

I look at the photos of the times we went camping and giggle at the memories of all my 'brothers' being all brotherly. I'm daydreaming when my alarm rings, it gives me a fright and I clutch my cup of coffee so tightly that it almost breaks. It's time to get ready to go to work.

I quickly decide on an outfit (a smart yet casual black pencil skirt with a white dress top and a black belt on the shirt to top it off) and picture it in my mind. I say the magic words and it appears in front of me. I hop into the shower and thirty minutes later I'm ready to go to work.  
I check myself out in the mirror, fix my hair and head out the door to the CCPD.  
When I walk into the office/lab I see Barry standing there looking incredibly nervous.

* * *

 **Barry's** **POV**

I left everyone yesterday to go see Iris and help her with something again! Why do I keep doing this? It's like I'm setting myself up to fail. I even know I'm not in love with Iris, not anymore anyway. And I like Ashmi, I really like her. But I feel something for Raven too. Everytime I'm with them I feel this spark and I can't get enough of it. How do I choose?

I mean I know Ashmi but she doesn't really know me, not all of me. But the Mystic Raven, she knows both sides of me, but I don't know her, not all of her. I just don't know what to do, but I do know that I'm not going to be Iris's little dog anymore. I'm my own person and I can do what I want and be with who I want. I don't have to bend to Iris's will anymore, I don't have to hide anything anymore.

I just can't believe Iris sometimes! She gives me mixed vibes and on top of that she doesn't ever like anyone I ever go out with. It's like she doesn't want me, but she doesn't want anyone else to have me either! It's so frustrating! But it doesn't matter, because today is the day. The day I'm going to ask out Ashmi.

I hear a beep on my watch, it's one o' clock in the morning. Okay so maybe tomorrow's the day.

The next day (well the later the same day) I get up and shower. I grab breakfast and speed-change to find the perfect outfit to ask Ashmi out. After about eight outfit changes and Joe threatening to shoot me, I finally select a black jeans and a white shirt with black writing. The writing 'Cool' at the front and 'Nerd' at the back.

I check myself out in the mirror and do a spin. "You got this Barry Allen," I nod to myself. And with that I head to work, actually early for once. Ashmi arrives a few minutes after me and I feel incredibly nervous. Did I put on perfume? Did I shower? Do I have clothes on? I look down just to make sure. I let out a breath when I see clothes on my body. She looks at me with a quizzical expression on her face before breaking into a smile, "Hey Barry."

"Hey Ashmi so I was wondering if maybe you might like to just maybe you know..." I start off saying, going to lean back against the counter, except there was no counter there and I fell backwards, landing on the fall, which thankfully didn't hurt... much.

She rushes over to help me up and once I'm back on my feet I get flustered again. She's standing extremely close and I mumble, "doyoumaybewannagrababitetoeat?"  
"Grab a bite to eat, like a date?" She asks. "Pssh what no-" I chicken out before being gutsy and changing my tune, "I mean yes. Yes, like a date." Her expression looks serious. This isn't going well at all.

I look down at my feet and scratch my neck awkwardly. "I'd love to," She replies moments after leaving me in suspense. It actually wasn't that longer, it just seemed longer to me because well, hello superspeed. "Really?" I asked in shock, my face lighting up and a broad grin spread over it. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask," She says smiling and we begin staring into each others eyes and leaning in closer. Our noses were almost touching when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw the name. She sent me an apologetic look before saying, "I have to take this," And promptly exiting the room.

* * *

 **Ashmi's** **POV**

He finally asked me out! And we were about to kiss when my phone rang. I was shocked at the caller ID and picked the phone up. I decided to take the call outside and headed out.

"Jer..." I spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey," He replied stiffly. "Did you-" I begin to ask but he cuts me off, "Before you ask, no, I didn't get my memories back.

He pauses before continuing, "Elena's sick, really sick and she needs all the help she can get." "I'm on my way-" I start off. "No," He replies, "There's something we need from you. Stefan and Damon told me about the Flash. We need a sample from him. Hair and blood. Can you get it by tomorrow? Please. His cells ability can be cloned to save her." I desperately wanted to say no, but I had no choice, "Yes I'll do it." "You know that he can't know what you're doing. Or he'll find out about you. About all of us," Jeremy warns before ending the call. I close my eyes, he's right.

 _Barry_ _can_ _never_ _know..._

* * *

 **Author's** **Note** : **much shorter than usual but I felt I had to end it there...Ooh how was it? So a bit of drama...**

 **Just so you guys know Elena is Jeremy's sister. Jeremy is sort of like a foster brother to Ashmi and he lost his memory. This is showing a bit more of her past so you can get to know her.**

 **Incase it wasn't clear before to anyone, Ashmi is a witch and certain aspects of witch craft are quite gory and I decided to bring that in here.**

 **We'll find out a bit more about Elena's sickness but basically it's slowly killing her body because her cells cannot regenerate. Using witch craft they are going to give her cells similar properties to Barry's without her developing powers. To perform the spell or ritual they need two things from Barry - A couple of strands of his hair and some blood.**

 **She believes she has to get this without telling Barry the truth because this magic is grey possibly verging on dark. Keeping him in the dark will protect him from all the supernatural creatures in the world she is from.**

 **It's adding a bit more of an arrow touch with everything getting a little darker to contrast to the lighter side of everything.**

 **So will Barry find out? How will it affect him? How will the date go? Any special date ideas?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review and PM with questions if you are confused about anything and I will do my utmost best to answer your questions.**

* * *

 _Favourite_ , **_Follow_** **_&_** _**Review :)!**_

* * *

 ** _Awesomeness2502_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on New Attractions_

* * *

 _"Hey Ashmi so I was wondering if maybe you might like to just maybe you know..." I start off saying, going to lean back against the counter, except there was no counter there and I fell backwards, landing on the fall, which thankfully didn't hurt... much._

 _She rushes over to help me up and once I'm back on my feet I get flustered again. She's standing extremely close and I mumble, "doyoumaybewannagrababitetoeat?"_

 _"Grab a bite to eat, like a date?" She asks. "Pssh what no-" I chicken out before being gutsy and changing my tune, "I mean yes. Yes, like a date." Her expression looks serious. This isn't going well at all._

 _I look down at my feet and scratch my neck awkwardly. "I'd love to," She replies moments after leaving me in suspense. It actually wasn't that longer, it just seemed longer to me because well, hello superspeed. "Really?" I asked in shock, my face lighting up and a broad grin spread over it. "I was beginning to think you'd never ask," She says smiling and we begin staring into each other's eyes and leaning in closer. Our noses were almost touching when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw the name. She sent me an apologetic look before saying, "I have to take this," And promptly exiting the room._

* * *

 ** _Ashmi's POV_**

 _He finally asked me out! And we were about to kiss when my phone rang. I was shocked at the caller ID and picked the phone up. I decided to take the call outside and headed out._

 _"Jer..." I spoke softly into the phone._

 _"Hey," He replied stiffly. "Did you-" I begin to ask but he cuts me off, "Before you ask, no, I didn't get my memories back._

 _He pauses before continuing, "Elena's sick, really sick and she needs all the help she can get." "I'm on my way-" I start off. "No," He replies, "There's something we need from you. Stefan and Damon told me about the Flash. We need a sample from him. Hair and blood. Can you get it by tomorrow? Please. His cells ability can be cloned to save her." I desperately wanted to say no, but I had no choice, "Yes I'll do it." "You know that he can't know what you're doing. Or he'll find out about you. About all of us," Jeremy warns before ending the call. I close my eyes, he's right._

 _Barry can never know…_

* * *

 **Please read the Author's Note at the end it's very important!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Dates and Choices**

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

After the call I head back to our office and work on some case files. Barry disappears, off to do some saving I assume. I think about going to lend a hand but I check on him and everything is going well. I sigh and sit down, staring at the clock and contemplating what I agreed to. Could I really do it?

My phone vibrates and I am jolted out of my time of contemplation.

 ** _Barry_** _: Looking forward to our date tonight ;) I'll be there in an hour._

Oh crap! I didn't realize how much of time had passed. I teleport to my apartment, undress and hop into the shower. When I get out of the shower, I get dressed and apply some light make-up and perfume. I choose to wear a really pretty dress that had been sitting at the back of my closet for the past few months. It's silver and has embroidery. It stops just above my knees but the back falls down low. I wear strappy silver heels and I wear my silver earrings and bracelet.

Then I hear a knock at the door. I open it up to find Barry Allen with an open mouth staring at me. I bite my lower lip as I take in his appearance. He adopted an all-black theme. He's wearing black jeans with a black polo shirt and a casual black coat.

"Wow…" Barry says when he first sees me, "You look… wow."

"Thanks, you look pretty wow yourself." I reply trying to hide my blush. "Shall we?" He asks with a playful grin while offering his arm to me. "We shall," I reply brightly but the thoughts of my phone call earlier darken my thoughts.

We take a taxi to the restaurant even though we didn't need to because it was quite close by. We get in and someone seats us. Then a waitress comes to take our order. She's a pretty and tall with red hair and green eyes. Green eyes that just happened to be completely focused on my date.

I say my order, but she doesn't seem to hear me. She's too busy staring at Barry. I clear my throat and glare daggers at the back, well side, of her head. Barry was totally absorbed into reading the menu, but looks up and shoots me a small smile.

I repeat my order. "I'd like the chicken pieces and spicy rice with sauce." She writes it down hurriedly and looks back to Barry. Barry says, "I'll have the steak medium rare with a side of fries." "And to drink?"

"Urmm well that's up to the lady tonight," Barry smiles at me. "Two glasses of scotch. Hopefully you'll be able to keep up with me," I wink at him although I already know he will because of his fast metabolism. "Is that all sir?" Tara the waitress says, batting her eyelashes at Barry. "Yes thank you," Barry replies politely. Tara sends a flirty smile to Barry and glare to me before leaving our table.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

"So let's get to know one another better. I'm from Central City, born and raised. Where are you from?" I say.

"Well originally I'm from Mystic Falls but I've moved around a lot. I lived in New Orleans for quite a while, Tree Hill for quite a while as well and Orange County in California. Other than that it was just really short periods of time."

"So your family moved around a lot?"

"Sort of. My mom died when I was really young. Then it was just my dad and my half-brothers, Damon and Stefan. When I was a teenager my dad sent me to attend boarding school for a little while, but after he passed away I decided to rather move to a small town so I moved to Tree Hill."

"That's where you met Lucas, that blonde guy from the club?" I start off before realizing that I was bringing up her ex on our first date, "Which you probably really don't want to talk about."

"Relax Barry it's okay. I want to know about you. And I really want you to know about me… Yeah that's where I met Lucas. I actually met Nathan first when he was at basketball camp. We became best friends and he convinced me to move to Tree Hill. Then I met Lucas and Nathan warned me against him but I was feeling lonely because Haley, Nathan's wife, just came back from a music tour and was trying to get him back. She had some jealousy issues and didn't really like us hanging out. Then Lucas and I were dating but he cheated on me with Peyton and it turns out Haley had a thing for Chris but once she thought Nathan and I slept together then she came running back. We didn't actually sleep together but we figured they kinda deserved to think that we did. So what about you? Any sordid romances?"

"Not much to tell really. I had a few girlfriends – Becky, Santana, Rachel and Quinn. Felicity and I had a thing for a little while but she figured out that she was meant to be with Oliver."

"What about Iris?"

"Iris and I are just friends."

She places her hand on mine and squeezes it lightly and shoots me a small smile. "It's okay you can be honest with me."

"The truth is that I had feelings for Iris for a long time and she never saw me in that way. Then you showed up, you're smart and funny and witty and sweet and beautiful and I like you."

"I like you too."

* * *

 **Ashmi's POV**

After that very deep conversation for a first date, our food arrives. Tara practically dumps my food in front of me then graciously places Barry's in front him while batting her stupid eyelashes at his face. I glare at her as she leaves but before leaving she touches his arm and says in a flirty tone, "Let me know if you need _anything_ else."

The conversation stays pretty light for the rest of the meal – more along the lines off favourite colours, pets, books and movies.

After we finish our meal, Barry signals for the check. Tara places the bill on the table and slips a piece of paper with her number in front of Barry. Barry looks at the paper in confusion. "Wonder why she gave me this? Is it like a customer rating thing?" I seethe inside at Tara's stupid number on the stupid paper. "Seriously? She's been hitting on you all night." "Really?" "How could you not have noticed that?" "The only thing I really noticed tonight was you." And with those words, all my anger at Tara faded away.

It was a nice night so we decided to walk back from the restaurant because it was only two blocks away. We stop just in front of the restaurant. "What's wrong?" Barry asks after noticing how distracted I am. "Nothing. Everything's perfect." I smile and place a chaste kiss on his lips. I turn around to continue walking when he grabs onto my arm lightly and pulls me towards him for a more passionate kiss.

We break apart after a few moments and continue walking. He notices I'm still distracted. He holds my hand and then squeezes slightly to get my attention. "Hey are you okay? Is this still about that waitress?" Then he smirks before saying, "Were you jealous?"

"I was not," I roll my eyes at him. "Were too," He challenges me. "Was not," I shoot him a playful glare. "Really you sure about that? Maybe we should go back there for our next date and request her as our waitress." Barry smirks at me. "Okay so maybe I was a little jealous." I admit and pout slightly. He grins at me.

A little while later we reach my door. "So I guess this is goodbye. Do I have a chance for a second date?" "Only if you promise to take me to a place with no Tara. Deal?" "Deal." He steps forward and closes the space between us.

Our lips crash against each other in a mixture of softness and harshness. He cups my cheek and his hand falls down to my waist and pulls him flush against me. He bites my lower lip softly. His tongue grazes my teeth before slipping into my mouth. Our tongues move together until we hear someone clearing their throat.

One of neighbours happened to be walking by. We broke apart. Our faces red, flushed from the kiss and blushing at being caught.

"Well after that, you most definitely have a second date." He grins at me and I smirk at him.

"Good night Mr. Allen."

"Good night Ms. Salvatore."

The next day

I wake up with a smile remembering the events of last night. I hop into the shower and magic my clothes on. I grab some toast and put on some butter and jam. As soon as I'm done eating, I lock up and head to work.

I walk in and see Barry sitting there with a goofy smile on his face. "Your coffee Miss Salvatore."

"Why thank you Mr. Allen," I say and bite my lip. "So about that second date?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the three-day rule?" I tease him and raise my eyebrow for effect. "I thought you didn't really like rules," Barry teases me. "Touché," I grin before sipping my coffee.

"I heard that Jitters is having a game night and I need a partner. What do you say?"

"I say you try and keep me away," I wink at him.

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I let out a breath once she's said yes. "So I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah that's perfect."

Who knew relationships could be so simple and perfect?

I feel my phone buzz and see a message from Joe. There's a new case. I tell Ashmi and we head down to the scene of the crime. After collecting evidence and filing some reports we both head home to get ready for tonight. It's almost 6 and Ashmi's apartment is near Jitters so I superspeed there. Just as I am outside her apartment, I see her leaving and dialling a number on her phone. I duck behind the wall and answer the phone.

"Hey."

"Hi Barry. Look I'm running a little late, I'll meet you at Jitters in 15 minutes or so."

"Okay yeah sure."

We say bye and cut the call then I see her walking down the street. What's going? Why did she lie to me? My curiosity gets the better of me and I follow her down the street and see her stop at an abandoned and secluded ship dock.

I see someone throw a sharp object at the back of her head. I'm about to leave my hiding place and rush to save her when she turns around and catches it. My jaw drops and then I see a man step out of the shadows.

"You're getting sloppy Salvatore." He smirks at her.

"I still caught it, didn't I Gilbert?" She smirks at him.

"Did you get it?" His expression turns serious.

"No. And I'm not going to," She replies stubbornly.

"You're going to let my sister die because of him! Do you have feelings for him?"

"They'll find a way to save her. They always do."

"Just like Bonnie found a way to save you?" He looks angry.

She ignores his accusatory tone. "I have feelings for him. I'm not going to use him just to save Elena. I've sacrificed enough for your sister."

"Well that does sound like you, thinking with your heart instead of your head? How well did that work out for you last time?" A venomous tone in is words.

"This is not like the last time. Barry is not like him. He's different."

"Well then I hope he's worth it." He turns away from her, a stoic expression on his face.

She places a hand on his shoulder. "Jer," She says, blinking away the tears in her eyes, "I love you. Always have, always will."

"I- I have to go." He walks away and she wipes away the tears on her face. She starts typing on her phone and I see a message appear on my phone.

 ** _Ashmi:_** _Sorry I can't make it tonight. I'm feeling a little under the weather. See you tomorrow_ _J_

I zoom back home and collapse on my bed. What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the extremely long wait** **I just received some really bad reviews which made me feel really uninspired. Then school started and I received some amazing reviews on my other stories so I began writing again. Then I looked at the reviews for this story and I saw some really really amazing ones and I felt inspired so I started this chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

 **This chapter was more focused on Barry and Ashmi so next chapter will have more of Flash and Mystic Raven.**

* * *

 **I'm replying to reviews here if by any chance I missed yours then youre welcome to PM me :)**

 **Bookobsessive816: I hope you're happy that Ashmi made the right choice** **J**

 **Miriamczekalski: Thank you so much** **J** **Reviews like yours keep my inspired. As for the Violetta going to Hogwarts I'm not sure when I will be updating because I haven't watched Violetta since Tomas left… He was my favourite character and I was hardcore Tomletta but I will try to watch some Tomletta scenes and get inspired during the next holiday** **J** **.**

 **Miriamczekalski: The brothers will make a visit in a few chapters time. I'll try to add in more jealous Barry** **J** **.**

 **Gilyflower: Here's the update and thanks for the review. I'm just curious, is your penname a Game of Throne reference, or am I just so obsessed with Game of Thrones that I'm imagining things?**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the review! It really made my day!**

 **FlashLover: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update and more Flarrow soon don't worry** **J** **.**

 **WinterRain36: Don't worry they'll be more Mystic Raven next chapter** **J** **.**

 **Kindleflame5: Don't worry more of both those pairings next chapter** **J** **.**

 **Highlander348: More of that next chapter don't worry** **J** **. As for the whole blood and hair thing, it kinda like tethers their lives together and could harm Barry, that's why she doesn't want to do it.**

 **Sorry if I missed anyone's reviews :(**

* * *

 **Also I am going to put a poll up on who should be the first person to find out Mystic Raven's identity so please go vote :).**

 **Much Love to everyone who has supported this story in any way and who has messaged me and reviewed. You guys are honestly absolutely amazing and I wouldn't be writing this story without your support. You guys are a huge part of what inspires me and I just really want you guys to know that.**

 **P.S. Who wants a SuperMysticFlash Team Up to happen? And maybe some Kara and Mon-El BECAUSE I SHIP KARAMEL SO HARD AND I JUST LOVE THEM!**

 **I will try to update soon, before my exams start because I won't get a chance to write when they do. Good luck to anyone else that will be writing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** **New Attractions**

* * *

 _Language: English_

 _Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the Flash or I'd be starring in it as Barry's girlfriend/fiancée/wife, etc. I don't own The Vampire Diaries either :(... Yeah I know life sucks :(! Don't own the Arrow :(. Actually I don't own any TV series or I'd probably be directing/creating now instead of writing fanfiction._

 _Summary: Barry is in love with Iris. Then a new girl shows up, with secrets. Now he's confused. (I know there are loads of stories with this plot but please give it a chance :)! )_

 _A/N: I'm up to date with The Flash but there may be some mistakes and it doesn't follow the series plot line according to the Superhero things..._

 _Pairings: Barry/OC Barry/Iris Iris/Eddie and more. Give suggestions and/or prompts._

 _Rating: T for very suggestive language use and possible making out._

 _I'd like to just point out once again that Grant Gustin (sadly don't own :(! ) is freaking hot and his voice is addictive! I seriously can't get over his performances of Uptown Girl, Glad You Came and Smooth Criminal on Glee - All of which I don't own :( !_

* * *

 **Ash Lightwood. Shadowhunter: Firstly can I just say how much I love your username?! Because I do! Thanks for the review and tbh I probably have too many fandoms so I start including them in my writing :D!**

 **HuffelpufStudent: Your review literally made my day! It was great so thank you so much. Getting good reviews really inspires me!**

 **WinterRain36: Don't worry MR will always be more powerful than the Flash, she has quite a few powers... I'm still indecisive about the speed thing, cause I kinda wanna let Barry have a little something too you know? Thanks for the review and being such a loyal reader!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : The Ripper Comes To town**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

I can't keep still. I don't know what's going on with Ashmi. Who was that guy? What was he talking about? I need to run. Maybe I should text Mystic Raven.

 _Barry: Hey :)_

 _Mystic Raven: Hi :)_

 _Barry: Are you busy tonight? I wanted to hang out._

 _Mystic Raven: I can't tonight._

 _Barry: How about Saturday night?_

 _Mystic Raven: It's a date ;)._

Barry goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, he unlocks his phone to see a message from Ashmi.

 _Ashmi: I'm still feeling a bit sick so I spoke to the captain about some time off… don't have too much fun without me ;)_

 _Barry: It's always more fun when you're there ;). I'll stop by later with some chicken soup x_

 _Ashmi: It's a date ;)!_

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Barry gets ready and heads to work. "Allen we have a new case for you. It's all in the folder on your desk."

Barry goes up his lab and opens the folder and begins reading. The perpetrator is a guy in his late 20s, he completely drains people of blood and rips their heads off. The only real evidence left behind is the bodies of his victims. Any sort of witnesses doesn't seem to remember a thing. Barry goes over everything for the next few hours and he still hasn't figured out a thing.

Someone enters his office and hands him a phone. "There's a call for you Allen." Barry wonders who could be calling him. "Barry Allen, I hope you have a pen. Write down this number 093 4578953. When you're ready to take care of this ripper let me know." The call cuts.

The CCPD gets a tip off about the Ripper and Barry flashes to the scene but he's too late, the Ripper has left. Barry sees a man watching him and leaving through the shadows, so he follows him as the Flash. "Who are you? Did you do this?"

"No but I can take care of the monster that did," The man smirks. Barry's eyes widen in realisation. "Yes Barry I am the guy from earlier." "What do you mean by take care of it?" "I'm not going to kill it, relax," The guy rolls his eyes, "It's not even human. I just know how to stop it."

"Well how do I stop it?"

"You can't… but I can. It's what I was born to do. I just need your help."

"I can't help you. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You'll change your mind Flash. You know how to contact me when you do." With that reply the man slinks off into the shadows and Barry can't help but feel that there's something familiar about him.

* * *

Later that day, Iris is walking to Jitters during her lunch break when she bumps into a very attractive square-jawed man. She falls and he offers a hand up with a very captivating smile gracing his features. She looks at his forest green eyes and high cheekbones that would make any girl swoon. "I am so sorry Miss?" "West, Iris West," She says unable to stop herself from giggling. They talk for a few more minutes until Iris notices a red spot on his shirt. He pulls on his jacket to cover the spot.

His grin widens manically. "I was really hoping you wouldn't notice," He says shooting her a look of pity, "I wanted us to have some fun before I sucked all the blood out of your hot little body." Iris freezes and he compels her not to scream. He flashes them to a nearby alley. "I'm sorry about this sweetheart." Iris hits the flash emergency button on her phone as Stefan advances on her and begins draining her blood.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"The spell worked. He didn't recognise me at all." "That means he won't recognise Stefan either. Not until it's too late anyway."

Barry hears the flash emergency tone go off. He grabs his suit and heads to the address. He sees a man holding Iris's limp body with his face buried on her neck. Barry throws the guy off of her, grabs Iris and rushes her to the hospital. He goes back for the man who attacked Iris but the man is nowhere to be seen.

Barry heads to the hospital with Joe and the rest of Team Flash. "How is she?" "She's in critical condition. She's lost a lot of blood. I'm afraid that I must prepare you both for the worst." Joe drops to the floor, tears streaming down his face. Caitlin and Cisco comfort him while Harry goes to get him a coffee. Barry rages for the next hour until he makes a decision, a decision to call the man in the shadows.

"I'm ready."

"Good I'm outside the hospital."

Barry flashes outside and the man appears out of the shadows. "What exactly is the plan?"

"It's isn't human. This sword is a special weapon, it won't kill him, it'll just put him to sleep. I need your help to get close enough to him to use it on him. I just have one condition."

"What?" Barry gulps.

"Your partners can't find out about this. It's either just you and me or you can let him keep killing people. It's your choice."

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound like much of a choice."

"It isn't. So deal?"

"Deal." Barry says and they shake hands.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Barry gets a call from the man in the shadows telling him to meet him at a warehouse on the outskirts of town. Barry enters the warehouse and sees the back of someone's head. He immediately recognises it as the man who attacked Iris.

"So you thought you could get away with it?" The man turns around and zooms towards him. The Flash dodges the punch and aims for the guy's stomach instead. The guy laughs and aims for the Flash's lower rib. A loud crunch is heard as his rib breaks. He stumbles backwards, grimacing through the pain. Their fight continues for a while, neither winning and neither willing to give up. Then the Flash begins running and throws a lightning bolt at him. The ripper is thrown to the ground and the man from the shadows stabs him in the heart with the Phoenix sword.

 **Meanwhile**

Ashmi is at her apartment trying to research how to help but finding nothing. Suddenly she feels like her soul is being ripped apart. "Stefan" She whispers as her eyes widen and she teleports outside some warehouse. She rushes in and sees her brother's body on the floor. She falls to the floor beside him and cradles his head in her hands. She whispers some incantations, trying to give her brother life again.

"It won't work," Jeremy says. "Yes it will," Ashmi glares at him.

"He's not dead, or well undead," Jeremy chuckles, "He's in here." Jeremy points to the sword. "And it can be all yours."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want! If you want to save your brother, then you'll have to save my sister first!" Jeremy says before walking out.

Barry watches the entire scene in shock, finally recognising Jeremy as the man in the shadows and Stefan as the ripper. He flashes over to Ashmi to help as she's crying over Stefan's body.

"I'm sorry," The Flash chokes out, tearing at the fact that he's caused her so much pain, "It's all my fault."

"It's okay. It's not like you're the reason my brother is dead."

"Actually I am. I'm so sorry I didn't kn-"

"You helped Jeremy?" She asks him in disbelief.

"Yes," He says trying to swallow the knot in his throat. "Stay away from me Barry." She looks at him one last time before teleporting away with Stefan's body. That's how Barry realizes Ashmi is Mystic Raven.

For the fastest man alive, he was pretty damn _slow_.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Tell me what you guys think :) The next two chapters are ready for posting if you guys want more :)!**

* * *

 **Review, Favourite & Follow**

* * *

 _ **ScottSalvatore23**_


End file.
